


K-9 Academy

by rebalabroo



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Officer Lunchbox, Rookie Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebalabroo/pseuds/rebalabroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Gail went to 27 after the academy and decides she wants to be a K-9 officer, when a job come up at 15 she decides to go for it, she's accepted into the K-9 training academy. She meets Holly on the first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the characters I create and I do not profit from this 

0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm hoping you guys like this one

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter One

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail had entered the police academy because it was what was expected of her, but, as it turned out she actually loved the job, she liked being on the street and doing the work. Her real only issue was the people she worked with, she'd been assigned to 27th division after the academy, she was suppose to have gone to 15 with the people she had been friends with during training but her mother had interfered and had her assignment changed to 27. So she had put her head down and worked hard, she had stayed away from the other rookies socially and had gotten the reputation as a hard worker but a loner. When the call had gone out that 5 jobs were available for the K-9 unit she had immediately put her name down. 27 was the division closest to her mothers office and the K-9 control centre was attached to 15 which was one of the furthest away, her mother wouldn't be happy if she got the position, because she expected her to go into the administration side of policing but she didn't care, it was one section of the police force she knew her mother was no longer involved in, she always loved animals and the idea of working with the dogs intrigued her. When she finally got the letter that she had been accepted into the 15 week training academy with 15 others, there were 5 positions available including the coveted one that was exclusively attached to 15 division. She was over the moon, she called up Traci straight away "I got it" she said as soon as her friend picked up.  
The other woman laughed "Got what Gail?" She asked.  
"I got a spot in the K-9 academy" she explained happily.  
"Finally, at least you'll be closer now" Traci said "Chris and Dov miss you"  
"Those losers" she said with an eye roll, she did love them like brothers but they were complete dorks "How are things with Chloe Price? She left here a few months ago"  
Traci sighed "she's a little excitable"  
"No kidding" Gail answered "She's a talker"  
"You hate talkers" The other woman said with a chuckle.  
"How's my brother?" She asked.  
"He's great, we took Leo away last weekend, he was wonderful with him"  
"Of course he was he's a big kid himself, You guys up for a drink at the Penny?" She asked wanting to celebrate  
"Why not?" Traci answered "We haven't celebrated the fact I've gotten the detective rotation yet anyway"  
"So 8 tonight?" Gail asked.  
"We'll be there"

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 8am on the first morning of the K-9 training academy, Gail stepped out of her SUV, she wasn't due to start orientation until 9 but wanted to make sure she was ready on time. She pulled her duffle from the back of the car and grabbed a back pack as well. She closed and locked it, she looked at the building in front of her, this place would be her home for the next 15 weeks. It was a large property of the outskirts of the city, there were a few large buildings and residential cabins around the back, the blonde had looked into it and there were 2 people to a cabin, she just hoped to God her roommate wasn't someone like Chloe Price. She sighed and headed in towards the administration building. She walked in to find a young blonde woman behind the desk "Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm Gail Peck, I'm here to start the course today" she explained.  
"Oh" the girl said, she handed her an envelope "That's your orientation pack" she stood and went to a row of duffel bags, she looked at the tags until she found the right one "And your training uniforms and training gear" she said "head down that corridor right to the end it leads to the auditorium, if you wait there the trainers will be there soon" she said and went back to her desk.  
The blonde picked up the extra bag and headed out as she walked down the corridor to the room she'd been instructed to go to. She pushed the door open, there were two other people already here.  
"Hi I'm Nick Collins" the man said coming over and holding out his hand for her to shake.  
"Hands are kinda full" she pointed out not really wanting to touch him anyway, she moved away a little.  
"Andy McNally" the woman introduced herself from across the room.  
"Gail" the blonde said and dropped her bags on the floor.  
"Gail who?" Nick asked.  
"None of your business" she answered and looked around the room.  
"Gail Peck right?" Andy said walking over to her "Your reputation precedes you, she's superintendent Peck's daughter" she said with a smirk "Mommy probably got her the spot here"  
Gail rolled her eyes "Actually, check your facts, McNally was it, Superintendent Elaine Peck has nothing to do with K-9 training" the blonde pointed out.  
Before anymore could be said a brunette woman wearing dark rimmed glasses, jeans and a Toronto PD hoodie, holding an iPad came in "Sorry guys, I wasn't aware that anyone was here yet, there's tea and coffee in the room over there" she said pointing over to a closed door "can I get your names first please?" She said  
"Andy McNally" the brunette said as she headed for the tea room.  
"Nick Collins" the man said and followed the other woman, leaving Gail with the woman.  
The blonde had drifted off into dream land when the woman walked in, something about her was causing butterflies to jump in Gail's stomach. She knew she was instantly attracted to this woman, after a minute she realised the woman was actually talking to her "What is your name?' She asked sounding exasperated.  
"Sorry" the blonde said with a blush "Ummm Gail" she said, her tone making it sound like a question.  
The brunette raised and eyebrow "Your not sure?" She asked.  
"Sorry my name is Gail Peck" she said sounding more sure of herself.  
"I've heard about you" the brunette said her eyes narrowing and darkening "Before anyone else gets here I need to say something to you, your family influence does not extend to here, everyone here is on even footing for a chance to get the jobs on offer, I will not be threatened, bribed or bought" she turned and left.  
Gail sighed, the only woman she had ever felt something instantly with hated her because of her family name unless she could change her mind this was going to be a long 15 weeks.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

The instructor, Gail found out was Dr Holly Stewart not only the resident Vet and animal behaviouralist but also the head of the academy and when she wasn't training, she is the vet at the control centre at 15 Division, which did not help her chances at getting the job available there. So not only did one of the top people in this field dislike her because of her heritage, she had been put into a cabin with Andy McNally. They were all seated in the auditorium, the blonde didn't know any of the recruits, she knew Staff Sargent Oliver Shaw well through her parents but otherwise everyone else were strangers "Good morning" the staff Sargent said to the group "You are our second group for this year and the twentieth group overall since this academy opened usually there is only one position available but due to our budget being expanded and two retiring officers we are offering five positions. Now expectations are that you will pass a physical test, practice for that begins tomorrow at five am on the course" a few groans sounded, without missing a beat he continued "At 8am breakfast, 9am you are expected back here for your classes, first you will learn animal behaviour and care with Dr Stewart and some of the other tutors until 5pm with a break for lunch, this will go for 4 weeks at which time Dr Stewart will assess you as to what dog could be suitable for you to work with, before working with the animals you will be assessed physically at the end of the 5th week and based on this, the group will be cut down to ten" he said "after that we will let you know what happens next"

After orientation finished the officers were given free time until the next day, thankfully after unpacking her roommate had wandered off. The blonde was sitting on one of the chairs outside their cabin reading alone until Nick Collins walked up "Hey" he said stepping up on the small patio.  
Gail glanced up at him and back to her book "You after something in particular?" She asked.  
He leaned on the nearby railing "This is gonna be rough, lots of hard work" he said with a smile "I happen to have a cabin to myself"  
"Good for you" she said turning a page, still not paying any real attention to him.  
"Could be good for you too" he said "keep me company"  
Gail finally closed her book "I'll say this once, I'm not interested"  
"Yea right" he said with a chuckle.  
"Nick, I get it, you think your gods gift to women but I'm telling you, my bitch of a roommate has a better chance with me than you do" she said, putting the book on the nearby table.  
"Your kidding right, Superintendent Peck's only daughter is a lesbian, I think your bullshitting" he said folding his arms.  
Gail stood "look idiot, I don't care what you think, I'm not interested, go away" she pushed his arm trying to get him to leave.  
"Officer, are you looking to go home today?" A male voice said behind him. They both turned to see Sargent Shaw with one of the dogs.  
Nick snapped to attention "No sir"  
"Well, officer Peck has made it very clear that she is not interested and your still on her step so I think you can be the first recruit on Scoop and poop duty" the younger mans shoulders drooped. "Meet me at the kennels in fifteen minutes"  
"Yes sir" he said and left.  
"You okay Darlin?" he asked the blonde  
"Yea, thanks for that, he wasn't taking the hint" she said, the dog moved over to her tail wagging "hey beautiful" she said squatting down.  
"This is Ellie, She's my last partner" he said patting the German Shepard's head "she retired last year but still loves work"  
"So you living out here?" She asked.  
"Yea, divorce came through, Zoe and I are officially done"  
"I'm sorry" she said  
"No don't be, I'm not" Oliver said "You know you wouldn't have to fight off social climbing assholes like Collins if you'd just come out" he said, he'd known for a while she was gay, they use to have long talks during boring social events.  
"I've just gone to the evil K-9 unit, don't you think that's enough to for Elaine Peck to deal with, without finding out her daughter is queer" Gail said with a chuckle.  
"True" he said "I'd better get to punishing Collins, enjoy your afternoon, oh and if you get to the food hall at least fifteen minutes early you'll get the best food" he winked and left.  
"Thanks again Ollie" she said as he walked away with the dog.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Gail arrived first for dinner, the only people there were the kitchen staff, Oliver and Dr Stewart "Hey Kid" he called out "Come here, I want to introduce you personally to Holly"  
"We've met" the blonde said flatly, she moved away sitting at an empty table.  
"Yes we've met" the brunette agreed with a blush as she adjusted her glasses "I've heard a lot about..."  
"Don't believe everything you hear" He said to her "She's never used her family name to get ahead and check her work record, she's a hard worker and hasn't had any reprimands"  
Holly raised an eyebrow "Some how I have trouble believing that, her family...."  
Oliver again interrupted her "I know you've had your own problems with her mother but give her a chance, she might just surprise you"  
The brunette sighed "Maybe"  
"At least be open to it" he said "Let's get food before the hoard get here"  
Holly watched the dejected blonde as they walked to the buffet, when Oliver gestured her over she gave her a tight smile.  
Gail responded with a genuine one and they both silently served their food, she watched as her friend was chatting to one of the woman working in the kitchen, now she understood why he seemed happy.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was awake at 4am, her body clock waking her before her alarm. She looked over at her roommate who was still out cold. She quietly got up and dressed in her training sweats. She pulled her shoes on, gabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and made her way to the obstacle course. When she arrived she found the trainer already preparing "Your here early" he said "Gail Peck right?"  
"You've heard of me?" She asked.  
"No" he said "I just make sure I know who's who thats all, Lieutenant Sam Swarek, but you can call me Sam" he said holding out his hand.  
Gail smiled "Nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand.  
"Since your here early, why don't you jog the course, warm up and get a feel for what you'll need to do"   
"Will do" she said as she took off jogging.  
When Gail got back most of the group were there, she sat on a nearby bench and took a drink of her water "Alright, everyone one lap of the course, last one back does morning poop and scoop duty" everyone took off, the blonde jumped up to go "You don't need to, you've already..."  
"I need the fitness" she said and took off running after everyone else.  
The recruits all came back mostly together, Gail crossed the line fifth with both McNally and Collins in front of her, the last person was an officer from 17 named Duncan.  
"Alright" Sam said to the group as they sat on the ground "We have five weeks to make sure that you can all pass this course under a certain time, today we'll start with some basic physical exercise by the end of the week we will do a first run through of the course then you can individually focus on the parts you have trouble with.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Once they were done Gail jogged back to her cabin, she had a quick shower before Andy arrived and headed up to the food hall with one of the books on animal behaviour they had been given to study, it was about 7am, she found a seat in the corner and tucked her legs up. She'd been reading for almost half an hour when someone spoke to her "Sorry?" She asked looking up.  
"Hi I'm Celery" the woman said as she wiped the table Gail was at "I work in the kitchen"  
"Gail" the blonde said "I was warned by Oliver to make sure I'm here early, I hope it's okay"  
"It's fine" the shorter brunette woman said "Oliver is...." She got a dreamy look on her face.  
Gail smiled "You like him"   
"How did you..."  
"I'm a cop I'm suppose to notice things, he's happy here and I was wondering why, until I watched him last night and he likes you too" the blonde explained.  
"You think so?" Celery said with a smile.  
"I do" Gail said, the door behind them opened "Speak of the devil" she pointed to Oliver.  
She watched as the brunette made her way over to him, she smiled to herself, she picked up the book and went to walk but was stopped by a hand on her arm "Officer Peck" the soft voice said, she turned to see Holly holding files "Can I have a quick word?"  
The blonde considered her for a second "Alright" she said and followed the other woman outside.  
"I have been talking to Oliver, well he pointed out that I was making an assumption about you that may not be entirely true" she said looking down at the files, she looked up at her "I wanted to let you know that my opinion of your heritage won't effect your chances of getting any of the positions within the K-9 unit" she went to walk away.  
"Dr Stewart" Gail called out, the brunette turned, the blonde gave her a smile "thanks"  
Holly returned the smile with one of her own "Don't thank me, it should have been that way to start with" she said and went back inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked this one, let me know if you'd like to read more.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter Two

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the characters I create and I do not profit from this 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow, I'm so glad you guys liked it, I've been sitting on this for a while because I was unsure about it but I'm glad a posted it. I'll try to keep the updates regular. Life gets in the way sometimes, that and I write chapters too long. Hope you like this chapter.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Two

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail wasn't first into the first lecture but she wasn't last either, she ended up sitting alone, thankfully. When Dr Stewart stepped in the room, she was carrying a box and dragging a TV on a cart behind her, the blonde stood and helped her, taking the box and placing it on the desk. Holly blushed a little "Thanks" she muttered as Gail returned to her seat "Morning" she said to the group.  
Most of them muttered some sort of greeting.  
"Nice to see your enthused about being here" she said dryly "Alright to the basics, what do we generally use police dogs for?"  
"Search and rescue" an officer said.  
"Suspect apprehension" Gail said  
"Crowd control" Andy said.  
"Actually we will take the dogs to crowded areas as a deterrent but generally we don't use them for normal crowd control" Dr Stewart said.  
"Break ins" Nick offered.  
"Drug busts" another officer offered.  
"Good and they are used mostly for general patrol, you'll find more often than not you'll just be patrolling as normal" the brunette explained "But there are many situations that a K-9 officer is vital"  
The class continued until 5 in the afternoon, when Holly released them for the day, Gail took a chance and waited until everyone else had gone "Can I ask a question?" She said walking up to her as she was seated at the desk at the front.  
"Sure" the brunette said, she checked her watch then looked up at her over her glasses which were on the end of her nose, as she cleaned her things up.  
It took everything in the blonde not to grin and flirt with the woman who was causing butterflies to jump in her stomach "I was wondering what you heard about me?"  
Before she could speak her phone beeped, Holly looked at it, she muttered "Damn" and sighed. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose "Im really sorry I, now, don't have the time to explain it all, that was a message from the control unit at 15 one of the dogs have been hurt and I need to get over there" she stood and finished packing up "Come see me tomorrow sometime and we'll talk"   
"Just one thing though, is it me specifically or my family?" Gail asked.  
The doctors phone rang, she checked it "Sorry I have to go" she said grabbing her things and running "I know, I'm coming" she said as she answered the phone.  
The blonde sighed and left the room.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr Stewart didn't return until late that night, with a five am start, Gail didn't have the energy to go find her after dinner. She had intended on talking to her the next day but when they arrived at class, Oliver was there, they studied more on the policing side of the job, drug searching and suspect capture. When they finished for the day, she waited until everyone was gone "How you doing Darlin?" He asked as he cleaned up his books.  
"Good, I'm enjoying it" Gail answered "So what happened to the Doc today?"  
"She had to go to the clinic at the control centre to check on the that dog from yesterday" he said "Did you need her for something?"  
"No" the blonde said trying to be nonchalant about it "Nothing that can't wait" she said and stood gathering her notes and books.  
"If you need anything you can come to me, you know that right?" He said.  
"Oliver I'm fine, it's all good" she said "I know I can come to you" she added hoping he would leave it there.  
"Okay" he said figuring she would talk if she needed to.  
They said their goodbyes and the blonde headed back to her cabin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail spent, what time she could, trying to talk to the doctor about why she had such a low opinion of her or her family, but having the dog in the clinic meant she was either absent or had to leave right after classes, it wasn't until Friday came that she actually got her chance. On Fridays the trainees had the option to leave for the weekend after the days training was done and be back Sunday night or they could stay and get some extra work in, all but three trainees left. Gail, Duncan and an officer from 25th division named Emily, the other two trainees were struggling on the obstacle course and had decided to stay to try and catch up, the blonde just had nothing else to do. Dinner that night was quiet, only three trainers stayed, Oliver, Sam and the doctor, Gail found the Vet eating alone as Duncan and Emily were talking to Sam and Oliver was with Celery "Hey" the blonde said resting her plate on the table "How was that dog the other day?"  
Holly looked up from the file "It was a stab wound, he was okay, he went home this morning" the brunette sat back in her seat, playing with the pen in her hand "Have you enjoyed this week?" She asked, she put the pen down and picked up the bowl of stir fry in front of her.  
"Yea, it's been great, the physical stuff is hard but I'm really enjoying it" she said and ate a fork full of vegetables "Do the dogs get hurt a lot?" She asked as she finished her mouthful.  
"As with the officers they're at a fairly high risk of injury, I probably perform three to four surgeries a week. Things ranging from broken bones to gunshot wounds, many of the gunshot wounded ones don't survive unfortunately, too much damage for their small bodies, but some surprise you" the vet explained "That's not the question you want to ask me though" the brunette said with a half smile.  
For a second, butterflies exploded in the officers belly because that smile actually being aimed at her "Yea, about what you heard to form your opinion of me"  
"Well it wasn't so much what I heard about you, it more my dealings with Superintendent Elaine Peck" Holly explained.  
"Oh okay, fair enough" she said with a shrug "that's usually why most people either cling to me like a bad smell or run in the other direction" Gail sighed "They don't realise, as you didn't, that I have never used my heritage to get ahead, nor would I" the blonde played with her food, while thinking that her mother had almost ruined another chance for her, with this job, because of her treatment of the woman in front of her "I'm really sorry for whatever my mother did, if it's any consolation I can't stand the woman and have as little to do with her as possible"  
The brunette gave her a smile and tilted her head at her "Really?"   
It was the first really genuine smile Gail had gotten from her and the head tilt that went along with it just about made her melt into a puddle, with great difficulty she managed to speak without sounding like an idiot "Yea really, Elaine Peck is not really the maternal type and I was never really one who likes to follow or play by the rules when I was younger, so we clashed, a lot, and now she seems to think she has the right to plan my career and my life, so I have as little to do with her as possible"  
"I can understand why and you don't have to apologise, you didn't do anything, plus I did end up winning in the end so I can exactly complain" Holly picked up her coffee and took a sip "I should say sorry to you though, I shouldn't make assumptions based on your family, I am sorry about that"  
"So what exactly happened?" Gail asked and took another mouthful of food.  
Before Holly could answer Sam interrupted them "Hol, I was wondering if you wanted me to take scoop and poop tomorrow morning?"  
"I'll do it" the blonde said. Both instructors looked at her "I'd like to meet the dogs" she said with a shrug "it's kind of why I'm here"  
Sam and Holly looked at each other "Alright" he said, he patted Gail on the shoulder "Keep impressing me Peck, you might just finish at the top of the class" he added and left.  
"You've done well to impress Swarek" the brunette said once he was gone "He doesn't usually compliment directly to the recruits unless he really thinks they're special"  
"I'll be sure to mention to him that I run in the morning before training" she said.  
"I might see you" Holly said with a smile "I try to get out for some exercise with Bess on the track most mornings, it's usually once you guys are in the gym"  
The blondes stomach dropped for a second "Who's Bess?" She asked before she could stop herself, sounding almost upset   
"My one of my dogs, she's an ex K-9 officer, I use her to teach" the brunette looked a little confused at the other woman's reaction and went to say something but stopped herself.  
"Oh" Gail said, she cleared her throat, her smile returned "I'd love to meet her, I met Oliver's dog the other day. We could run together"  
"Okay" Holly said, she was starting to like the blonde in front of her "7am tomorrow on the track" she said before she could change her mind.  
"Your on"

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Gail got to the running track fifteen minutes early, wanting to be sure she wasn't late for Holly, she smiled to herself, thankfully, she had arrived before the other woman. She found herself thinking about the idea of having the hots for what was essentially her teacher, she was grinning to herself when a voice pulled her from her thoughts "Morning" Holly said.  
The blonde smiled at her as she walked towards her leading a German Shepard, she knelt down as they reached her "She's beautiful" Gail said patting her "I thought retiring dogs usually went with their partner" she said as she stood back up.  
"Normally they do, her partner was killed in the line of duty so she was handed back to us and she was old enough to retire rather than to find her a new partner" the brunette explained "so I took her in and she's used for early training before you guys get your own dogs"  
"You ready to start?" The blonde asked pointing to the track.  
"Ready when you are officer" she said, she let Bess off her leash as the running track was fenced and they jogged steadily "Do you want to pick up the pace?" Holly asked and ran ahead slightly, her competitive side coming out.  
"I can keep up" Gail said as she caught up "Wanna race?" She asked.  
"I have to head into fifteen later so how about you come with me to have a look around and first to do a lap buys lunch" the brunette suggested on a whim, she'd misjudged the other woman, she was starting to like her and wanted a chance to get to know her outside of the academy.  
They slowed to a stop "Your on" the blonde said, they took up running stance "Ready, set, go" the blonde said and took off, with Holly and Bess hot on her heels.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They stopped at the porch to Gail's cabin, after racing and doing a few other exercises, Holly had led the blonde to the cages, showing her how to do the poop and scoop duty, once they were done, she walked her back to her cabin "I can imagine it's quiet without your roommate" the brunette said as Gail walked up the steps.  
The blonde rolled her eyes "She's one of the 'thinks I use my name to get ahead' people, so she's not exactly a pleasant person to live with"  
"That sucks" Holly said, she checked her watch "I'm leaving in a bit over an hour so meet me at my office at 9.30?" She took a few steps backwards "And don't forget your buying lunch" she said then turned and walked away.  
"Yea yea" Gail said to her retreating form, watching her body move as she left, the blonde sighed happily and went inside to shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The blonde showered, dressed, had a quick breakfast and managed to arrive at the door to the doctors office at 9.15. She knocked on the closed door "Come in" Holly called out.  
"Am I too early?" Gail asked sticking her head in the door.  
"No not at all I just have a few things to sign then we can go" she gestured towards the couch "I'd say have a seat but Joe seems to think it belongs to him" there was a light brown greyhound spread across the couch.  
"A greyhound?" She asked.  
"He's my baby" the brunette said still looking at her papers "He's a rescue, he was never a good racer and they don't keep slow dogs, a friend of mine works for a foundation that saves and re-homes them, I was looking for a dog so I went out there and the second I saw him sitting in his yard I knew he was mine" she looked up at the blonde "He is a sweetheart, I don't always bring him out here when I stay during training, sometimes my mom has him but this time I wanted him here"  
"He seems to like the couch" Gail said sitting on the arm of it.  
"It's a trait of the breed, they say if you buy a greyhound you lose a couch" Holly closed the folder.  
"Can I?" She asked wanting to pet him, the brunette nodded, she pat his head and he shifted so his head was on her lap "So why didn't he come for a run this morning?"  
"He doesn't like the running track after the treatment from his former owner any structured track makes him nervous so I generally take him to the dog park nearby or out on the obstacle course for a run in the afternoon"  
"So two runs a day?" Gail asked, sounding impressed.  
"Don't be too impressed, Firstly, I don't usually push myself as hard as I did this morning and secondly I said I take him for a run, I didn't say I ran" Holly said with a grin and stood up "Anyway I've just gotta take him back to my cabin and I'll meet you out the front"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into the K-9 section of 15 division about twenty minutes later "Hey James" Holly said as they walked in the door "Any patients?" She asked.  
"I think Tim is out back with Trixie, she's got a cut, he was just going to clean it so you should probably take a look and I know Gina needs to bring Titan in for a final check before you release him for duty, I can tell her your here if you want?" He asked then noticed the blonde "Hi" he said with a smile "New recruit?" He asked.  
"Hopefully" Gail said "I've only done the first week of training, I'm Gail Peck" she said.  
"Nice to meet you, any relation to Steve?" He asked.  
"My older brother" she said.  
"He's a good man, if your anything like him, you'll get the position here no problems" he said.  
"Oh your that Jim" Gail said "Steve has mentioned you, you guys were in the academy together"  
"Yea, that's me, he's a detective and I ended up here" he rolled the wheelchair he was in back "unfortunate draw back of being shot in the spine"  
"I'm sorry" the blonde said.  
"Don't be, I'm not, I get to work 9-5, I spend lots of time with my wife and kids and I love working here" he said.  
"Gail" Holly said, interrupting the conversation "I need to get a few things done, you can stay..."  
"No I'm coming" she said interrupting her, the point of coming was to spent time with the doctor not catching up with Steve's friends "I'll talk to you soon" she said to Jim.  
"Nice to meet you" he said.  
"You too" the blonde said as she followed.  
"We usually have a minimum of ten officers on duty around Toronto on an average day, half of our officers are on call for on and off 24 hour periods, most of the cases we deal with are suspect apprehension or missing persons and as you know they don't happen at convenient times" the brunette explained as they walked out the back of the admin desk, there was about six offices spread out with an open area in the middle with couches and a coffee table "It's a bit more relaxed here than in your average station but the paperwork, rules and regulations are the same"  
"Yay" the blonde slightly sarcastically, then added sincerely "Holly, you don't have to give me the official tour you know, I tagged along to help out not to distract you"  
The vet blushed a little "It's a habit from bringing new people around" Gail grinned, thinking the other woman was cute when she blushed "Come and I'll check on Trixie" she said grabbing her lab coat off a nearby hook and heading down the nearby corridor with the blonde trailing behind.  
The brunette push open a door into a treatment room "What's happened?" She said to and older officer, he had the dog sitting in a huge sink and was washing it's leg.  
"She got caught up in some barbed wire this morning, I figured I'd at least wash it out" he said.  
"You should have called me, barbed wire is terrible stuff, they can get badly infected" she scolded.  
Gail stood back watching the interaction, the vet picked up the dog easily and put her on the nearby steel table, she towel dried the leg and had a closer look "Tim this is worse than just needing washing"  
The man blushed "Sorry Doc" he said.  
Holly looked him up and down, he was muddy "Go clean up, Officer Peck, can give me a hand?"  
"Sure" she said stepping forward.  
"Go" the Vet said to him.  
"Thanks" he said and went.  
"What can I do?" The blonde said appearing at her side.  
"She needs a couple of stitches, I'll sedate her, then shave the hair so I can do it, just hold her there" the brunette instructed.  
When Gail put her hand on the dog, Holly moved away and started collecting the things she needed "it's okay" the blonde said trying to reassure the dog, Trixie seemed to relax a little and laid down. The brunette walked over and gave her the injection "Do you want me to put her on the floor?"  
"If you just keep your hands on her she should just fall asleep there" the vet explained. She worked getting the things together, the dog was almost out by the time she had finished. She shaved around the area where the cuts were, there were four jagged cuts on her leg, the brunette sighed "I'll wash it out" she mumbled under her breath as she started cleaning the cuts pouring saline through them "You can see they are open wounds, lazy bastard doesn't want to have to do the paperwork"  
Gail smiled at her as she held the dog "I'm assuming forms get filled in when they get hurt" she asked.  
"Yea, we need to keep strict health records on all of the dogs" Holly said, as she continued washing "Damn it" she said, she grabbed some forceps "Can you hold her leg? I think there's a piece of the wire in there" The blonde held the leg while the brunette concentrated on it, she watched her work. The woman was beautiful, even the dark rimmed glasses she wore didn't change that fact, if anything, they enhanced it "Can you see that?" The doctor said bringing her attention back to the task at hand.  
Gail looked in the cut in the dogs leg, usually she didn't like things like this but Holly had piqued her interest, she looked where she was pointing, there was a sharp piece of metal within the torn flesh "I see it, if he'd just washed it, she'd have been sick in a few days right?" She asked.  
The brunette tugged the wire from the cut and sighed "Yes, she'd have gotten an infection, worse case she could have lost her leg or her life" once she had put the piece of metal into a bowl, she banged the forceps down.  
"You okay?" The blonde asked as she continued to hold the leg at an angle that made it easier for Holly to work on it.  
"I just get tired of the way some of the older officers treat the dogs, like a piece of equipment not a partner" the brunette paused, realising who she was talking to, she shouldn't talk to a new trainee about this "Sorry I shouldn't have said that in front of you" she said, a slight blush colouring her face.  
Gail frowned "Why because I'm a trainee?" She asked "We aren't in the classroom and maybe the new officers coming through should be told that"  
Holly stopped what she was doing and looked at the blonde, she heard the conviction in her voice and it stirred something inside her "I...." She stopped, she'd looked at the woman in front of her multiple times but this time, in this close quarters she noticed just how beautiful she was, she got lost in her bright blue eyes for a few seconds "I..." She whispered.  
"Holly..." Gail started, but was interrupted when she heard Tim bang the door back open the brunette broke the eye contact and looked back down at the task at hand, blushing heavily. The blonde smiled, happy that she'd had a visible effect on the other woman.  
"So what's the verdict?" He asked, he was in a clean uniform.  
Holly slipped straight back into vet mode "She needs stitches and there was a shard of metal in one of the cuts, this is not a just wash it out situation" she said angrily, she glanced at the blonde "Gail, why don't you go talk to James and see if he can give you a tour while I get finished here"  
The blonde officer took the hint, the doctor was planning on giving him a piece of her mind and didn't want her there to hear it "Sure" she said "I know I few people here at 15 I'll see if anyone's around and get that tour from you afterwards" she gave the brunette a dazzling smile, Holly nodded and smiled at her and then as Gail left turned her attention to the officer in front of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey losers" Gail said walking into the coffee room at 15, Traci, Dov and Chris were standing around talking "What do have to do to get a decent cup of coffee around here".  
The three looked at her shocked for a few seconds "Gail" The other woman said and walked over to her and they hugged, the boys joined them.  
"Long time no see" Chris said as they all pulled away.  
"Yea I keep meaning to come by the Penny but I never seem to get there" she said leaning on a nearby bench, the other woman handed her a mug of coffee "I'm only here now cos I tagged along with Holly to check on things in the clinic"  
"Holly?" Dov asked.  
"She means Dr Stewart"' Traci explained.  
"Oh" he said.  
"She's hot" Chris said.  
"Oh trust me, I am very aware of that fact" she said looking in her cup.  
Before anymore could be said the radio attached to Dov's hip crackled to life, they all listened "That's us" he said to Chris "The Penny, tonight?" He asked Gail.  
"Maybe next weekend?" She offered.  
He nodded, Chris said a quick goodbye and they both left.  
"So you've got it bad for the Doc?" Traci said as they moved over to the couch.  
"So when do you start detective rotation?" The blonde asked avoiding the question as she sat next to her.  
"Gail" the uniformed officer said.  
"Alright fine, it's a little crush" Gail said "She's probably straight anyway" she said playing with the mug in her hands.  
"She's not, she bought a woman to the Christmas party last year, she was with her for a few months then they broke up when she moved to Vancouver for work" Traci explained.  
"How do you know that?"   
"You know what the police rumour mill is like, anyway, all you need to know is she's definitely gay and very single"   
"That is true " the blonde agreed, happy now she didn't need to find out that information.  
"I have to get back to work" Traci said getting up with her coffee "Call me tell me how you go" she said and left Gail to her thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Gail waited outside the treatment room, not wanting to disturb the vet. After about half an hour the door opened and Tim walked out carrying Trixie "One everyday" she said handing pills to him "bring her back Monday, I'll be here in the morning and change the dressing. Also, she's off rotation, let the Staff Sergeant know at your station that you need to be put into regular rotation for two weeks until she's healed, I'll send him the paperwork" he nodded and left without saying anything. The brunette must have really been rough with him "Sorry about that" she said to the blonde.  
"Not a problem, gave me time to see my friends" she said standing "Do you need a hand cleaning up or anything?" She offered.  
"Already done" Holly said "Okay how about we get on with the tour, after that I have that final check up to do then we can go get lunch" she added sounding a little nervous. The moment they'd shared earlier still on her mind "This way" she said pointing down a corridor that had four doors "this office is for the K-9 officer attached to 15 division and mine is this one across the hall, the other ones we use to put the dogs in after surgeries, like a recovery ward that's close to my office"  
She continued showing her around until, she got a text from Tim saying Gina had arrived with Titan.  
"Hi Gina" Holly said as she walked into the treatment room, the dog, who had a plaster on his hind leg stood up and greeted the vet happily "Hey big boy, how are you?" She said squatting down.  
"He's been good, gotten a lot more active in the last week or two" the other red head officer said.  
"Yea that's about when the bone is knitted, the pain is less" Holly looked over at Gail, the blonde was smiling watching her, she smiled back for a second then realised she hadn't introduced them "I'm sorry, Gail this is Gina, she works with 18 division, Gina this is Gail one of our recruits currently doing the training program"  
"Nice to meet you" the red head said, holding out her hand.  
Gil shook it "You too, so what happened to him?"   
"We were chasing a guy and he ran into traffic, Titan followed before I could stop him and they both got hit, the perp got the worst of it but this guy still grabbed him even with a broken leg" she said and patted his head.  
"We'll get the cast off then X-ray the leg just to check the healing and if all goes well I'll sign him back on as fit for duty"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After looking after and signing the dog back to duty, the pair headed to a nearby diner "I figured you'd like something unhealthy after eating the health food we serve you" Holly said as they sat in a booth.  
"I could really go a burger and fries" Gail said looking at her menu.  
"Does sound nice" the brunette said with a smile, the waitress came over and took their order, once that was done, Holly spoke "So I owe you a story don't I?"   
"What story?" The blonde said with a frown.  
"What story" The vet said with a chuckle "the one you've been asking me most of the week, about what happened for me to have the oh so high opinion of your family"  
"Oh" Gail said with a blush, she had just been happy to spend some alone time with the other woman she'd completely forgotten "I always love a good Elaine Peck loses story so yea you do owe me a story" she said with a smile.  
Holly smiled back "So I actually have two doctorates, I have one in veterinary science and one in criminology, Becoming a vet and helping animals was my passion but the criminology was something I was interested in too so I studied both" she said the blonde nodded "So I was working as a vet in a private practice when the job came for the vet at 15 division, it was exactly what I wanted so I applied and got it. I had been working there for about 5 years, I'd been helping the head of the academy run it as his wife had been ill and he wasn't around a lot, so I got to know the job inside out. Anyway when it came time for him to retire I was put forward for the job by a few of the higher ups because they felt I was the most qualified and then they wouldn't have to train someone new" the waitress came over and delivered their coffees "As you know with these big jobs you do these panel interviews and Elaine Peck was on the panel, her response to my application was that it was a police position and that I had no right applying, I wasn't a cop and that was it. No matter who spoke on my behalf or what recommendations I got, she blocked my application at every turn"   
"Sounds like my mother" Gail said and sipped her coffee "So how did you end up with the job?"  
"Well it turned out she'd been wanting the job for one of her children" Holly saw her raise an eyebrow "I never found out if it was for you or your brother but a conversation was overheard by someone on the panel about it and that was it, her opposition to my application was dead and I got the job. From what I've been told, she can't touch anything that has to do with my position, the control centre or the academy while I'm running it"  
"Now I understand why when I turned up at the academy you were so hostile, you thought I was after your job" the blonde said "I'm sorry she did that to you. I had no idea the position was even there"  
"It shocked me when you were there, I still shouldn't have treated you the way I did" Holly said sincerely.  
"But didn't you approve the list of applicants?" She asked, the waitress came back and delivered their lunch.  
"No the department does that, just like the officers you work with in training choose those who stay and those who end up with the jobs, I choose the animals that best suit the officers and run the show, I can make recommendations if I think someone shouldn't be chosen but that's only when someone is either violent towards the dogs or completely incompetent. Otherwise, I just stay out of it" the brunette explained.  
"Well, that good then" Gail said as she took a fry and ate it.  
"Why is that?" Holly asked as she lifted her burger.  
"Because then it won't be a conflict of interest for me to ask you out" the blonde said as she picked up and took a bite of her burger.  
The brunette froze "You....What?" She asked.  
Gail smiled as she chewed "I want to ask you out, to dinner, maybe next weekend?"  
Holly put her food down "Gail"  
"Are you denying the fact that you have felt something between us? that you didn't wanna kiss me earlier when we were looking after Trixie?" The determined officer asked.  
She adjusted her glasses "I'm not suppose to..." The brunette started.  
"There is no rule against it, as long as you aren't part of the approval process, it's all above board" the blonde stated and took another bite "Now if you try and tell me your not interested I'll call bullshit. Do you go running with every student in the morning or take them to headquarters at 15 then out to lunch"  
"Well, technically, your taking me to lunch" Holly pointed out, she picked up her burger and took a bite this time, once she chewed she continued "I like you Gail, I do and probably more than I should and yes if Tim hadn't interrupted us, maybe I..... but right now, all I can be is your friend"  
"Why?" Gail asked, putting down her food and sitting back folding her arms "Are you single?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Are you gay?" She asked.  
"Yes but..."  
"So your interested, your gay and your single, where is the issue?"  
"Gail I'm your instructor and we barely know each other" she said "for now all I can offer you is to be your friend"  
The blonde sighed, obviously pushing this way wasn't going to work, she would have to use some other tactic, she sat forward "Alright friends, but don't think I'm gonna stop trying" she said picked up her burger.  
Holly picked up her own and smiled behind it, Gail hadn't realised how close she'd been to giving in, she knew she really shouldn't but she also knew she was beginning to really like the woman in front of her, she was smart, tenacious and beautiful. The brunette needed more time to get to know her, make sure she was worth the risk, even though deep down she was fairly sure, even after only truly noticing there was something between them today, that the other woman was well worth any risk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading, please take the time to review, keeps me inspired to keep it moving.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter Three

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry this update has been a long time coming. Turns out I have 3 herniated discs in my back, one is pressing into my spinal cord so I have been high on pain killers and been stuck in bed for almost five weeks in total, they are talking surgery sometime in the future. For now I'm back up on my feet I'm writing again. Please find the latest update below. The next one is almost finished so shouldn't be too long. Thanks for your understanding.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the characters I create and I do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Three

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked into class on Monday afternoon, she had Bess on a leash and her normal box of paperwork, Gail got up and took the box from her "Thanks" the brunette said.  
"No problem, I'm starting to think I should just meet you at your office so you don't have to struggle" the blonde said with a smile as she placed it on the desk, she gave the dog a quick pat and took her seat.  
As Holly moved to the desk she noticed a cup of takeaway coffee sitting there, there was a note underneath, she picked it up 'I'll get you to say yes soon' was all it said, her eyes went straight to the blonde who winked at her. This made butterflies go off in her stomach, she took a breath to dampen the feeling and pocketed the note "Okay, this is Bess" she said to the class, they stopped talking "She worked in the field before her handler was killed, now she works with me training" the brunette told her to sit and wait "Now one of the most important to things with using these dogs is positive reinforcement, everything they do right is treated positively, any bad behaviour is basically ignored, they find someone or something, play is usually used as the reward. Most have you have probably seen this at some stage in your time on the force but we are going to do an example of a suspect chase down today. Now, I need a suspect volunteer"  
"Does that mean your gonna set the dog on the person?" Duncan asked.  
"Essentially yes but then as training progresses, I expect each of you to play suspect at some stage. As with your academy training where you are expected to experience both pepper spray and a taser, here you'll be run down by one of the dogs"  
The class looked at each other, no one wanted to go first "I'll do it" Gail said.  
"Great" the brunette said with a smile "Sergeant Shaw is waiting for you down at the bush course, he'll give you the rules and you'll have ten minutes to hide"  
"No worries" she said trying hard not to grin at the vets smile, going to pick up her bag and books.  
"Leave them, we'll lock the room while we're gone" Holly said. Gail pulled her phone from her pocket, put it in her bag and left, going to find Oliver.  
"This should be fun" Andy said to Nick who was sitting next to her "Watching that dykey Peck bitch getting run down by another dog" the man laughed.  
"Officer McNally do you two want to share the joke with the rest of us?" The brunette said arms crossed, having heard exactly what the trainee had said.  
"No ma'am" she said, blushing.  
"Well then learn to keep your mouth shut and your on morning and night poop and scoop for the rest of the week" Holly said angrily.  
"What?" Andy protested loudly.  
"Officer McNally, a word in private please?" The brunette said and walked out the door, leaving the dog inside.  
The trainee followed her out "I didn't.." She started but Holly stopped her.   
"Officer, I heard every word you said, I would be thankful your punishment is what it is and I'm not reporting you for using that slur in my school, I will not tolerate any homophobia within these walls. If I hear that word from you again, you'll find yourself out of the academy with a black mark against your record for intolerance, do I make myself clear?" The vet said in a low angry tone.  
"Yes ma'am" the other woman said, her head down.  
"Go back inside" Holly said, rubbing her forehead. She was angry, very angry, she knew why too. It wasn't just what the officer had said, it was who it had been said about. She took a steadying breath and went back in to explain what they were about to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived down at the bush course they used for these exercises, Oliver was waiting at the gate. Holly walked over and had a quick discussion with him, Andy sighed loudly, Nick was next to her "Great now that little bitch has Stewart in her pocket, she'll get the spot at 15 for sure"  
"Dr Stewart isn't part of the approval process" he told her, she gave him a look "I wanted to know who was so I was impressing the right people" he explained blushing a little "She has nothing to do with it, it's done by the officers"  
"Oh" Andy said, thinking she might start changing her tactics.  
Before she could say any more Holly spoke "Officer Peck has been given a ten minute head start, she has a bite jacket on so this will be an active search, this first run, Sergeant Shaw will control Bess but you will keep up and watch his commands and how he talks to and treats the dog" The brunette handed a pair of hand cuffs to Emily "To cuff her with, she's to be bought back with those on"  
Nick reached for the cuffs "I'll do it"  
Holly stopped him "No I'm sure the officer can handle it" He shrugged and stepped back, they all knew she was struggling but didn't care as it meant they were more likely to stay "when you ready Sergeant"  
They all took off in the bush following the senior officer, trying to keep up with Bess, watching how the handler worked with the dog, once they had her cornered, Gail had been instructed to try and run, as she did Bess launched at her, she went for her shoulder instead of allowing the contact as she was told to, the blonde dodged it and the dog grabbed her unprotected hand locking her jaw onto it and tearing into the flesh. Gail instantly dropped to the ground, knowing from her reading that it was the best thing to do, the dog released her hand and immediately grabbed her shoulder, holding the jacket and growling loudly.   
Sergeant Shaw called Bess back "You okay Peck?" He asked.  
"I'm good sir" she said as Duncan helped her up.  
"Do I still..." Emily asked holding out the cuffs.  
"Would you stuff cuff a suspect, if the dog drew blood?" The older officer asked.  
"Yes" she said without hesitation and cuffed the blonde, her bloodied hand behind her back.  
They walked her out of the course, her hand dripping blood the whole way.  
"The apprehension was done in five minutes, you need to do under that if you get through the first part of the course" Shaw explained, he dismissed them to head back to the classroom.  
"Holly" Oliver called to the woman who was currently congratulating her dog.  
He uncuffed Gail and that's when the vet saw the blood, it was still free flowing and all down the back of her legs, Holly stood up "Why the hell did you cuff her?" She said taking the blondes hand and looking at the wound.  
"It was an live exercise, it happens, they need to know not to let a little blood get in the way" he explained, slightly confused by her reaction.  
"Sorry your right" the brunette said shaking her head, knowing she should treat Gail like any other recruit "leave her with me" she said "Can you drop Bess at my cabin and finish the class this afternoon?"  
He nodded and went.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly led Gail, who had a towel around her hand, into the schools infirmary "Your not a people doctor too are you?" The blonde asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.  
The brunette couldn't help but smile "No but I'm qualified to deal with flesh wounds like that" she said, pointing to her hand "sit up on the table" Holly grabbed what she would need and stood in front of Gail, she pulled gloves on then took hold of her hand, removing the towel, it was mostly holes from the teeth but there were two deep cuts starting under her little finger going across her palm "can you wiggle your fingers?"  
The blonde wiggled them "it hurts but I don't have trouble moving them" she said.  
"The pain will get worse, bites usually bruise up pretty quickly" she had a good look at the cuts "probably four stitches each cut" she picked up the already loaded needle "it needs washing out due to it being a dog bite so I'll numb it first" she positioned the needle over the cut "This is gonna hurt"  
She jabbed the needle into the cut "Ow Fuck" she said and grabbed the sleeve of the vets jacket, fisting her hand in the fabric as she continued numbing the cuts.  
"You okay?' Holly asked as she put the cap back on the needle.  
"If your finished" Gail said, she eased up her grip on the brunettes jacket but didn't let go.  
"I'm done with the needle, I can take you to the hospital if you'd rather" Holly offered.  
"I trust you" the blonde said, sliding her hand down the brunettes arm, to her hand, she ran her fingers over the back of her hand.  
"Gail" she said slight warning in her tone, then she smiled a half smile "only you'd see me stitching you up after a dog bite as an opportunity to flirt"  
"Gotta take my chances when I see them" the blonde said and hooked her leg around the brunettes and tugged her closer.  
Holly's breath hitched, she looked Gail in the eye, the blonde slid her unhurt hand around the brunettes waist. She leaned in, the vet went with it until the last second, she pulled back "Gail" she said again.  
"Alright" the blonde said releasing her.  
Holly concentrated on cleaning Gail's hand, she knew the blonde was watching her and the tension between them was palpable. She washed it out with saline and kept an eye out for foreign bodies "It looks pretty clean" she said concentrating on her task "I'll call a friend of mine who works for a local hospital and get some antibiotics and a shot sent over for you, just to be careful"  
"Another shot?" The blonde asked, screwing her face up.  
Holly grabbed a pillow and sat it on Gail's lap, resting her damaged hand on it "Just to be safe, I can ask her to come do it if you'd prefer?"   
"I'm more than happy with your capable hands" the blonde said with a grin.  
Holly shook her head, picked up the sewing kit and opened it "I'm sure you are"  
"Hopefully one day I'll get to see just how capable your hands really are"  
The brunette fumbled the kit "Gail" she scolded.  
"What? I thought that was a good one" the blonde said with a grin.  
"It was" Holly said blushing "That was the problem" she sat the kit on the bed, not wanting to waste it by dropping it as she knew Gail would keep going. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand.  
"So have you sewn up many recruits?" The blonde asked seriously.  
"Two or three a year" the brunette said as she started working on Gail's hand "Anything worse than what you have, would go to hospital"   
"Is it usually dog bites?" The blonde asked interested.  
"No actually, it's usually problems stemming from the assault track they make you do, I haven't treated a bite for about two years" Holly said as she stitched.  
"It was my own stupid fault, she lunged for the jacket, I tried to dodge her and she got my hand instead" Gail explained.  
"That's an animal lovers response" the brunette said as she finished with the first cut and moved onto the second. The blonde frowned at her "I've found whenever someone who loves animals gets bitten they tell you it was their own fault, non animal lovers, always blame the animal. I'm not referring to vicious animals, just pets, snakes, cats that sort of thing. The dogs here are essentially trained attack dogs but they are trained to do that under certain conditions, as you saw today, you met Bess before today, would you believe her capable of biting someone?"  
"The dog I met a couple if weeks ago, no" Gail agreed.  
"My point is, most of the time most injuries that involve animals is a mistake on the owners part. And don't get me started on dogs that are blooded for dog fighting, do you have any idea how many animals I treated that had been torn up and left for dead when I was practicing" The blonde smiled at her, even though she was stitching her hand, she liked hearing her babble on about her work, which was obviously her passion "when I got this job I tried..." She stopped when she realised Gail was just looking at her smiling sweetly "What?" She asked.  
"You are cute when you rattle about animals" the blonde again hooked her leg around Holly's and leaned closer "I.."  
Before either could speak or act, there was a knock on the door, Gail released the brunette, who stepped back, having finished stitching her, it was a trainer the blonde had yet to meet "Sorry to disturb you, one of the young dogs is off his food and has been lethargic, It's Tyson, I've segregated him but can you come down and take a look?" She said to the vet then noticed the woman sitting on the bed "I'm sorry, I'm Noelle, I'm one of the animal trainers who will teach you how to train the dogs" she explained.  
"Gail Peck" she replied holding out her undamaged hand.  
"I hear big things from the other trainers, I look forward to working with you" she said shaking her hand.  
"I'll come down as soon as I'm done here" Holly said, Noelle left, closing the door behind her.  
"She seems familiar" the blonde said, her flirting put on the back burner for now.  
"She's married to Staff Sergeant Frank Best from 15" the brunette explained as she placed a dressing on Gail's hand and wrapped it.  
"Ahhh, I've probably seen her at some official thing" the blonde said.  
"How's that feeling?" Holly asked resting her hand on Gail's.  
"Still numb" the blonde said.  
The brunette reached over and pulled a bottle of aspirin "Take these if you have pain for now, I'll get some painkillers sent over as well with the antibiotics, I'll come see you after dinner" she pulled the gloves off "I need to get to the kennels, rest this afternoon, Drs orders" she said with a smile and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked up the stairs of the cabin she shared with her roommate, the rest of the trainees would still be in class going over the rundown today with Oliver, giving her a little time alone. She dropped on her bed, picked up her cell phone and called her brothers number.  
"Hey Kiddo" he said when he picked up "How's dog training?"  
"Great" she said "I got bitten by a dog today"  
"Sis what have I told you about fighting with other woman, your suppose to flirt with them not kill them" he joked, then he's tone got serious "Did you have to go to the hospital?"  
"No, it was just a couple of cuts and teeth marks, the vet out here sewed it up and is getting me some antibiotics from a friend of hers" she explained.  
"That's good" he said, he got distracted for a second, then came back "So anyone hot at the academy you've got your eye on?" He asked.  
"Maybe" the blonde said coyly "Anything interesting at Guns and Gangs?"  
"We've been investigating a huge drug ring, we're hoping in the next few weeks to do a big take down. Get the whole thing shut down in one day" he said ""I have to go, kid, keep in touch and stay safe" he said  
"You stay safe too" she said and he was gone, she sat back and closed her eyes, taking Holly's advice and settling in for a nap.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know, it sucks they all love her, she must have paid them off" Andy's voice came from outside their cabin waking Gail.  
The blonde rolled onto her back and yelped in pain when her wrapped hand hit the bed "Fuck" she muttered.  
Then Nick's voice filtered through "I've tried to talk to her a few times, she's a bitch" he said.  
Gail sighed and got up, she opened the door, both the other trainees jumped "If you are gonna bitch about me do it somewhere else" she said and slammed the door shut. She went straight into her room and slammed that door too. She heard both Andy and Nick leave and sat back down in her bed. She looked at the time, dinner would be soon, she got up, grabbed one of her textbooks and headed up to the cafeteria.  
Oliver was already there talking to Celery "Hey Darlin' how's the hand?"  
"Sore" she said simply and moved to sit.  
"They still giving you a hard time" he asked following and sitting with her.  
She shrugged "It's part of being a Peck" she said.  
"They don't have to be assholes though, it's McNally isn't it?" He asked.  
She shrugged again "Just leave it alone" she said.  
Oliver knowing he wasn't getting anywhere left her to it, once they opened to serve, the blonde grabbed a few things and left. He watched her go, unsure of how to proceed, he decided to keep a closer eye on her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, when Holly went looking for her, she wasn't in her cabin, she ran into Noelle who was returning from the yards, she told her she was sitting on the bench outside the dog yards. The brunette made her way over finding Gail sitting there spacing out. The vet walked over and touched her shoulder, the blonde looked at her shocked "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she said sitting next to her, it was then she realised she was a little pale and sweaty "Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she rested her hand on her forehead.  
Gail smiled, she took the hand off her head and held in in her own "I'm not sick, I'm just terrible with pain" she explained.  
"You picked a terrible profession to be in then" Holly said, head tilted "Do you want to head back to your cabin and I'll give you the shot?"  
"I'd rather let Bess bite my other hand first" the blonde mumbled.  
"McNally saying things again?" The brunette asked.  
"She isn't the most pleasant person to live with" the officer said.  
"Alright then, come back up to the infirmary and I'll check your dressing, give you the shot and the meds so you can head to bed" Holly said standing, Gail still had her hand so she tugged her to her feet.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail sat back on the bed in the infirmary and then laid back on the half reclined bed and closed her eyes "You sure your okay?" Holly asked eyeing her as she got the shot ready.  
"I just hate pain" the blonde said resting her arm over her eyes.  
"I talked to Swarek, he's happy to have you off the obstacle course for a few days, You should be okay to start back after the weekend" the brunette explained "I need your arm" she said standing there, holding the needle. The blonde opened her eyes, put her arm down, unzipped her hoodie and slipped it off her shoulder, Holly injected her, if it hurt, Gail didn't flinch "Rachel said that this should take care of tetanus and a few other things" she put a bottles of pills on the bed "Two lots of antibiotics and two different lots of pain pills, these are oral oxycodone only take one of these every 6 hours, theses ones" she held up another jar "have codeine, every four hours and you take two" she said shaking the pain pills at her.  
"Yes Doc" she said softly and closed her eyes.  
The brunette watched her for a beat "I'll leave your hand alone for now, come see me tomorrow after breakfast since you don't need to train and I'll check the stitches and change the dressing"  
The blonde opened her eyes and looked over at her "Don't worry, I'll be okay"  
"You don't look okay" Holly eyed her as she threw the needle and rubbish into the biohazard bin "You look like your ready to either vomit or pass out"  
"A little of both at the moment" Gail said looking at her "Do you mind if I just lay here for a while?" She asked.  
The brunette took the oxy pills Rachel had given her and pulled a bottle of water from a nearby fridge. She took out a pill and gave it to the blonde "Take this" she said holding out the bottle of water "I'll be back in about half an hour and walk you to your room"  
"Thank you" Gail said and closed her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly returned not long after to find Gail out cold. She stopped and leaned on the doorway considering the other woman for a second minute. The blonde had declared her intentions to try and convince her that them being together was worth the associated risks. That wasn't really the issue, she didn't care about the risks the other woman thought she cared about, her real problem was she didn't know if she could be with a police officer. She worked with them, she knew the risks they took everyday, she knew she would worry about the other woman everyday that she went to work until she got home. She sighed to herself, she knew Gail was cracking through her resistance every time she saw her, she was trying hard not to give in, the fear holding her back. Part of her knew it was useless, that she'd give into the feelings she already had for the feisty blonde sooner or later. It would just take the right undisturbed moment between them for her to cave. She sighed again and moved off the doorway "Gail" she said softly as she crossed the room. The officer didn't even flinch "Gail" she said gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Hmmm" the blonde mumbled, she took Holly's hand and tucked it with her own under her chin.  
The brunette smiled, she leaned over and kissed Gail's forehead "Come on Gail, if I leave you here, you'll fall off that tiny bed" she said as she stood back up.  
"I wanna sleep" she said, not opening her eyes.  
"You'll sleep better in your room" she said.  
"You won't be there though" the blonde reasoned as she opened her eyes and looked up at her.  
"No, I have some paperwork to finish, then I'm heading to bed" Holly said "So I won't be here either"  
"I could always stay with you" Gail said and kissed the hand she was still cuddling.  
The vet frowned at her for a second then she realised what was happening The blonde was high from the medication "I don't think that's a good idea" Holly said, helping her sit up.  
"But it's a great idea Holly" Gail said as she sat on the bed "then we can make out for a while and I can sleep wrapped up in your arms.  
The brunette raised her eyebrow, she'd been surprised the blondes plans weren't more sexual, she took Gail's hand and pulled her off the bed, the officer stumbled and landed against Holly "Hi" She said and leaned in to kiss the brunette.  
Holly pulled back, she held the blonde up with one hand and brushed her hair out of her eyes with the other "Maybe when your not so high"   
"Holly?' Gail said as the brunette started walking them from the room, grabbing the bag with the medications in it on the way.  
"Yea?" the brunette said as she closed and locked the door   
"I really like you" she said as they walked.  
"I know" Holly said as she supported the blonde with her arm around her waist, she smiled, she was going to enjoy giving the officer grief about this tomorrow "I like you too"   
"Not enough to go out with me" Gail pouted.  
The brunette smiled "I do"  
"What's stopping you?" The blonde asked, looking at her.  
Holly used the hand she had the bag in to open the outer door to the building "I'm in a position of power over you to start seeing you now wouldn't be fair" she lied.  
"Bullshit" Gail said "that's not it, your scared and I'm gonna find out why"  
"Really?" the brunette asked jokingly.  
"Yes really" the blonde replied completely serious.  
They walked in silence for a minute of two until they arrived at Gail's cabin "I think you'll be okay to get to bed" Holly said as Gail released her.  
"You sure I can't interest you in a nightcap" the blonde said as she almost tripped up the few steps.  
"I think you've had enough" the brunette said with a chuckle, she handed her the bag of drugs "Goodnight Gail"  
"No kiss?" She asked pouting cutely.  
Holly chuckled and kissed her cheek "Go to bed" she instructed.  
"Night Doc" Gail said and made her way inside.  
The vet watched until she disappeared inside the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail woke up the next morning early, her internal clock waking her well before she needed to be up. She laid on her back and looked at her bandaged hand, she could see some bruising around her fingers where they weren't covered by the bandage. She flexed it and winced. The pain seemed to trigger a memory and she groaned. She needed to apologise to Holly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly watched as Gail walked into the cafeteria, she smiled to herself as she watched the blonde look around, presumably looking for her. When Gail caught sight of her she blushed and headed her way. She stopped and sat opposite her, Holly closed the file she was writing in "Good Morning, how's your hand feeling?" she asked, the blonde sighed "You remember last night don't you?" The brunette said with a smile.  
Gail's head dropped onto the table "Yes" she said into the wood, she then mumbled into the table.  
Holly couldn't understand her "Gail, it's okay, now if you sit up I might be able to work out what you just mumbled"  
The blonde sat up and leaned on her good hand "My hands not as painful and I'm really sorry about last night, the things I said..." She trailed off.  
"It's okay" the brunette said gently resting her hand on Gail's sore one "You weren't feeling well and that combined with the pain killers made it worse"  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" the blonde said moving her hand on top of the vets she started rubbing her thumb over Holly's fingers.  
"You didn't, you only wanted to kiss me then cuddle it wasn't offensive, it was pretty sweet actually" the brunette said smiling.  
"Sweet enough to go to dinner?" Gail asked.  
Holly smiled "Gail, I can't, it's not that..."  
"It's okay, I get it, it's not that you don't like me, maybe I'll talk you into it by the time the training course is done" the blonde winked at her. She lifted her hand and kissed it then made her way over to get some breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next week or so passed quickly for Gail, she was working hard to make an impression on the instructors. She was also working hard to get Holly's attention too. She was waiting outside her office in the mornings with coffee and to help her to classes and volunteered regularly for any tasks that nobody wanted to do. It was Saturday morning, all the trainees aside from Gail and the same two that had stayed before, had left, she'd had made plans with Holly, when she removed the stitches from her hand on Friday, to run that morning but the Vet had gotten an emergency call in the early hours and had left her a text message. The blonde was running along the track alone, concentrating on the music in her ears when she realised there was a dog coming towards her, it was Bess, this meant the brunette was back. She looked up to see Holly rugged up standing on the side of the track "Thought I might find you here" she said wearily.  
Bess ran around Gail as she approached the other woman "Yea, I need to keep up with the others after having time off" as she got closer she could see the brunette looked like she'd been crying "Is everything okay?"  
"The dog I was called away for was shot" the vet was wringing the sleeve of her jacket in her hands in obvious distress "I worked on her for two hours but the damage was too widespread" she said and sniffed "the officer was devastated"  
Gail moved in front of her and rubbed her hand on her arm "I would hug you but I'm all sweaty"  
The brunette reached out and pulled the blonde into her, she put her arms around her waist, moulded against her and rested her head on her shoulder "There was nothing I could do" she whispered.  
Gail held her tightly against her, wishing somehow she could take the pain she was feeling away "I'm sorry" she said against her hair as she held her. They stood on the track cuddling for a few minutes, neither speaking as Bess eventually settled on the grass nearby.  
Holly broke the silence "You are sweaty" she said without moving.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to shower before your next emotional breakdown" Gail said with a smile, she pulled back, she looked into the brunettes eyes "Are you okay?" She asked, still holding her.  
"I will be, it's just the hard part of this job" Holly said, she sighed and reluctantly pulled away completely.  
"I'm done here if you'd like to go get a coffee or something" the blonde offered, unsure about handling the situation and just going with the instinct of not wanting to leave the brunette alone when she's upset.  
"I have paperwork to do because of what happened, I think I'll go take care of it, I just wanted to see...." The vet stopped, she was tired and hadn't meant to say that.  
"You just wanted to see me?" Gail asked, they were still standing close "Feel free to come see me whenever you need" she said picking up Holly's hand "We're friends right? Friends help each other through things"  
The brunette gave her hand a squeeze "Thanks" she said and whistled to Bess "Come on girl, I'll take you and Joe to the park tomorrow for a run" she looked at the blonde whose hand she was still holding "Would you like to come?" She asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked into the dining room for dinner, she'd spent most of the day just relaxing in her cabin, she figured as the training progressed she'd have less down time so she was trying to enjoy some of it, she was carrying one if the texts they were given to read. Duncan and Emily hadn't turned up yet, they were both still at the bottom of the times, Sam had spent most of the day working with them but it looked like they were going to be in the first group that was cut. The blonde walked over and sat in the corner near the serving station, she always came up early, she enjoyed the relative quiet before everyone else arrived "Your early" Oliver said as he walked in "You can have a break on the weekends you know" he said pointing to the book "You can leave as well"  
"Why, I don't want to get too distracted, I'd rather stay here, try and keep on top of it all" she said, laying the book down.  
"From what the other instructors have said, your pretty much top of the group" he told her "But I didn't tell you that" they both watched as Holly came in, Oliver turned back to Gail and noticed the look on her face as she watched her move to a nearby table "It looks like there's enough of a distraction right here" he observed.  
Gail looked at him confused "What?" She asked.  
"It at least explains why you won't leave on the weekends" he said with a chuckle.  
The blonde caught on to what he was saying and frowned "I'm not..."  
"You so are kid, it's okay, it's not against the rules" he looked over at Celery who waved at him "and trust me I get it" he patted her shoulder and walked over to talk to the waving woman.  
Before Gail could get up and go over to Holly, Duncan and Emily sat at the table "Can you give us some tips on getting through that obstacle course quicker? Swarek just keeps pushing us harder" the man said.  
The blonde looked towards the brunette then back to her classmates, Swarek was sitting talking to her so she gave in and started talking them through the course.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After dinner Holly disappeared, Gail had volunteered to do the evening poop and scoop duty, so she'd headed out to the cages. She was just finishing up when she noticed the vet standing near the outer gate "Hey" she said after washing her hands.  
"I just thought I'd come and see if you needed a hand" Holly said putting her hands in her pockets.  
"Already done" the blonde said as she approached the gate, she hit the button that opened it and the brunette stepped back so she could get passed "Walk me to my cabin?" She suggested getting the vibe that the other woman had something to say.  
Holly nodded and they fell into step next to each other, they walked quietly at first until the brunette finally spoke "I'm sorry about this morning, I'm not usually...." She didn't know how to explain it "I don't usually breakdown like that around other people, I'm usually more private, it was embarrassing"  
"It was fine, I don't mind. Like I said friends help each other through things" Gail said, trying to reassure her "Maybe one day I'll come cry on your shoulder"  
Holly smiled at that "Yea sure the big tough loner, Gail Peck, somehow I doubt it"  
The blonde looked over at her "Since when am I a big tough loner?" She asked, then she thought for a second "You read my personnel file"  
The brunette blushed heavy enough that Gail could see it in the dim light "I may have given it a look"  
"You know talking to me is a good way to get to know me too" the blonde pointed out.  
"I know" Holly agreed, they reached the steps of Gail's cabin "So, I'll see you after breakfast tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Sure" Gail said "looking forward to it" she went up the steps. They looked at each other for a second "I have this urge to kiss you goodnight" the blonde confessed.  
"Gail" the brunette said "Please"  
"I know, I know" she said "I'll go before I make more of a fool of myself than I already have, I'll see you after breakfast tomorrow" she turned and went to her door "Night Hol"  
"Night Gail" Holly said and watched her go inside, she sighed and left. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave feedback. Next chapter shouldn't be too long. 

Thanks for your patience


	4. Chapter Four

0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm sorry for the lack of quick updates, my life has been busy and adding in my new girlfriend makes it even busier. Also I did change part of the story so I had to write a whole chapter before I could post. The good news is the next chapter is all but finished and will be up fairly quickly. Thanks to all those who leave feed back. These are the people I continue to write for. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - i only on the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Four

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, when Gail had missed breakfast, Holly was a little concerned, the blonde was usually there before anybody else. She shrugged it off, ate and headed back to her own cabin to get the dogs ready to go. When 9am, came and went, and she had not seen the police officer, she got worried and went in search of her. She knocked on her cabin door to have Gail appear looking sleep dazed, her cropped blonde hair sticking out at all angles. Holly had to admit she looked pretty cute "Sleeping in?" She asked with a smile.  
The blonde frowned for a few seconds, then she realised, her eyes going wide "What time is it?" She asked.  
The brunette looked at her watch "9.30" she answered cheerfully.  
"I'm so sorry" Gail was suddenly awake, she walked back into the cabin, leaving the door open for Holly to follow her in "I didn't sleep very much last night" she said as she headed towards her bedroom "Just.." She started but didn't finish, in her haste to get back to her room and dressed, she fell over her running shoes. As Holly moved to help her trying not to laugh "No, I'm okay" The blonde said getting up "Have a seat" she said pointing at the small couch "I'll just get dressed" she said and disappeared closing the door.  
"You don't need to come, it's okay, I was just making sure you were alright" the brunette called out as she sat.  
"I wanna go, I'm sorry, I don't usually sleep in like that" Gail called back as she quickly got ready. Food would have to wait. There was silence for a minute, then the blonde reappeared looking much more put together, her hair now slightly wet and much more sane "I can't believe I slept in" she mumbled as she sat opposite Holly to put her shoes on.  
The brunette smiled at her "It's only to take the dogs out, if you need the sleep, that's more important"  
"I want to go with you" Gail said as she pulled on her first shoe, she tied it.  
"Okay, well I'm sure there has to be something left for you to eat for breakfast, I'll go get you something while you finish getting ready and I'll meet you out at my car" Holly said standing.  
The blonde slowed her pace "Thanks" she said looking up at her, her face flushed with embarrassment and from trying to get ready quickly.  
"Anytime" the brunette said and slipped out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You over the embarrassment of sleeping in?" Holly said as she held out a takeaway container, with what looked to be some toast and bacon in it, to Gail.  
The blonde was leaning on her car "I think so" she said, taking the offered container.  
"You could have stayed here and rested" the brunette commented, making her way to the yard of her cabin.  
Gail followed her "I said I'd come and honestly I could use the exercise"  
"Now your lying, I know that you and the other recruits are exercising most days from 5am until midmorning" Holly said as she opened the gate to let the two dogs out.  
The blonde greeted the animals "Okay so maybe I just enjoy spending time with you"   
The brunette smiled watching the officer interact with her dogs "I already know that much" she said going back to the car, she opened the back and the dogs jumped in, she secured them then closed it.  
"I haven't exactly been subtle have I?" She asked as she got in the car.  
"No but I can't say I haven't enjoyed the attention" Holly said, once she'd joined her and put her seat belt on.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After they arrived at the dog park, Holly put both dogs on very long leashes so they could wander around but still be close "I thought we were running?" Gail asked as the brunette handed her Joe's lead.  
"We will soon, you just ate a bacon and toast sandwich and I like to let them sniff around for a while before we run" Holly explained as they walked into the park.  
"You come here a lot?" The blonde asked walking next to the brunette.  
The vet looked over at her and smiled "That sounded like a bad pick up line" she said "Yea I try to make it every day but it usually ends up more like a couple of times a week, when there's not training in the academy I get here more"  
They walked for a while, just chatting and joking with each other until they came to a cement path "You ready to run?" Holly asked.  
"Definitely" 

0-0-0-0-0-0 

They ran the track around the park three times, keeping a steady pace until both dogs were panting. Once they stopped Gail dropped onto the grass, flat on her back. Joe decided to take advantage of her and licked up the side of her face "Gross" she said wiping the slobber off her face.  
Holly chuckled dropping into a sitting position next to her, Joe laid down, as did Bess, both still panting from the exercise "It's just his way of thanking you" she said with a smile, watching the blonde.  
"His thank you could be a little less damp" she said sitting up and patting his head.  
"He's usually pretty aloof with new people but he likes you" the brunette expla  
"I like him too" Gail said as she lifted his chin up a little "it's helps that he's really cute"  
"You like your men cute then?" Holly asked teasing her.  
"No I like human men far away from me and I like my women smart and beautiful" the blonde said in a suggestive tone, her blue eyes smouldering.  
Which made the brunette internally shudder, this woman will truly be the death of her "Come on" she said as she got to her feet "There's a fenced, off lead section that's usually pretty empty about now, Bess likes to chase the ball and Joe likes to chase her" she said walking away.  
Joe whimpered watching her go "I know how you feel bud" the blonde said and got to her feet, keeping her eyes firmly on Holly's ass as she walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They got back to the school just before lunch then headed back to their own cabins to shower and change, having agreed to eat together. Gail checked her phone when she walked in, she'd left it behind in her hurry to get out that morning, she had four missed calls, two from her mother, she deleted those voicemails without really listening to them. The third was her brother just checking in to see how her hand had recovered then the forth was Traci, her and the guys wanted her to come to The Penny for dinner and drinks that night, she deleted the message and called Traci back, who picked up after two rings "So you are alive?" The other woman answered.  
"Yes I am, tell my brother my hand is good as new" she heard Traci tell him and heard his answer.  
"You heard that?" She asked.  
"Yup" the blonde answered as she flopped on the couch "So what time tonight?" She asked.  
"Your actually gonna come?" The new detective asked,  
"I figured it's about time" she said.  
"Need some advice about the Doc huh?' She asked.  
"Traci" Gail said through gritted teeth "And no I don't, it's going fine"  
"It's okay he didn't hear me and anyway he's on surveillance tonight so he won't be there" Traci explained.  
"Good so 7?" The blonde asked.  
"Works for me" The other woman said.  
"I gotta go shower before they serve lunch" Gail said, they said their goodbyes and ended the call. The blonde checked the time on her phone, she sighed and quickly set about getting ready for her shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail arrived at the Penny about fifteen minutes late and headed straight to the bar. As she'd waited for her cab, she'd stopped to ask Holly to join her, she already knew the brunette would knock her back but didn't see the harm in asking "I was wondering if you'd bailed on us" Traci said meeting her at the bar.  
"No I just lost track of time" The blonde said.  
"We've got a table and some beer jugs going" the detective said.  
"I'll stick to soda I think" she said and ordered a diet coke. Traci gave her a look "I basically have to pass the physical for the academy again" she reminded her, she had gotten a cab just in case over the course of the night, she changed her mind.  
"Oh yea I forgot" The other woman said and led her to their table.  
"Hey, it's Gail, honey look it's Gail" Dov said, he had his arm around Chloe Price.  
"Hi" the blonde said as she sat down "How have you been?"  
"Good" the younger woman said. They exchanged a knowing look, neither mentioned the reason she'd been transferred, it was actually a fairly well kept secret which was surprising.  
"So I hear there's some big bust coming soon any of you losers involved?" Gail asked taking the focus off Chloe, she might not get on with the woman but she felt for her situation.  
The conversation flowed easily between them all. When Dov, who had sobered up a little, pulled out the trivia cards, Gail excused herself and headed for the bar. She had just ordered some beer for the others and a lemonade for herself when Chloe came up behind her "Thanks for not saying anything"  
The blonde shrugged "It's not my place and it doesn't effect your performance as a police officer, just your personal life" she said "Does Dov know?" She asked.  
"This is our third date, he's coming for dinner tomorrow night" she explained.  
"Don't leave it too long, he won't care that you have a kid or who the father is" Gail said as she sipped her drink "Traci has Leo, the boys love him"  
"Leo's not a six month old baby who's father is the married police commissioner" Chloe said pointed out.  
"Unfortunately we all make mistakes, sometimes you have to face and learn to live with them" the other woman nodded and headed back to the table.  
She picked up the small tray with the beers and as went to move too, she heard a voice behind her "Gail Peck, is that you?"  
The blonde put the tray down, turned and grinned "Luke Callaghan" she said as she threw herself into his arms "What the hell are you doing back?" She said into his shoulder.  
"I was discharged" he said, it was then she noticed he had a cane.  
"Bad?" She asked, pulling back and looking at him.  
"I lost my foot and ankle to a IED" he said "but I managed to save my platoon" he said.  
"Did you talk to Steve?" She asked.  
He shook his head "He was busy, I figured a cop like you would be at the Penny"  
"I'm not usually, come and sit down I'll introduce you to my friends" she quickly got another beer for him and they headed over to sit down.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After introducing everyone, they settled into the conversation. Luke had offered to buy a round and headed to the bar "How do you know Luke?" Traci asked.  
"We grew up together, he lived across the road, he was always best friends with Steve. They went to school together, I was the annoying kid sister for most of it" she explained "My brother joined the police force and Luke went into the Army, he's done multiple tours of duty in Afghanistan"  
"And now I'm back, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do but I'm just happy to be home" he said and sat down.  
Gail smiled at him, something made her turn, she looked towards the door and spotted a familiar brunette head, she stood "Excuse me" she got up and made her way across the bar.  
"Holly?" She said, walking up behind her, the brunette span around.  
"There you are" the vet said looking relieved.  
"Is everything okay?" The blonde asked.  
"I thought I'd come and join you for a drink" before Gail could express her happiness Holly continued "I was just getting out of the car when I got a call about an injured dog" she said "So unfortunately I need to go, I um.... just wanted to let you know that I was..." she started, a little unsure, starting to think she shouldn't have come in.  
"Do you need a hand?" The blonde asked, even though Luke was there, she was more than happy to leave to help her.  
"I don't want to pull you away from your friends" the brunette wanted to say yes, she knew she could always use a second pair of hands when it came to the late night calls she frequently got.  
Gail smiled "let me just grab my stuff and I'll come with you" she said and disappeared, when she got back to the table, Traci gave her a look "K-9 emergency" was all she said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they walked into the clinic, they found the officer and his dog, he was trying to stem the blood flow "Taz jumped off into a storm drain after a suspect and got impaled on something she flipped out and pulled off herself off it before I could get to her, now she won't stop bleeding" he said desperately.  
"It's okay" Holly said as she pulled gloves on, she looked at Gail "Out in the front office, there's a phone number on the wall next to the phone, it says blood dogs, call tell them I'll need at least two possibly 3 donor dogs" she said, she looked down at the dog that was shaking in front of her, hoping she could help her last long enough for the other dogs to arrive, she got to work as Gail ran out and made the call.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It turned out the dog had been impaled in her abdomen, she missed most of her organs but nicked a major vein, Holly managed to repair it and the damage to the surrounding tissue, with the blood transfusions, she would hopefully recover. The brunette looked over at Gail who had acted as a second nurse for her during the surgery, the vet nurse would stay with the dog until Holly's part time vet, he worked 9 to 5 while she was training, returned in the morning. The vet gave the nurse instructions for the night, she looked at the blonde and gestured towards the door, they both headed for the door, where they pulled off the bloody surgery drapes and masks, putting them in a nearby laundry bin. They were both wearing scrubs underneath.  
"How is she?" The waiting officer asked upon seeing them.  
"She's not great" Holly said with a sigh "We have to see how the next 24 hours goes first, how the transfusions take, then it'll be day to day, I'm sorry I can't give you more, the blood loss alone may kill her"  
The officer put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure you did your best" he said looking past her, to the dog "I'm gonna sit with her for a while"  
"Come see me here tomorrow, we'll talk about what we'll do going forward" the brunette said.  
"Sure" he said and went into the other room.  
Holly looked to Gail, who was leaning on the wall. She looked drained but also looked completely different in the green scrubs she was wearing, it made something stir deep in her belly. She imagined she'd have much the same reaction to her in her police uniform "I'd say we could go and have a drink at the Penny, but I'm pretty sure it would be closed by now" she said leaning on the wall next to the officer.  
"I'm sure we could find somewhere to buy a drink" the blonde said with a half smile.  
"I have a bottle of bourbon at the school for just this type of night if your interested" Holly offered.  
"Sounds great" Gail said and pushed off the wall "Let's get out of here"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon getting back to the school, Holly fed the dogs while Gail changed and they met back at the brunettes cabin, The vet was in the kitchen, just finished organising some food for them, when there was a knock on the door "Wow" The blonde said as she walked in wearing sweats "This place is three times the size of my cabin"  
Holly smiled "Well I am the Director" as she closed the door behind her "I reheated some pasta, I wasn't sure if you'd eaten" she said gesturing to the table.  
"Thanks, you didn't really need to do that" Gail said as she nervously put her hands in her pockets.  
The brunette moved towards the table "I know your hungry" she said "Please sit, eat" She said.  
The blonde moved over and sat, they started eating in silence until Holly spoke "So what did you think about the surgery?"  
Gail swallowed "It wasn't as bloody as I thought it would be, it was really interesting"  
"You don't regret leaving your friends tonight? She asked.   
The blonde shook her head "I only went because they keep nagging me, I was happy when you walked in, I was more disappointed that I missed the chance to have a drink with you"  
Holly stood and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of bourbon "Let's remedy that now" she poured them both a generous drink and sat back down.  
Gail took a long drink from the glass "Yum" she said licking her lips.  
The brunette watched her, probably for longer than was necessary, then took a sip of her own "So back to class tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Yes but you'll be there" the blonde said with a wink as she put down her glass and picked up her fork.  
"Not tomorrow, Oliver will handle it, I'll head back in and check on Taz" Holly said.  
"Do you think she'll survive?" Gail asked, moving the food around on her plate.  
"To be honest it could go either way, if she rejects the transfusions or just the blood loss was too great for too long, she might not even wake up" the brunette said with a sigh, she wiped her mouth then dropped her napkin on her plate, no longer hungry she picked up her glass, just holding it "I hate this job sometimes" she said with a sigh.  
"I think I understand that now more than I did before tonight" the blonde said "You were impressive" Gail said as she put her fork down and picked up her own drink.  
"Thanks" Holly said with a half smile "Not exactly how I wanted the night to go" she mumbled.  
"Oh really?" The blonde said raising an eyebrow "And what were you hoping for when you turned up at the Penny?" She asked as she got up, she moved over next to Holly and lent on the table.  
The brunette stood up and positioned herself in front of the blonde, she put her own glass down and took Gail's from her hand. She took the now empty hand in her own "I wanted to spend some time with you" she confessed, linking their fingers.  
"Really?" The blonde asked as put hand on the other woman's hip and tugged her against her.  
"Yes really" Holly answered, she felt Gail's free hand rest on her back and she leaned in, giving in to the moment. Before their lips could meet, the vet's cell phone rang, the brunette pulled away slightly. She pulled the phone from her pocket "Its the clinic" she said, she gave the blondes hand a squeeze and pulled away.  
"Fuck" Gail's mouthed to herself, she picked up her glass and drained the remaining liquid in one gulp.  
"What's her stats?" She heard Holly say "Alright, no it's okay I'll be there shortly" She said and ended the call "Taz's heart rate isn't holding steady, I need to go back and make sure I haven't missed something" she said.  
"I get it" Gail said putting her glass on the table "Do you need any help?" She offered.  
"It's okay, at least one if us should get some sleep" Holly said moving over to her bag, she dropped her phone inside.  
"Do you want me to clean up or anything?" The blonde offered.  
The brunette shook her head "It's fine, I'll throw them in the dishwasher tomorrow" she looked at Gail, part of her was glad her phone had stopped them, it was a move she knew she shouldn't make, she was just having trouble staying away from the feisty blonde "Walk me out?" She said.  
Gail grabbed her bag and followed Holly out the door, the brunette turned back, shut off the lights and closed the door, locking it. As they stopped at the car the blonde reached out for her hand, Holly allowed the touch "If you can, do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow after training before classes, maybe take the dogs to the park?" She asked as she ran her thumb over the back of her hand, she knew it was a long shot, she could see the walls the other woman tried to keep up around her sliding back into place.  
"Gail, I... We shouldn't" the brunette said but didn't release her hand "I'm sorry I know I keep confusing you, I'm confused myself"  
"I know how I feel" Gail said, she squeezed Holly's hand "I can wait for you to figure it out" she kissed the other woman's cheek "I'll see you later" she gave her hand another squeeze then released it "Call me if you need help" she said and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up within the next few days. Please leave feedback if you have time.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	5. Chapter Five

0-0-0-0-0-0

Here it is, new update, hope you enjoy this one. I've had a few comments that some of Gail's actions are out of character, just a quick reminder that this is an AU fic so they won't be exactly the same as they are in the show. Gail is confident in who she is in this, still snarky and screwed up by her family of course but she's a little different from the Gail Peck we know and love. Anyway sorry for the delays in posting, life gets in the way sometimes. Already started the next chapter so it won't be long. I hope. Enjoy, read and review.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Five

0-0-0-0-0-0

Monday morning, after they're early morning run through the course, Gail dropped onto her bed. She knew she needed to get up and head to the mess hall for breakfast but wasn't sure she had the energy, considering they still had another training session to go that morning, it wasn't helpful. She reached back and grabbed her cell phone that was sitting on her bedside table, there was a text from Holly, apologising that she had to leave the night before and that Taz was still holding on. She smiled to herself, she liked that she'd thought of her enough to contact her, she sent her a quick one back asking her to keep her updated.  
As she went to put her phone back it rang, she looked at her phone, it was Dov "You must be desperate if your calling me" she joked when she answered it.  
"Did you know about Chloe and the commissioners baby?" He asked her, she could hear the anger in his tone "Does everyone know and they've been laughing at me?" He added.  
"I only know because I was partnered with her when she freaked out about it one day, a total of 8 people, aside from you and I, know who the father is, most of them Chloe's family" she explained "She doesn't want people to know, it was an affair Dov, it's not something she's proud of"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sounding hurt.  
"One, I didn't know you were dating until I saw you together and two, as soon as I knew, I told her to tell you, I also said you wouldn't care, you haven't done anything stupid have you?" She asked. There was silence on the other end of the phone "You idiot, I'm gonna hang up and your gonna call her and fix whatever the hell you've done, she's a sweet girl who got into a bad situation" he still said nothing "Do you like her?" She asked.  
"Yes" he said without hesitating.  
"Then none of this matters"  
There was silence on the line for a few seconds "Your right" Dov said softly "Damn it" he swore to himself.  
"I know, fix it" she said and ended the call. She scrolled through her phone and made another call "Hey big brother" she said when he answered.  
"Wow my sister is calling me, something must be wrong" Steve said his tone sarcastic.  
She ignored him "Has Luke caught up with you yet?" She asked.  
"I saw him this morning, he told me he saw you at the Penny, were meeting for a beer tonight" he said "He told you about his leg?" He asked.  
"Yea" Gail said sadly "He seems pretty good, it must have taken months to recover"  
"Yea, he was in a veterans rehab clinic in Vancouver for the last six months, he's trying to work out what he wants to do now" Steve explained "He's been offered teaching positions in the Army but he's had it, I've said I'll check around see if there's anything he could do within the department"  
"I'll let you know if I hear anything too" she said "I better go get breakfast, stay safe" she said.  
"You too" he said and she ended the call.

0-0-0-0-0-0

All the trainees ran across the line within about 30 seconds of each other "Alright" Sam said as they all dropped onto the nearby grass, puffing and panting "You all need to at least match or better that time to secure a position and remember, final assessment is next week, the final 3 runs of the course will be held over three days, no averages, your best time will be taken" he explained. "The bottom 5 will be cut, if you are cut you are welcome to reapply on our next intake" he looked over his folder then at his watch "Ok hit the showers. You've got a class to get to" he said and walked away.  
"Slave driver" Andy mumbled.  
Nick who was on her right laughed, Gail rolled her eyes and stood, wanting to beat her roommate to their shared bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The class ended for the day and Gail stood planning on heading to her cabin, grabbing a book and heading over to hang out at the dog cages until it was dinner time "Gail, can I have a word?" Oliver said from the desk. The blonde stopped and waited until everyone was gone "I got a call this morning" he said "Your dad was checking in seeing how your doing"  
"What did you say?" She asked sitting on a nearby desk.  
"That your holding your own, I didn't really give him much to go on, I got the idea that the call wasn't coming from him"  
"My mother?" She asked.  
Oliver nodded "It certainly seemed like it was, he sounded proud of you though"  
Gail shrugged "I knew she'd find a way to get to me" she sighed  
Oliver stood up, moved over to her and sat on the desk in front of her "I've known your family for a long time darlin, when I knew you were training here, I looked into everything and everyone to see if your mother had influence over anyone here" he gave her a smile "Holly is a very smart woman, with her own issues with your mother, she ensured that everyone here has had nothing to do with her. There isn't anyone here that would be effected, the only one would be Noelle because she's married to Frank but he's not a pushover when it comes to the brass, he's staff Sargent at 15 because of his record not his politics. The ones who pick the trainees who get the positions are, Swarek, Noelle and I"   
"I thought the brass had some say?" The blonde asked.  
"Out of the 15 people here we will make 5 strong recommendations and they will get the positions, the board just approves their transfers, 2 trainees are used as reserves but return to normal duty in case a position comes up before the next intake" he explained "But I didn't tell you that though because usually only those two officers know"  
"They could argue that I have an advantage because I know you" Gail pointed out.  
"Do you think me knowing you is an advantage?" He asked with a grin.  
The blonde returned the smile "No you are liable to give me a harder time"  
"I've known other trainees and it's never been an issue, anyone who knows me knows I'm fair when it comes to the selection process"  
Gail nodded "Anything else?" She asked, she wanted to get to her reading.  
"How's it going with the Doc, she still resisting?" He asked.  
Gail blushed heavily "I think she's getting there, we almost kissed last night"  
"Give her time" he said "She won't be able to resist your charm for long" he winked at her "Speaking of charm, I'm taking Celery to dinner so I'm heading out" he said standing.  
"Thanks for the heads up" The blonde said getting up.  
"Anytime"

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Morning Gail" Holly said with a grin as she walked up to her office. It was Wednesday morning, Gail hadn't seen her again until Tuesday afternoon, the vet had spent the rest of the last two days at the clinic with Taz, who had been allowed to go home yesterday. Not wanting to push too hard the officer had turned up today with a coffee and a smile for the other woman, never mentioning their almost kiss.  
"Morning" the blonde said handing her the coffee "You in class today?" She asked.  
"No, Oliver's running it again today, I've been summoned back to 15, the higher ups have requested that I'm at the clinic for the day" she said opening her office "it's usually because there is some big raid or something going on, they want me close in case something goes wrong with the dogs"  
Gail nodded, wondering if her friends and brother would be involved "Well you'll be missed here" the blonde said, she winked and left "Have a good day" she called back.  
"You too" Holly called back, shaking her head and smiling at the retreating officer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked into the clinic "Hey Jim" she said.  
"Hey Doc" he said looking up he handed her a clipboard "Tim is here with Trixie to get the stitches out"  
"Okay" she went to go but stopped "Do you have any idea what's going on today?"   
"Huge raid on the Dowling crew by guns and gangs at midday, half of 15 will be there, they've even put on reserve all the on calls from our section.  
"That's a lot of dogs, explains why I'm here" Holly said "Let's just hope I'm not needed"  
Jim sighed and nodded "I'm crossing everything"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked into the classroom, she was one of the first there "Oh hey Noelle" she said upon seeing her, sitting at the desk "I thought Oliver was taking us today" she said as she sat.  
"We figured you lot could do with learning some basics of the dog training, there's a few of the trainees who are close time wise and if it comes down to it we may have to select based on how they handle the dogs"  
The blonde nodded and pulled the books she needed out of her bag "Which dog are we using?"  
"We got some young dogs back from foster care this morning, I figured we'd use one of them, teach them and you lot together" the older officer explained.  
Gail nodded, before anymore could be said, more of the trainees filed in, ending the conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was finishing up some paperwork when the emergency alarm went off, she stood and ran out to see an officer carrying his dog, there was blood all over the front of him and it was dripping off the dogs fur "What happened to him?" She asked opening the trauma room door.  
"Everything went to shit, they didn't take kindly to the raid, poor Duke was on the front line, he got stabbed in the chest" he put the dog down.  
The brunette started working, she could already hear the dog was having trouble breathing "How about the officers?" Holly knew Gail had friends and family at 15.  
"The lead detective got shot, I think his name was Peck, he was about the worst. Last I heard he was alive and on his way to hospital"  
The brunettes stomach dropped, she knew from what Gail had told her that her brother was in Guns and Gangs at 15, so she knew it had to be Steve. She would have to treat the dog first but once it was done she'd do her best to help the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A while later, Holly knocked on the staff sergeants door "Hey Dr Stewart, how's Duke?" Frank asked.  
"He'll be fine, I've got him sedated and the part time vet is watching him for the night" she explained, "I had heard one of the detectives has been hurt"  
"Yea, we're just waiting to hear how he is, I'm about to head to the hospital" he said cleaning up the paperwork on his desk.  
"Is it Steve Peck?" She asked.  
The man froze, then continued "One, why do you ask? and two who told you?"  
"No one told me" she lied "I knew it was a big guns and gangs case and I'm only asking because Gail Peck's at the K-9 academy and if her brothers been hurt, she has the right to know"  
He nodded "Yes it is Steve, he was shot during the raid, he's at Toronto General and as far as I've been told he is alive and headed into surgery, two shots in his vest, one in the shoulder, one in the leg, I'll leave contacting Gail to you, I'll let their parents know she's been told"  
"Thank you, I'll get over and get her" she said turning to go.  
"Holly" he said, she looked back "Thanks"  
She nodded and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked into her office at the academy, she put her kit down "Shit" she said to herself. She really did not want to deliver this news to the other woman but she knew it would be easier for her to take from herself than her mother. She grabbed the coat off her chair and her handbag from the med kit she'd bought back with her and headed back out the door. She first tried the blondes cabin, it was well before dinner so she knew where her friend could be. She found Gail sitting, reading on the garden seat outside the dog cages "Hey" the blonde said when she saw her "Any bad injuries?" She asked with a smile as she stood up. As she got closer the officer noticed the look on her face "What's wrong?" She asked, the smile dropping from her face.  
"Gail" she stopped in front of her "the raid today was by the guns and gangs detectives at 15, it didn't go as planned" Holly started to explain.  
"Steve's been hurt?" She asked already knowing the answer by the other woman's face and body language.  
"Yea" the brunette said, she reached out and took the blondes hand "He's at Toronto General, I'll take you over"  
The other woman nodded and they turned, still holding hands, and started walking towards Gail's cabin "How bad is it?" She asked Holly.  
"Two shots to his chest they were caught by his vest, one in his shoulder and one in his leg" she said "last report Sergeant Best received, he was headed into surgery"  
The blonde nodded, she she released the brunettes hand and dashed up the stairs, going into the cabin, Holly heard murmured conversation as Gail reappeared, wearing a jacket, tucking her wallet and phone into the pockets, she said "It's none of your God damn business" and closed the door. The brunette raised her eyebrow "My idiot roommate" the blonde explained as she walked down the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly pulled up at the hospital, she parked and they sat in the car for a minute "Can..." Gail started, she hesitated and then looked at the brunette "Can you stay with me.... please?"  
"Whatever you need" Holly said, she put her hand on the blondes. A moment of understanding passed between them, for tonight at least, the vet would be there for her, however she needed her.  
They got out and walked into the hospital. As they reached the doors Gail reached out and took the brunettes hand again, linking their fingers. They walked in, Traci, Dov and Chris walked straight to her as soon as they saw her, the detective in training hugged her, she returned it with one arm and didn't let go of Holly "Any news?" She asked.  
"He was doing okay when he went in, the shoulder was a through and through, his leg, the shot hit the bones in his lower leg and he's got a couple of broken ribs, the surgery is for his leg and to patch up the others"  
Gail sighed with relief that it seemed he would live "Any sign of her?" she asked.  
"No and I'd prefer to meet my boyfriends mother as his girlfriend when he's not in surgery, so if she shows..." Traci said.  
"I know nothing" the blonde said.  
It was then the other woman noticed Holly "Hi Dr Stewart" she said.  
The brunette stepped up next to Gail "Detective Nash" she said "I think under the circumstances you can call me Holly"  
"Traci" she said back "This is Dov and Chris, we went to the academy with Gail"  
"Nice to officially meet you Doc" Chris said.  
"I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances" Holly said as she shook their hands.  
Before anymore could be said the surgeon appeared "Steve Peck's family?" He called looking at the paperwork, the blonde walked over with the brunette in tow and Traci following behind.  
"I'm his sister, Gail, How is he?" She asked.  
"He's doing well, he's awake and his vitals are strong, he's got 2 broken ribs from the shots to his vest, the shoulder was a through and through so with a bit of physical therapy it should be fine" he hesitated.  
"And his leg?" Gail asked, squeezing Holly's hand, scared of the answer.  
"Both bones were smashed by the bullet, we've pieced it back together as best we could with pins and plates, right now it's a case of wait and see but what I can say is it will be a long recovery, I'm sorry"  
"He's alive and he should stay that way, right now that's good enough" the blonde said "Thank you"  
"Can we see him?" Traci asked.  
"Only family for now" he said  
"She's his girlfriend" Gail assured him.  
"Alright, one at a time" he said "He'll be in intensive care for 24 hours just to monitor him, he should be on the orthopaedic floor after that"  
"Go" the blonde said to her friend "My mothers bound to show soon, you might not get in until tomorrow if you wait"  
"Thanks" Traci said and followed the doctor.  
Gail turned to Holly, she could see the the officer was on the edge of falling apart "Come here" the brunette said, she pulled the blonde into a hug as she sobbed on her shoulder.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After Gail recovered a little, her and Holly sat in nearby seats, the blonde went completely silent, still holding the brunettes hand, refusing to let go. Within about five minutes the officer heard a familiar voice "Gail?" It was Luke. The blonde stood up, releasing Holly briefly to hug him "How's he doing?"  
When she sat back down, she took the brunettes hand again "He's alive" she said.  
"I feel like there's a but coming" the blonde man said, still standing.  
The younger woman went to speak but stopped before the sob came out "He was shot in the lower leg it smashed both bones and they did their best.." Holly explained for her as she pulled the blonde into her arms, Gail's arms wrapping around her waist, her head buried in her neck.  
"But they can't make any guarantees" Luke finished for her "I'm Luke by the way" he said.  
"Holly" she said with a smile.  
"Old friend of Steve's" he explained.  
"I'm...." The brunette hesitated "I'm a friend of Gail's" she settled on.  
He looked at his old friend and the way she was clinging to Holly. Her hands fisted in her shirt so hard her knuckles were white and her head resting in the crook of her neck, didn't look just friendly to him, the blonde didn't hold onto anyone like that, even when she broke her arm falling off Steve's bike as a kid, her brother had carried her home with her crying but refused to be comforted by anyone "Sure" he said.  
Holly knew by his tone he didn't believe her "You should take a seat" she offered.  
He shook his head "I've done multiple tours of duty, been blown up and I am, to this day, still more terrified of Elaine Peck than anything else, she still hates me from that time we took her car for a joyride and she had us arrested"  
Gail sniffed and sat up slightly, resting her head on Holly's shoulder "She never had either of you arrested technically, but she did keep you overnight until your parents found out, then let Steve stew in the holding cells for three days"  
"I was grounded for a month, your mom tried to stop us being friends after that" he said.  
"I know, your parents were cool to help you guys stay friends though" the blonde commented.  
"They were" Luke said wistfully "Speaking of whom, I should get back, let them know he's alive and will hopefully recover" he looked to Gail "Call if you need me, no matter what time" he said.  
Gail released Holly and got up and hugged him again "Of course" she said as she pulled back, she sat back next the brunette, their hands, now instinctually finding each other.  
He winked at Holly and turned to leave "Callaghan?" The blonde called out.  
"Yea?' He said turning back careful.  
"Thank you"  
"Anytime" he answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0 

After a while, Holly offered to go and get coffee for the group they all declined as they were leaving soon, Gail, of course, insisted on going with her, not willing to let the other woman go for any length of time. They were standing quietly, still holding hands, in a nearby coffee shop, waiting for their order, when the blonde finally broke the silence "He's an idiot, he knows that ETF always goes in first, he never should have been at the front" she said "Moron nearly got himself killed"   
The brunette knew she was just venting and didn't really mean what she said "He's alright, he might have a few issues with his leg but he's alive" she said.  
"I know" Gail said "I just..." She stopped for a second then continued "he's the only one who understands what it was like to grow up in that house, the only one who really loves me" she sighed "He's the only one who understands why I'm as fucked up as I am" she added , in a quieter tone.  
Holly moved in front of her "Your not fucked up" she said as she took her other hand.  
The blonde smirked "trust me I've been very well behaved around you"  
"Then don't be, how are you suppose to get me to go out with you if I don't see everything that makes up Gail Peck" the vet pointed out with a small smile.  
"I don't usually hug people and fall apart on them" Gail said blushing slightly.  
"Well I'm glad I was there for you" Holly said, she dropped one of the blondes hands and put it on her cheek "You can lean on me anytime, I lent on you the other day" she said softly. Brushing her thumb along her jaw.  
Gail looked at the brunettes lips, they were standing very close, she looked at her eyes then her lips again. As she went to lean in the bell on the door rang, breaking the moment, even worse was the voice that came right after "So your brothers in intensive care with a stranger and your getting coffee with....." Her mother stopped unable to see Holly's face as her daughter's back was to her, blocking her view.  
They both dropped their hands "Mother" Gail said as she turned around "I believe you know Dr Holly Stewart from the K-9 academy"  
"Nice to see you again superintendent" the brunette said, after she spoke the barista called her name "I'll just..." She said and left the mother and daughter but remained in earshot.  
"What is she doing here?" Elaine asked crossing her arms.  
"She was nice enough to bring me to the hospital" Gail said simply "She's a friend of mine"  
"She's your instructor Gail, do you really think you should be flirting with her" the older woman said irritated. The blonde frowned and went to speak but Elaine continued "Don't think I don't know about your recent flings with women, as long as you don't parade it in front of people, you can sleep with whoever you want, until you settle down with a man" she said "This K-9 thing is only temporary too, you will follow the Peck name and go into administration"  
Holly watched, as the woman who had given her hell, tore strips off Gail, who she could see was frozen and close to tears again. She didn't like it and before she could stop herself the anger took over and she spoke "Enough" Both women turned to look at her in shock "Today's been hard enough on her with Steve being shot, leave her alone"  
"And who are you to tell me to leave my daughter alone?" Elaine asked incredulously.  
"Her friend, so just back the hell off" she said moving in front of Gail.  
The red haired woman's face flushed red "Don't you dare tell me what to do with my child, I'll have your job for this" she said in a low venomous tone.  
With those words, something clicked in the younger Peck and she spoke up "No you won't" the blonde said stepping out from behind Holly "As much as I am happy my friend wanted to stand up to you to protect me, I'm old enough to do it myself" seeing the brunette jump to her defence had made her realise she needed to do it herself "I'm not having flings with women Mother, I'm a lesbian and when I do settle down it will be with a woman not a man" Elaine went to speak but Gail cut her off "And if I'm selected, I'll work in the K-9 division as long as I damn well please, I have no intention of ever going into administration" she took a breath "Now Holly and I are going over to see Steve and I don't really give a fuck what you think" she took the brunette by her free hand and walked out of the shop.  
"Wow" Holly said half a minute later, when she realise Elaine hadn't followed them, she tugged the other woman to a stop "That was..."  
"I've never done that before" Gail said rubbing the back of her neck, she still looked shocked.  
"How do you feel?" The brunette asked, offering her the other coffee in the tray she was holding.  
The blonde took it "A little numb, in a way relieved, terrified at what the repercussions will be for both of us" she said.  
Holly let her hand go so she could get rid of the tray into a nearby bin, after she did she took Gail's hand again and they started walking up the path again "I'm not scared of Elaine Peck as I said her influence does not reach me or the academy and after her actions on the review panel when I applied, she not allowed on any others that deal with my job, with your possible selection, I'll call the instructors in and tell them she's on the warpath, it won't be a problem" the brunette tried to reassure her.  
"Still watch your back, she can be very sneaky and conniving" the blonde said.  
"Okay" Holly said giving in "Gail" she said tugging her to a stop "In the shop..." She let go of Gail's hand.  
"I know.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't...."  
The brunette cut her off when their lips met, her free hand went to the blondes cheek as she kissed her softly for a few seconds then pulled back "I didn't want it to be ruined by your mother" she brushed her thumb over Gail's cheek "let's go see your brother" she dropped her hand down, took the blondes and led the speechless officer into the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Sis" Steve slurred when she came in the door.  
"Pain killers working hard I see" she said, looking at the contraption he had on his leg "How are feeling?"  
He sighed and winced when it hurt his ribs "Like I just got shot" he said "Mom threw Traci out" he said, looking unhappy about it.  
"I know, she's okay though, she said she'll be back tomorrow and to call her once your out of intensive care" Gail said as she moved over and sat next to him "I just came out to mom" she said softly.  
"Really?" He asked sounding surprised, he never thought she'd do it, she nodded "Why now?"  
"She was going off about Holly and then tells me she knows I've been having flings with women and then went on about the K-9 stuff. Then Holly stepped in and told her it was enough, I stopped her and ended up telling her I was gay and that I'm not going into admin"  
He thought for a second "Hold up, who is Holly?"  
Gail blushed "Holly, is Dr Stewart the vet from the K-9 clinic in 15 and director of the academy"  
"Are you together?" He ask smiling, even drugged up he could see his sister like her by her smile as she talked about her.  
"Not yet but she did kiss me earlier and it wasn't a friendly kiss, if you know what I mean" Gail said "and before you say anything, it's not against the rules for me to date her, she not part of the selection process"  
"Good" he said and yawned, gasping at the rib pain.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"I will be" he said, his eyes closed in pain "You can go if you want to avoid Mom, she'll be back soon" Steve suggested, looking at her again.  
"Okay" she said "I'll come see you after training tomorrow" she stood and leaned over giving him a gentle cuddle "I'm glad your still here Steve"  
"Me too kid" he whispered and kissed her head "I'll see you tomorrow"  
Gail stood up "Call me if you want me to bring anything"  
"Just yourself" Steve said "Oh and this Holly, I'd like to meet the woman who gave my sister the balls to stand up to our mother"  
"Alright, I'll see you later" she said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They didn't speak much on the car ride back to the academy, when they arrived Gail insisted on walking Holly back to her cabin. They were almost there when the blonde spoke "So do you want to go out for dinner on Friday?" She asked.  
"Gail" The brunette said in a tone that Gail was getting to know well "I can't"  
The blonde stopped walking "You kissed me" she pointed out roughly, she was tired and stressed she didn't have the patience to take the other woman's back and forth antics.  
"I know, I...." Holly stopped, she really didn't have any explanation for it.  
"You what?" The blonde pushed.  
"It was a weak moment" the brunette said, without much conviction.  
Gail raised an eyebrow "A weak moment" she repeated. She sighed "Alright whatever" she said and started walking away shaking her head, she had her own shit to deal with.  
"Gail, don't" she said.  
"I wouldn't want you to have another moment of weakness" she said sarcastically "I'll see you in class" she added and left.  
"Fuck" Holly said to herself, she'd screwed up, she shouldn't have kissed the blonde but couldn't bring herself to regret it, what she did regret were her actions just now. She looked at her watch and realised they missed dinner. She decided she'd feed her dogs, go and get them something to eat then try and make things right with Gail.

0-0-0-0-0-

Gail was sitting on the porch of her cabin reading when Andy came up, she disappeared inside and returned wearing a jacket "Everybody's up at the mess hall playing cards" she stated "I guess you could come" she said unenthusiastically.   
The blonde didn't look up "I'm good here" she said.  
"Suit yourself" She said and left.  
Gail read another page before she was disturbed again, this time by Nick "Hey Gail" he said walking up the stairs.  
"Really?" The blonde said to herself "What you figured my day wasn't shitty enough you'd come and make it worse" she asked him.  
"That's a bit harsh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my cabin for a drink" he offered.  
"No" she said bluntly and went back to her book.  
"Its only a drink Gail, maybe some fun after" he said with a grin.  
"How many ways can I tell you I'm gay" she said, not looking up at him.  
"Well I could always try and change your mind" he said reaching out and touching her knee.  
"Remove your hand from my leg" she said through gritted teeth, as she looked up at him, quickly assessing the best way to incapacitate him.  
"Or you'll what" he asked smugly.  
"Or you'll find yourself out of the academy" Holly said from the bottom of the stairs "Leave now or I'll have you on harassment charges so fast your head will spin and if I see you approach Officer Peck again in this manner, I'll physically kick you out on your ass myself"   
Nick paled and left, not saying a word or making eye contact with either woman.  
Gail sighed, she put a bookmark in to mark her page and put the book on the chair next to her "Thanks" she said "no offence but what are you doing here? You made your feelings pretty clear tonight"  
The brunette walked up the steps "We missed dinner, I thought you might be hungry" she said holding up a bag of takeout. When she reached the outdoor table next to the officer, she put the bag of food down.  
The blonde stood up "Holly, what do you want from me, I've been flirting with you for the past few weeks and you flirt back, you tell me we're only friends then you kiss me. When I asked you to dinner you tell me it was..." Gail couldn't speak anymore as the brunette had once again silenced her with her lips, this time the kiss wasn't soft, it was demanding and passionate the blonde brushed her tongue against the other woman's lip and she met it with her own, tasting each other, after a minute or two, Holly slowed the kiss and pulled back resting her head on Gail's "Please don't say that you had another moment of weakness" the blonde asked, her voice shaking.  
The brunette wrapped her arms around Gail's waist "More like a moment of clarity" she said as the blondes arms went around her neck "When you left, I realised I didn't regret kissing you, just my actions after and just then when I saw Officer Collins touch you, I had an overwhelming urge to tear his arm off, I figured this means I need to stop being an idiot"  
Gail smiled "Okay then I'll ask again, will you have dinner with me on Friday?"  
"Make it Saturday as I'm at the clinic Saturday morning. Once I'm done, we will have the rest of the day then we can go where ever you want" Holly offered.  
"Sounds good" the blonde said and tugged her back into a kiss.   
This one was soft and sweet, it made butterflies appear in the brunettes stomach, something that happened a lot around the other woman. She broke the kiss "The foods getting cold" she said.  
"Let it" Gail said, before she could pull Holly back into a kiss, her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl.  
The brunette laughed "Seems your body thinks otherwise" she said and pulled away, she got the food out of the bag.  
The blonde cuddled her from behind and kissed her cheek "Thank you for the food and today"  
"Anytime" Holly said and gave her a peck on the lips "Anytime" she repeated.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The pair had eaten at Gail's cabin, in a bid for a little privacy they headed to Holly's, that and the dogs needed to be walked. They walked holding hands around the front of the school "Hol" The blonde said as they moved, the dogs weren't on leads and they were romping around them.  
"Mmmm" the brunette murmured, watching the animals.  
"Why did you knock me back?" She asked.  
Holly sighed "I've had workplace relationships go south before, I didn't want that to happen to us, then tonight when you were angry, I realised it didn't matter, we both had feelings for each other and if we didn't at least try and be together it would have ruined any friendship we had anyway" she explained.  
"If it's any help" Gail said as she stepped in front of the vet and walked backwards and took the brunettes other hand "I really don't want this to go south"  
"Me neither" Holly said.  
"There is more isn't there?" the blonde asked, she had a feeling she was holding back, she was beginning to understand the woman in front of her better.  
The brunette stopped, causing Gail to do the same "Your a police officer" she stated. The blonde frowned and went to open her mouth but Holly cut her off "I've worked with police officers, I know the dangers, I just didn't know if I could take...."  
Gail squeezed her hands "We sign up for the risks, being with me means you do too in a way" she sighed "Why didn't you talk to me about this?"  
The brunette shrugged "I... I don't know"  
"How do you feel about it now?" The blonde asked  
"You are worth any risk, your job is part of who you are and I would never ask you to change that, I will worry about you, but as long as you promise to be safe, I can handle it" Holly explained.   
Gail tugged the vet against her wrapping one arm around her waist "I promise to do everything I can to stay safe" she said resting her forehead against Holly's.  
"Good" the brunette said wrapping her arms around the blondes neck.  
"You are so beautiful" Gail said and brushed a few stray hairs from her face as she wrapped her other arm around her.  
The brunette blushed and kissed her they got lost in it until a wet nose was nudging Gail's hand that was resting low on Holly's back, drifting towards her ass "Go away Joe" the blonde said into the brunettes lips as she felt the slim head of the greyhound as he touched her.  
The dog got more insistent and nudged her arm with more force "I think your getting told to slow down" Holly said chuckling, she pulled away and patted the dog, who wagged his tail.  
"I thought you weren't suppose to reward bad behaviour" Gail grumbled.  
"Who said it was bad?" the brunette said smiling and took her hand again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked the dogs for a while and headed back to Holly's cabin, the vet put the dogs inside the yard that surrounded her cabin and went back to Gail who was waiting on the porch "Do you want to come in?" She asked, taking both of the blondes hands and linking their fingers.  
Gail smiled "I'd love nothing more, but in the interest of not rushing into things too quickly, I'll have to kiss you good night here" the brunette pouted "Hol, if I come in we both know where it will lead"  
"I can control myself" Holly said, moving closer.  
"It's not you I'm worried about" the blonde muttered.  
The brunette chuckled "Alright then" she said and stepped into Gail "I'll see you for breakfast"  
The blonde released her hands and bought them to frame Holly's face "I'll see you then" she gave her a soft sweet kiss and left.  
The brunette watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore, then went inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. More soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter Six

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Chapter Six

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - i only on the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry this has taken so long, I never intend for these updates to take this long but life gets in the way. I've found out I definitely need surgery on my back. I'm on the waiting list, we're hoping it will be done within the next 3 months. Until then the surgeon wants me to have a pain injection in my spine to try and give me more mobility and get me off some of the pain meds. My first one next Thursday. I am going to keep writing, I've even have ideas for another au five so I'm not stopping. Hope you enjoy this and I'll do my best to update quicker. Let me know what you think. I only read it through twice so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Thursday morning, it was almost 4am, Gail was still staring at the ceiling in her temporary bedroom. When she left Holly, the night before, she was on top of the world. The brunette had finally given into her feelings and they'd shared some kisses but they hadn't really talked but they had a date on the weekend and the blonde figured they'd talk then. Her brain had then shifted to thinking about Steve. He was in for a long recovery, hopefully he would be able to walk on the leg again, even if they managed to get him back on his feet, an injury like this could put him on a desk for years. This was something she knew her brother didn't want. She'd spent all night thinking about him and the fact he could have died. She sighed and got up. She would be getting up in about an hour anyway, she figured she might as well jog some warm up laps before the practice runs today. She quickly dressed and headed out to the track. She was finishing her first lap when she noticed someone sitting next to the track on the damp grass, as she got closer, she realised who it was. It was Emily, the trainee who was on the very bottom of the times list. When she reached her she realised she was crying "Hey" she said panting as she stopped in front of her "Are you ok?" She asked, she grabbed her bottle of water that was near where the other woman was and sat next to her.  
"I won't make it" she said softly "I can't do the course any faster, no matter what I do"  
Gail sighed, the young woman needed help "Your over thinking it, don't see it as something you have to pass or that your times need to be up with mine, Andy or Nick's" she said, as time wise, they were the top three trainees "Think of it as something you have to improve on for you, try to better your time, as long as you shave even a quarter of a second off every time, in four runs that's a second off your time" she explained.  
"How do you do it?" She asked the blonde.  
"I've spent the last few years preparing for this, running and hitting the gym, if I hadn't, I'd be struggling too" she confessed.  
Emily nodded and sniffed "What if I don't get in?"  
"You reapply and start working at it, run as much as you can and work out at the gym, strengthen your body and your legs" Gail said "This isn't the end, you can always have another go, you might not even get into the next intake but at least you'll have a chance to be completely ready when you do" the girl nodded, the blonde looked at her watch "We've probably got another half an hour before the others come, do you wanna walk the course and I'll see if I can give you some pointers to shave a few seconds here and there"  
"You'd do that?" She asked.  
Gail frowned "Yea of course, why wouldn't I?"  
"Whenever I asked anyone else they said no" she explained.  
The blonde smiled at her "Well, we talked about the track once but you didn't ask me to actually help" she pointed out "come on, show me where your having issues" she said. She got up, pulled Emily to her feet and they headed in the direction of the obstacle course.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked into the mess hall for breakfast with Emily, they were still discussing ways the other woman could ensure she was memorable so they would allow her application to be approved on the next intake. The blonde quickly scanned the room, looking for Holly, when she didn't see her she frowned, she reached into her pocket for her phone when she saw the beautiful brunette breeze through the door. She smiled to herself as the vet spotted her and headed over. She grabbed a tray and went up behind Gail to get some food "Ladies" she said, standing a little closer to the other woman than was necessary "How was your morning session?" She asked.  
"Good" the blonde said.  
"It was great" Emily said "Gail helped me shave seconds off my time"  
Gail blushed and got very interested in the toast on her tray, Holly smiled, she knew the blonde always portrayed this tough, loner exterior but the real Gail, was helpful and willing to do anything for the people she cared about "That's great" she said "Would you both like to join me for breakfast?" The brunette offered.  
"I usually eat with Duncan" Emily said, she looked over and he waved at her with a goofy smile on his face "He's sweet" she said blushing.  
Holly couldn't help but smile "that's okay" she said "I'm sure Gail and I will be okay"   
The other woman moved away to sit down "That was cute" The vet said.  
"They're both at the bottom so they've been spending time together" the blonde explained as they moved over to a table together, there wasn't many people there yet. They chose a table over in the corner.  
After they sat, Holly looked at Gail, she was dark around her eyes "You look tired" she said as put butter on her toast.  
The blonde poured the little carton of milk on the cereal in her bowl "I was awake thinking, before I knew it, it was time to hit the track"  
"Did you sleep at all?" Holly asked.  
Gail shook her head "Between Steve and..." She looked around, no one was in ear shot "What happened with us last night I just..."  
"I get it, it took me a while to come down last night too" the brunette said with a smile.  
"No regrets?" The blonde asked.  
"None" Holly assured her with a smile as they started eating.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

After lunch, the trainees did another mock search, this time they ran two people as suspects. When they were done, they were given the rest of the afternoon off, Gail was fairly certain Holly had cancelled her afternoon lecture so she could get to see Steve long before her mother would be done at work. The blonde shouldered the bag she was using to carry her books and headed towards the cabins "Peck" Oliver called "Doc just radioed, you need to head up to her office" Gail smirked, she hadn't seen the brunette since that morning at breakfast. She headed up the the building with the lecture halls and offices.  
She knocked on Holly's closed office door "Come in"  
"Hey" Gail said as she opened the door.  
"Hey" The vet said as she stood. When the blonde had closed the door, the brunette turned her around and was immediately kissing her. Gail smiled into the kiss, dropped her bag on the floor and kissed her back. When Holly's tongue brushed her lip she deepened the kiss, the blondes hands moved quickly to the brunettes hips, she walked Holly backwards, without breaking the kiss, to the desk, she lifted her onto the edge. She ran her hands down the vets thighs, parting them so she could stand in between them "Gail" Holly murmured between kisses. Her arms were resting on the officers shoulders, she grabbed a handful of the blondes cropped hair and tugged her lips away "One, I need air and two, don't you have somewhere to go" she panted as she released Gail's hair and soothed her scalp by rubbing the spot. The blonde sighed and rested her head on the other woman's shoulder. Holly moved her hands to Gail's back and trailed her hands up and down "You okay?' She asked.  
"I'm just... Exhausted I think" she mumbled into the brunettes shirt, she pulled back and looked at her "Can you come with me?" She asked.  
"Of course" she gave Gail a peck on the lips "Whatever you need"  
The blonde sighed "I'm not really sure I should be driving" she put her head back on Holly's shoulder, she murmured something into her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.  
"What was that?" She asked with a smile.  
Gail lifted her head "Steve wants to meet you anyway" she put her head back in its resting place.  
The brunette chuckled at the tired woman in her arms "Let's go, so you can see him without running into your mother" she suggested as she ran her hands up and down the blondes back.  
Gail sighed, kissed Holly's neck softly and stepped back so they could leave. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail had received a text from Traci earlier, telling her what room Steve had been moved to so they went straight to his room in the orthopaedic ward "Hey little sis" he said from the bed as they came in the room. He was half sitting, his arm was in a sling and his leg was in a metal cage obviously attached to the rods, pins and plates in his leg "Hey Dr Stewart" he said with a smile.  
"So your Gail's brother?" She asked.   
He grinned "Yea, she's my baby sister"  
The blonde looked between them confused, Holly took her hand "I've met Steve before at 15, I thought he was your brother" she explained.  
"So you knew who I was talking about last night?" She asked him.  
"Yea, but I was still pretty drugged up" he said, then lifted the button for the morphine pump "Still am actually"  
"I'll still do this properly" the blonde said "Holly this is my brother Steve, Steve this is Holly my..." She hesitated unsure exactly what they were.  
"Her girlfriend" The brunette filled in for her, squeezing her hand.  
Gail grinned happily at her "My girlfriend" she repeated, giving the brunettes hand a squeeze in return.  
Steve smiled groggily at them, before he could speak the Orthopaedic surgeon came in "Afternoon" he said to the three people in the room "Alright, I've been over your X-ray from this morning and the placements of the plates and screws are excellent and providing your a good healer and there's not any secondary infections you should recover well" he said to Steve.  
"How long?" He asked.  
The doctor sighed "That I can't tell you, depends on how you heal"  
"Can you give us a ballpark?" Gail asked.  
"Could be six months, could be twelve, I would expect if your going to get close to normal you'd need that to happen by two years"  
"Usually after two years nerves don't come back" Holly said without thinking.  
"That's right" the doctor said "You in Medicine?" He asked.  
"I'm a vet" she explained.  
"Ah" he said "In a couple of weeks we'll look at your leg and see if we can get you out of this and into a rehab centre" he said, he picked up the chart "Any other questions?" He asked.  
Steve shook his head, right now he didn't want to know anymore. The doctor said goodbye and left.  
"Well at least it's looking good" Gail said killing the silence.  
"You don't have to do that" he said "I know it's not good, but he did give me some hope"  
"You can always come work for us if you need something else" Holly offered.  
Steve gave her a weak smile "I'll keep it in mind Doc"  
Knowing the siblings needed a moment the vet turned to Gail "I'm gonna go get some coffee" she said, she kissed the blonde on the cheek.  
"Okay" Gail looked at her for a second a little confused as to why she was leaving.  
Holly nodded towards Steve "I won't be long" she said and slipped out of the room.  
"Mom came in after you left last night" he said as she walked over and sat in the chair, next to his bed.  
"Exactly how much trouble am I in?" The blonde asked with a sigh.  
"She said something about talking to some contacts and seeing if she could get you moved back to 27 and away from the, and these are her words, that bitch and her dogs" He said "I'm sorry"  
Gail shrugged "I'm use to it" she tugged her phone out of her pocket "I've been checking, she can't do it"  
"I didn't think she could, she can't make them bring you back but she's not gonna make things easy for you both" he Steve said.  
"I know" she said, flipping the phone over in her hands "Do you think I did the right thing?"  
"Of course you did" he said, reaching out and taking her hand with his free one "You should have done it years ago"  
"What if it's too much for Holly, what if she pushes us too hard and Holly walks away?" She said squeezing his hand, as she put her phone away with her other one.  
"She won't" the brunettes voice said from the doorway, the siblings turned around looking at her shocked "I forgot to ask if you wanted anything" she said to Steve.  
"Decent coffee would be great" he said.  
"Gail..." Holly started gesturing towards the door.   
"I'll be back" the blonde said getting up, she slid her hand into the brunettes and they headed outside the room "I didn't.." She started until Holly kissed her softly.  
The brunette pulled back after a few seconds "If you have doubts you should talk to me" she said.  
"They aren't really doubts in you, I just know how far my mother will go" Gail said looking at her feet.  
Holly took both of her hands, she waited until the blondes blue eyes met her own "I know what your mother is capable of, don't worry, it may have taken a while for me to give us a chance but it doesn't mean I'm going to run at the first sign of trouble" For the first time since they met, the brunette saw uncertainty in her now girlfriends eyes "I'm not going anywhere"  
"It's a lot to put on you straight away, you've already had to deal with her once.." She paused.  
Holly dropped her hands and took put them on Gail's cheeks "I don't care, I'm with you now and I'll deal with whatever comes with you" she gave her a peck on the lips "You are worth it" she said against her lips and gave her one last kiss, releasing her "Coffee" she said and turned away from the slightly stunned woman in front of her.  
Gail finally realised she'd gone just before she went around a nearby corner "Holly?" She called out.  
"Yea?" The brunette said stopping at the corner and turning back, leaning on the wall.  
"Hurry back" the blonde said with a grin.  
Holly winked at her and disappeared around the corner. Gail smiled to herself and headed back in to visit with her brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly came back into Steve's room to find both siblings asleep. Gail was leaning back in the chair her head to the side. She put the coffee tray down and moved to the blondes side. She squatted down next to her "Gail, sweetie" she said softly.  
The blonde flinched then sat up "Is he okay?" She asked, sleep clouding her voice.  
"He's fine" Holly whispered.  
Gail looked over at her sleeping brother "We should let him rest" she said. She got up and left him a note on the table under the coffee cup. And they headed out.  
"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Holly offered as they walked out the front doors of the hospital.  
Gail slipped her hand into the brunettes, lacing their fingers "I could eat"  
"Alright, early dinner then you are going to bed" Holly stated as she unlocked her car.  
The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You coming too?" She asked.  
The brunette shook her head, they climbed into the SUV "I didn't mean it like that, you are exhausted, you've got your final physical assessments next week, you need all the rest you can get"  
Gail watched her as she started the car "How about we get a pizza and head back to your place, give me an hour with you and I'll head to my bed, no argument"  
Holly eyed her before pulling out of the parking spot, as much as she knew the other woman needed to sleep, her desire to spend time alone with her over took her concern "Alright" she said trying to sound reluctant as she pulled the car out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you want to watch?" Gail asked from the couch as Holly grabbed some plates from the kitchen. They'd bought a pizza and some hot chocolate. Odd combination but the brunette had refused to let the blonde have any caffeine.  
"I'm open to suggestions" Holly said as she placed two plates and a napkins on the table.  
When she went to sit, Gail grabbed hold of her hips and directed her over her so she ended up straddling her lap "Well if your open to suggestions..." The blonde leaned in and captured her lips.  
The brunette sighed into the kiss and threaded her finger through her girlfriends short hair. They kiss slowly for a minute, exploring and enjoying the moment. Holly broke the kiss to breath and Gail moved her lips to her neck "Gail" she panted.  
"Mmm" the blonde moaned as she tugged aside the brunettes button up to reveal the top of her cleavage.  
The vet grabbed a handful of hair of the woman underneath her and tugged it "Gail" she said pulling her back so their eyes could meet "Food then sleep, we have time to do this later" she gave her a peck on the lips.  
"Okay" the blonde said softly, she dropped a kiss on the brunettes cleavage and let her go.  
"Cheeky" Holly said with a smile as she moved aside her girlfriend.  
Gail reached forward and opened the pizza.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within about fifteen minutes the pizza was gone and Holly was leaning back on the couch with Gail's head in her lap "You should go to your cabin before you go to sleep"  
"Hmmm" the blonde mumbled already half asleep.  
"Or you could at least move to my bed where it's more comfortable" she leaned down and kissed her cheek. Gail didn't respond, Holly knew she had to be asleep "Come on baby" she said shaking her "Off to bed"  
The blonde stirred "wanna stay with you" she said sleepily sitting up.  
"You are" the vet said getting up and pulling her to her feet.  
Gail frowned at her as Holly turned her around and walked her into the bedroom "Hol?" She asked.  
"Yes" the other woman said as she sat her on the bed, she squatted down and pulled off the boots she had changed into after her classes were done.  
"I'm so tired" she said her voice wavering.  
"I know sweetheart" The brunette said as she stood and pulled the jacket off the blondes shoulders, she dropped the jacket on a nearby chair and went to her drawers pulling out two sleep shirts and shorts. She went back to the blonde, she dropped the clothes on the bed "Hands up" she said and tugged Gail's academy tshirt over her head. She slipped the clean shirt on her, unable to stop herself from checking out her girlfriend as she did, she smiled to herself. She squatted again and undid the blondes belt.  
Gail gave her a sleepy smile "What are you doing down there?" She asked, sounding husky.  
Holly shuddered at the sound of her voice, it was full of sexual intent.  
"Helping you change so you can sleep" she said as she slowly tugged the belt free from her pants.  
The blondes hands threaded through her hair and tugged her face up and kissed her slowly. It was killing the brunette not to deepen the kiss and take things further but she knew there was no way Gail was in any fit state to continue, she pulled away and stood, wobbling a little "On your feet" she said and tugged the blonde up. She quickly undid her jeans and tugged them down. Gail sat back on the bed. After putting her pants with her shirt and jacket on the chair, she looked at the other woman in her sleep shirt and underwear, she looked ready to drop. Holly decided not to try and get the shorts on her and helped her further up the bed and under the covers. Once she had the blonde looked up at her "Lay with me" she said softly.  
"Let me tidy up from dinner then I'll be back" she said and kissed her head "Goodnight sweetheart" she said softly.  
"Night" Gail muttered as she drifted off.  
The brunette closed the door gently and left her to rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail felt the bed she was laying on dip "Hol?" She asked.  
"Yea, it's me" The brunette said as she climbed into bed next to the blonde. Holly had cleaned up and finished some paperwork before heading in to join her girlfriend.  
"C'mere" Gail said tugging her in, she rested her head on the brunettes chest and wrapped her arm and leg over her.  
Holly kissed the top of her head "Goodnight" she said.  
"Mmmm, love you" the blonde murmured placing a kiss over the brunettes heart.  
The vet smiled, she knew Gail was more than likely still asleep but was happy to hear the sentiment "I'm falling in love with you too" she said softly as the blonde started softly snoring. She kissed her head again and closed her eyes, her own tiredness pulling her under.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The brunettes phone alarm woke them in the early hours the next morning, she knew what time the blonde was due to start the morning training session and had set an alarm for her. Holly leaned over and turned it off.  
"Morning" she said to Gail who was still cuddled into her and was currently looking up at her.  
"Morning, I'm sorry it's so early" the officer said with a yawn.  
"Only for tomorrow and next week" the brunette pointed out "Once you pass the physical we concentrate on the dogs and training" she explained.  
"No more 5am at the track?" Gail asked as she moved over Holly, positioning herself on top of her.  
"No" the brunette answered.  
"Hi" the blonde said as she rested her body against the vets.  
Holly held her breath and closed her eyes as she tried to get control over her lust for the woman on top of her, she slowly opened them "Hi" she whispered back, her voice shaking.  
Gail smiled down at her "I know" she said her own voice wobbling, she gave her a slow kiss.  
After the blonde pulled back, the brunette looked up into her eyes "That's not helping me to let you go and not to jump you" she said, her hands slipping under the fabric of her shirt Gail was wearing.  
"I know" the officer said "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night" she said as she kissed down her jawline and down to her neck.  
"It's okay" Holly all but moaned and tugged Gail as close as possible. When the blondes lips hit her neck she squirmed, it had always been a sensitive spot and Gail's talented lips were learning, very quickly, where her weak spots were "Gail" she moaned out. She removed one hand from the inside of the shirt, from the blondes bare back and put it on the back of her head "Fuck" she muttered as her hips pushed against the officers.  
"God Hol, I don't wanna go" Gail shifted up a bit from the other woman and groaned as her leg slipped between Holly's and pushed against her centre, resting their foreheads together, watching the effect she was having on the woman under her.  
"Gail" the brunette muttered, moving against her leg.  
The moment was broken by Holly's alarm on her phone going off again "Fuck" the blonde muttered falling down fully against the brunettes body "Talk about tossing cold water on us"  
"You have to go" Holly said, one hand moving up and down the blondes back. The other tugging her head up and giving her a peck on the lips.  
"You don't happen to have a set of training gear do you?" Gail asked with a slight grin "Save me explaining to McBitchy where I've been"  
"Bottom drawer" the brunette pointed to a chest of drawers "My trainers are in the shoe rack near the front door, socks in the top drawer"  
"Okay" the blonde said, she gave Holly one last kiss and got up, she crossed the room and bent and opened the drawer.  
"Nice view" the brunette said with a smirk "I'm so glad I didn't push you to wear the shorts last night"  
"Perv" Gail said and disappeared into the ensuite attached to Holly's bedroom. When the blonde reappeared dressed, having ducked out and grabbed her girlfriends trainers, the brunette had settled back under the covers. she sat on the bed and pulled borrowed shoes on, quickly tying the laces. Holly was laying facing her watching her finish getting ready, Gail could tell the brunette was starting to lose the fight against sleep she leaned over, she gave her a soft sweet kiss "Will I see you at breakfast?" She asked as she rested her hands on the bed, either side of the other woman.  
"Mmmhmm" Holly hummed affirmatively.  
"Go back to sleep" she said she gave her one last kiss, she dropped another on her forehead "Sleep good" she whispered knowing by the fact that the brunettes breathing was deep and even that she had fallen asleep. She stood and grabbed a hoddie hanging on the back of Holly's bedroom door. She put it on as she made her way out of the cabin. It smelled like the brunette, she grinned as she closed the front door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday went much the same as Thursday, they ate breakfast together, then instead of classes indoors the trainees were taken to the kennels and Noelle spent the afternoon showing some basic handling, a bit of a what to do and what not to do situation. Once they were done for the afternoon Gail went to her cabin, she needed to change and shower before meeting Holly, she was going to 15 to do a couple of hours at the clinic, while Gail visited Steve at the hospital.  
As she walked in the front door, Andy walked out of her room, carrying her trading gear and put it next to what was obviously her suitcase "I'm going to stay with Nick in his cabin for the rest of the training course" she stated "We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks" she added sounding like she was gloating.  
Gail resisted the urge to mention he had hit on her on Wednesday, if the brunette wasn't sharing space with her, no one would question why she wasn't sleeping in her own bed when she stayed with Holly "I'm happy for you" she said trying to sound genuine "I need to go visit my brother in hospital" she said "So I'm gonna..." She gestured towards the bathroom.  
Andy shrugged "It's all yours" she said picking up her gear and going.  
Gail shook her head and headed for a shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail dropped Holly at 15 and headed to the hospital. Traci was with Steve when she walked in "How's my favourite detective couple?" She asked then noticed how upset they looked "Okay, who kicked your puppy?" She asked.  
"Mom came in" Her brother said "Just as we kissed hello" he added.  
"Oh shit" the blonde said "Bet that was fun" she said as she sat in the free chair next to her brother.  
"Well it wasn't exactly how I wanted to introduce Traci but it's done now" he said.  
"Look at it this way, at least Traci wasn't on her radar until now, poor Holly hasn't had that luxury" Gail pointed out.  
Traci, who hadn't spoken, checked her watch "I need to go get Leo" she said and stood up, she gave the red headed man in the bed a quick kiss "Call me after she's gone tonight I'll come back" she said "I love you"  
"I love you too" he said, resting his hand on her cheek and kissing her again.  
"You" the detective said pointing at Gail "Call me" the blonde saluted and Traci left.  
"I should thank you" Steve said once he was alone with his sister.  
"Why?" The blonde asked confused.  
"In moms eyes, Traci is a saint compared to Holly, I think her exact words were 'At least she's not a stupid unintelligent poser vet who thinks she has the expertise to run a whole branch of the Toronto police force' seems like she has a slight issue with your lady love"  
Gail rolled her eyes, she'd already had much the same talk with him the day before, but he was high on pain killers "She only thinks we're friends" she told him, then smirked "She's gonna lose it when she finds out we're more than that"  
"Does Holly know she'll come after her?" He asked.  
The blonde nodded "we talked about it, she's ready to fight for us"  
"It's hard to have to fight for a relationship that's just starting" Steve said.  
"I'm gay Steve, unless the world suddenly becomes a hell of a lot more tolerant, I'll always have to fight for my relationship in some way"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail stayed with Steve until their mother called him asking if he needed anything as she was on her way. The blonde left after the call not wanting to run the risk of seeing her mother. She headed over to 15 to see if Holly was ready to head back to the academy, she entered the clinic to find Jim still behind the desk "Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" She asked as she walked up to the desk.  
"I am as soon as I get this finished" he said as he finished what he was typing and hit print "Holly's in her office doing and interview for a position at the academy, it was weird, she said if you got here while she was conducting the interview to send you in"  
Gail frowned "Okay" she said hesitantly and headed out the back, she rounded the corner into Holly's office and saw Luke sitting opposite her girlfriend, now she understood "Hey" she said.  
"Thanks" Luke said and stood shaking the vets hand "I'll see you Monday" he said "Hey kid" he said as he patted the blonde on the shoulder and headed out, closing the door behind him  
"What was that about?' She asked Holly, who was writing on a note pad.  
She finished and looked up at Gail "Seems your brother took my job offer and gave it to Sergeant Callaghan, not that I mind, I was actually looking for a caretaker for the academy, especially during the weeks we don't have any training happening. There's always dogs there and it would just be easier if we had someone to take care of them" she explained.  
The blonde smiled at her, she liked it when she rattled "So basically your giving an old friend of my brothers a job" she said as she walked towards the other woman, being sure to swing her denim clad hips.  
"Well I need someone and he needs the work" she said as she watched Gail walk over.  
When the blonde reached her she pushed the chair back and sat on her lap, straddling her thighs "You are awesome, you know that?" Gail said, she gave her a soft kiss.  
"You think so?" Holly asked, her hands resting on the blondes hips.  
"I do" the blonde said, she took the brunettes head in her hands and was about to kiss her when the emergency alarm went off.   
Holly tapped her leg and she quickly got off her, knowing what the alarm meant. The brunette took off out the door, grabbing her stethoscope as she went, Gail followed. As she walked out of the office she saw an officer coming in carrying her dog "What happened?" The vet asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was scrubbing to do surgery on the dog, his leg had gotten caught in a grate and it had broken bones and torn it up. Gail leaned on the nearby doorway watching her "Do you need a hand?" She offered.  
Holly sighed "No, it's pretty straight forward, it only needs cleaning, suturing and then a splint" she pulled a face "Then I'll let her go home"  
"Are you okay?" The blonde asked stepping forward, concerned "You look like your in pain" she touched the brunette on the shoulder.  
"It's nothing, just feeling a little off, I've got a headache" she said, tilting her head trying to stretch her neck. Gail turned her around, she could see that the vet looked a little pale, she took the scrub soap from her hand, threw it in the sink and switched the water off "Gail" Holly said, exasperated "Now I have to..."  
"No you don't, your going to call the other vet, he's doing this and I'm taking you home" she said to her. The brunette rubbed her forehead, knocking her glasses slightly askew. Gail straightened them "You aren't feeling well are you?"  
Holly sighed "I've had a headache since just after you dropped me off, I'm probably just tired"  
"More of a reason to go home to bed" the blonde stated.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Gail pulled her SUV into the grounds of the academy, she looked over at Holly who was dozing, looking paler than before, she drove around and parked in front of the brunettes cabin "Hol" she said softly after she turned the engine off.  
"Hmmm" she mumbled and looked over at the blonde, her eyes still half closed.  
"You doing okay?" She asked, reaching over and brushing her fingers over Holly's cheek.  
"I think... " she squinted a little, like it hurt to think "I have get migraines" the brunette explained "I just need sleep it off"  
Gail would have normally smiled at the missed words but she was worried about her girlfriend "Come on then, bedtime" she said getting out of the car. She walked around and opened Holly's door "Come on my sick baby" she said helping her get out. She leaned heavily on the blonde as they walked towards the front door of the cabin.  
"Gail" Holly moaned as Gail was fishing the keys to the door from the brunettes pocket.  
"One sec" the blonde said as she opened the door, She looked at Holly "Shit" she said, she knew what was coming, she quickly walked her into the house, they made the kitchen sink before the brunettes stomach lurched. She didn't vomit, Gail grabbed a container from a nearby cupboard and gave it to Holly and as they walked towards the bedroom, she dry reached again "Stop fighting it, you'll feel better once it's gone" the blonde said as she sat her on the bed.  
"I don't want..." The brunette stopped and swallowed "Be sick in front of you" she said.  
Gail smiled and kissed her head "I was exhausted last night and you had to put me to bed, you looked after me, it's my turn to look after you"  
"Do you have any medication for it?" The blonde asked, squatting in front of her, she took her glasses off her.  
"Top shelf, bathroom, two boxes" Holly said, she swallowed heavily then lost the war against the nausea, her stomach purging, Gail stood and tucked her the vets already tied back hair into her sweater, she knelt next to her and took the container from her shaking hands and holding it for her. The brunette grabbed the blondes wrist as she vomited. Eventually, once her stomach was empty, she released her, Gail tucked a few stray hairs behind the sick woman's ear "You okay for me to..." She asked gesturing to the container.  
"Yea" Holly sighed, her body trembling from feeling ill and the effort of vomiting.  
Gail put it on the ground and stood "Lay down" she said and gently helped the brunette onto her side "Give me a minute" she said, she grabbed the container and headed into the bathroom. She quickly emptied and cleaned it up. She'd spent enough time on the job dealing with drunks and addicts that the vomit didn't really bother her anymore, she was more worried about Holly. She grabbed the pill boxes and headed back into the bedroom. She put the container on the bed next to Holly and headed to the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator, the checked the dosage of the medications, she got the pills out then looked around the room "Now if I was a towel, where would I be" she muttered to herself. She had a thought and went to a door in the hallway and opened it "Ah-ha" she said realising she was right, she'd found the linen closet and pulled a towel out. She took it, the pills and water into the bedroom, she turned the hallway light on and almost closed the door so there was minimal light in the room. She sat next to Holly, put the things in her hands on the bedside table, she rubbed her girlfriends arm "I need to to sit up sweetheart, you need to at least get out of those jeans and take your pills, then you can sleep"  
Holly groaned and tried to sit up a little "Whoa" she mumbled holding her head.  
"Slowly" Gail said, she stood and helped her sit up "Arms up" she said tugging the brunettes shirt over her head, she grabbed the brunettes folded pjs from her night stand, she took her bra off, unable to stop herself she took two seconds to admire the view before covering it with the sleep shirt she slipped over her head "Pills" she said and handed them to the brunette, she opened the water and gave it to her, Holly threw back the pills and drank a sip of water "Lay back and I'll get you out of these" she said unbuckling the brunettes belt. Holly complied, laying back. Gail quickly changed her, spread the towel over, the pillow then helped the brunette into bed properly.  
It was only just after 7 and Gail was hungry and had some study to do, she'd thrown some clothes and her laptop and books into her car earlier in case she stayed with Holly again "I'm just gonna find something to eat and do some study" she said and kissed the brunettes forehead "I'll be on the couch if you need me"  
Holly mumbled a weak "Okay"  
The blonde kissed her head and left, bring sure to turn all the lights off close to the bedroom and headed out to her car to get her things.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail yawned, stretching and looked at her watch. She'd put Holly to bed about an hour ago, she had turned off the brunettes cell, she'd given the other vet her own number and told her to only call if it was an emergency. Anything else could wait until Holly felt better. She was currently sitting on the couch. She had let the dogs in after feeding herself and them, Bess was curled up at her feet and Joe was stretched out on the couch with his head on her lap. The blonde was reading the dog training text book in her hands, she figured she'd read one more chapter then go check on her sick girlfriend. She was two pages away from finishing when she heard Holly retching again, she jumped up and took off towards the bedroom, the brunette was laying back down by the time she reached her "I hoped you might be feeling a bit better by now" she comment as she sat next to Holly and took her hand.  
The brunette sighed "Not really" she said, her voice a little scratchy from vomiting.  
"Can I get you anything?" She asked, brushing a few strands of hair from Holly's face.  
"Sleep" was all the brunettes said then started breathing heavier, falling back asleep. Gail kissed the hand she was holding. Then got up, she again emptied, cleaned the container, returned it to the sick woman and headed back to the couch.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was three hours later, Gail was making herself a cup of tea before going to bed when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist "You should be in bed" she said as Holly leaned against her back, she rubbed the arms around her with her hand.  
"I'm feeling okay now" the brunette mumbled into her back.  
"Yea cos that was convincing" the blonde said and turned to look at her, she wasn't as pale as before but she had dark around her eyes and was still looking rather off colour "Go crawl in bed, I'll kick the dogs out and join you" Gail said turning the kettle off.  
"Leave them in, just unlock the dog door in the back door and close my bedroom door" Holly said she kissed the blondes nose and left her in the kitchen. The office chuckled as she left, there was a lot of doors in that sentence.  
Within 5 minutes, Gail turned off all the lights, aside from a bedside lamp, and was climbing into bed next to her. She laid facing the brunette who was curled up on her side facing her "You doing okay?" She asked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
Holly shrugged "Headache is still there but the nausea has gone"  
The blonde glanced at the clock on the brunettes bedside table "You could take some more pills" she offered.  
"Might be an idea" Holly said not moving.  
Gail sat up and grabbed the boxes she'd placed next to her in case they were needed, she got the pills out and a bottle of water, she turned and helped the brunette sit up a little "Here" she said she handed her the pills.  
Holly took them and leaned back against the pillows "I'm sorry" She said softly.  
"What for?" The blonde asked as she put the bottle back on the side table.  
"You having to take care of me" she muttered, picking at a thread on the blanket covering her.  
"Holly" Gail said softly, she reached over and put her hand under the brunettes chin, lifting her head up so their eyes met "Baby, I'm happy to look after you anytime, even the pukey sick Holly can't put me off" she moved the hand to her cheek "You got sick, it's okay to be sick and let someone care for you"  
"Okay" Holly said as she moved back down in the bed.  
"Come here" Gail said as she laid down. The brunette laid against her, using her as a pillow "Good night" the blonde said as she yawned.  
"Night" Holly answered softly as she dozed of in her new girlfriends arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0

7am the next morning the couple was woken by the loud ring of Gail's cell phone on the night stand. They'd moved around in the night and the blonde was holding the other woman from behind "Please stop the noise" Holly groaned croakily.  
Gail rolled slightly and grabbed the phone, she hit the answer on the screen without looking at it "What?" She said grumpily.  
"Lovely manners Gail" her mother scolded.  
The blonde resisted the urge to tell her to fuck off, took a breath and spoke "It's..." She glanced at the clock "7.45 on a Saturday mother, I get two days a week I don't have to get up at 4am, please tell me this is life or death or I'm hanging up and you can harass me at a decent hour"   
Holly rolled away from the blonde, stretched headed for the ensuite, Gail watched her go, ignoring what her mother was saying "Gail Elaine Peck" she heard, bringing her back.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" The blonde said focusing on the call.  
"I am meeting you for lunch, 1pm at..."   
Gail cut her mother off before she could finish "No, I'm not"  
"Gail.." Elaine started.  
"No, I'm not doing anything with you, meetings, lunches, family dinner, nothing" the blonde said interrupting her again "I am doing what I want with my life, I am so sick of you not supporting what I want to do"  
"If this is about that woman, that vet..." Her mother started again.  
"No you keep Holly out of this, my decision to join the academy had nothing to do with her and I've been gay since I was at high school. None of this has anything to do with her" Gail said sitting up in the bed.  
"I'll..."   
"You'll what? Cut me off? I've been financially independent since I joined the academy, I own my car and my apartment so it doesn't really bother me" the blonde said.  
"I know you are in a relationship with her, I'll have her fired and you transferred" Elaine said, the blonde could hear in her voice she was lying.  
"I've already checked, you can't" Gail said, she rubbed her free hand over her face, this is not how wanted this morning to start and she'd had enough of the conversation "Look, I'm going to hang up now, you can go find someone else to pull this fucking crap with and if I hear you making any trouble for Holly, I'll make your life a living hell" she said and ended the call. She threw her phone across the room, it hit the wall and shattered. The blonde growled as she flopped back on the bed.  
Holly who was currently brushing her teeth, opened the ensuite door "You okay?" She asked around the brush, she looked over near the wall at the now smashed phone "I think you'll need a new phone" she commented unsure what to say.  
"I'll get a new number too, then she can't call me anymore" Gail mumbled, her arm was resting across her eyes.  
The brunette finished brushing her teeth and came back in the room. She moved to the bed and climbed on, she sat on top of the blonde astride her hips "What happened?" She asked.  
Gail sighed, she moved her arms from her eyes and rubbed both her hands on Holly's partially bare thighs "She... She demanded I have lunch with her and I'm sure you heard what I said" the brunette nodded "Then she said she knew about us and that she'd have you fired and me transferred"  
"She can't" Holly said picking up her hands and linking their fingers "And you told her that, so don't stress sweetheart"  
"I don't want her to interfere with us, I..." She hesitated "I really like you and I have a good feeling about us" Gail said using their joined hands to tug her closer.  
The brunette smiled, she knew what the blonde had wanted to say but left it alone "I really like you too" she said and kissed the other woman's nose "And I have a great feeling about us" she gave her a peck on the lips and released her hands, bringing them to her cheeks "Do not let your mother get to you, she will cross the wrong person one day and it will bite her on the ass, I just hope I'm there to see it" she said and leaned in kissing Gail deeply.  
The blonde went with it for a few seconds then pulled back "How are you feeling?" She asked, as she ran her fingers through Holly's hair.  
The brunette shifted, laying flat on top of Gail, her head on her chest. The blonde had to bite back a moan at the full body contact "Better, I still have an echo of the headache, it's gone but it's like there is just a little bit left over" she explained looking up at her.  
Gail kissed her forehead "I know what you mean" she said "Are you still going into 15 today?"  
"I have to, I have a meeting at 9.30 with Frank and the officers that were involved in the take down Steve was hurt in" Holly said "It's just a debrief, usually I wouldn't be involved but Frank asked me to cos he thinks one of the officers is having problems controlling his dog"  
"So what did you want to do for our date this afternoon?" The blonde asked running her hands up and down the brunettes back, her hands slipping under her shirt every so often "I was thinking maybe going out for dinner then to a movie tonight but if your heads still sore, we can just curl up on the couch and watch something"  
Holly looked up at Gail again, she could see the concern lacing her features "I'm very okay with spend an evening on the couch with you" She didn't think she could handle the loud sound system at the movie theatre just yet.  
"How about I drop you at 15, I'll go visit Steve then after you're done we can go for some lunch, go shopping for some junk food for our movies tonight" Gail suggested.  
"We'll have to hire something, I have a DVD player here but no movies" the brunette explained.  
"I have a pretty extensive collection, we'll stop by my apartment after lunch and you can choose some" the blonde said, she glanced at the clock, it was after 8 "We should make a move"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail dropped Holly off just in time for the meeting, the brunette headed into the clinic, James was off so she let herself in and locked the door behind her. If she was needed, everyone had her cell phone number and could enter the clinic through 15. She dropped her things in her office, grabbed the iPad she used to take notes and head into the division.  
"Hey Doc" Frank said when she knocked on his door.  
"Hi" she said coming in and sitting opposite him.  
"You okay?" He asked her as she was still looking a little pale.  
"I had a migraine last night" she explained.  
"Holly, we could have put this off..." He started.  
Holly stopped him "If there's an issue with a handler I'd rather get it sorted straight away" she explained.  
"Alright then" he said, he pulled out the file "I thought we'd go over it before the others arrive"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Halfway through the briefing Holly got a call to go to the clinic, it wasn't anything bad just a cut that needed stitching. Thankful that she didn't have to sit through anymore of the meeting, she made plans for the troubled officer to have an appointment with her at the academy within the next week and left them talking. She headed into the clinic to find Gail, with the German Shepard in the large sink cleaning the wound on the dogs foot as she spoke softly to the animal "Hey" she said to the blonde as she grabbed some gloves and pulled them on "Where did Officer Luck go?" She asked.  
"She was covered in thorns, they ran through a shrub with huge thorns on it, then Kelly here managed to slice her paw and part of her leg on a metal peg in the ground" she explained "Jen helped me get the thorns out of her feet then she went to get them out of herself"  
"You really didn't have to start treating her" Holly said as they swapped positions, she looked at the two gashes "It isn't bad it will only need a few stitches in each" she said.  
"I had nothing else to do" the blonde said blushing slightly as she shrugged.  
"Thank you" the brunette said, she leaned over and captured the officers lips in a quick kiss "Let's get her out of here and sedated so I can sew her up" she said as she pulled away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly yawned as they pulled into Gail's driveway "Did you wanna have a nap before we head back?" She offered as she looked over at the sleepy looking woman next to her.  
The brunette had her head resting against the head rest "If we head back we can just lay around for the afternoon" she thought for a second "I haven't ruined any plans by getting sick have I?"   
"Not really, I was going to suggest a few different things, a picnic, a dinner out, the movies, the theatre then I was going to let you choose" she explained "You chose a night in, I can live with that" she said reaching over and taking the brunettes hand liking their fingers.  
"Ok, we'll save those other ones for future dates" she said squeezing the blondes hand.  
They got out and made their way into Gail's apartment, as she opened the door, Holly first noticed all the pictures on the walls, there were lots from her childhood of her, Steve and who she could see was Luke. On a sideboard there was also an academy graduation photo of her and Steve, they were both in uniform, both smiling broadly, she picked it up. The blonde came up behind her and looked at the picture over her shoulder "I love that photo" she said.  
"Did your parents go?" Holly asked.  
"No" Gail said with a sigh "Dad was in hospital, he had his knee reconstructed after falling down some stairs while chasing someone, that's why he's in admin now, he had to change to a desk job" she explained "Mom said she had a meeting and couldn't get away" she scoffed.  
"So Steve was the only one who could make it?" The brunette asked.  
"Actually he wasn't suppose to be there, he was suppose to be on duty, that's why he's in uniform. He got reprimanded and suspended for a week for doing it but he said it was worth it" the blonde took the photo and put it back "So movies..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

After picking a dozen movies to watch, the dozen included all six Star Wars movies, the got some takeaway sandwiches and enough junk food to last them all night and headed back to the vets cabin "You know I don't think we'll have time for this many movies" Holly commented as she placed the bag of DVDs on the bench along with a bag containing ice cream and chocolate.  
"I just wanted to make sure we had enough to keep us busy" Gail said as she bought the other bags in "and anyway, the new Star Wars is out at the end of the year, I've gotta make sure I rewatch all the others first"   
"That's almost six months away" The brunette pointed out to her as she put the ice cream in the freezer.  
"Yea and with a new girlfriend and this slave driver of a director of the K-9 academy I may not have much time to do it" the blonde said and winked at Holly.  
The vet came up behind her, she pinched her ass then soothed it, rubbing it with her hand "Your too cheeky for your own good" she said and kissed the side of Gail's neck.  
The blonde smiled as she emptied the bag of sandwiches and drinks onto the bench "I think you like my cheekiness, it's part of my charm" she turned around, wrapped both arms around the other woman's neck "You love it, admit it"  
Holly wasn't sure that Gail was aware of the slip of the L word "I do, it is one of your finer qualities" she said, ignoring the word, she grabbed two handfuls of the blondes ass and squeezed it.  
Gail leaned in and kissed the woman who was periodically squeezing her ass.  
"You keep doing that and we won't be sitting watching any movie"  
"Oh really?" The brunette asked, she grinned at her and moved her right hand around to the front of the blondes jeans and cupped her through the tight fabric "How about this?" She added.  
"Holly" Gail gasped, a little shocked, one, because it would seem that despite Holly's initial reluctance, since she had given in to the trainees advances she wasn't holding back at all and two, not 24 hours earlier the brunette had been quite ill. The blonde could still see the paleness on the edges of her features. As hard as it was, she gripped the other woman's wrist and tugged the wandering hand behind her own back, holding it there "As close as I am to giving in to you, as much as I want you right now" she said grinning at the smirking woman in her arms "It wasn't even 24 hours ago that you were puking and sick, I don't think this afternoon is the best time to...." She paused unsure what name to put to it, she was going to say have sex but felt it didn't cover it "Well I think what you are planning might be a bit ambitious" she went with.  
Holly's smirk dropped away into a soft smile, she reached up and took Gail's free hand from her neck and pulled their hands up between them "I know" she said and kissed the back of her hand "How about you grab the sandwiches, I'll make us some tea and we can start with episode one of Star Wars?" 

0-0-0-0-0-0

The working week or training week in Gail's case rolled around quickly, Monday and Tuesday were spent preparing for the final runs through the track. The blonde worked mostly with Emily and Duncan, shaving seconds off their times to try and help them qualify and in turn working on her own time as she would run and they would follow. Tuesday night, Holly was sitting at her desk in her cabin when there was a sharp knock on the door. She called out "It's open" thinking it was Gail, they hadn't seen much of each other since Sunday as Holly had been putting in some hours with Luke and also helping the officer who was having issues controlling his dog. They'd agreed that after the blonde had visited her brother that afternoon, that they'd eat dinner together while watching the fourth instalment of Star Wars "Miss Stewart" an all too familiar voice called out.  
Holly sighed "What do you want Elaine?" The brunette said as she walked out of her office and faced the red haired woman standing in the small entry way to the cabin.  
"I think I've earned the right to be called superintendent" the other woman pointed out.  
Holly leaned on the nearby door "And I didn't spend years studying not to be called Doctor"  
Elaine sighed "Stay away from my daughter.."  
"I really don't think..." The brunette started but was interrupted.  
"Stay away from my daughter or I'll make your life within the Toronto Police Department so difficult you'll quit before the end of the year" the older woman said stepping towards her.  
Before Holly could speak, she heard Gail's voice in her doorway "Get out" she said loudly, pointing out of the cabin, when her mother didn't move "Get your ass out of this house and off these grounds or I'll have no option than to contact the board that controls it and tell them you've been on the grounds trying to intimidate Holly"  
"Gail, you cannot speak to me...." Elaine scolded.  
"Yes, I can" the blonde said stepping forward, she dropped her keys on the side table and took her by the arm "Because I don't give a fuck what you think anymore"  
"You throw me out and we are done" the superintendent said as Gail walked her outside   
"That's fine, I spoke to Dad an hour ago" she said giving her mother a slight push as she released her, she pulled a credit card from her pocket that gave her access to an account her parents had set up for her "I explained everything, he's okay with me training here and being with Holly so you might want to speak to your husband before you try to cut me out of anything" she threw the card at the red head "Don't go near Holly again" she said and slammed the door. She leaned with her back against the door, looking at the brunette. They both waited until they heard Elaine's stomp off the porch before either spoke "Hi" Gail said offering her girlfriend a small smile.  
"You knew she was here" Holly said stepping towards her.  
"Dad called, she'd been raging about it for days. He said she'd been checking when I was going over to see Steve and comparing that with when you had hours in the clinic, hoping to catch you in here alone" the blonde explained as the other woman stopped in front of her.  
"Did he really offer his approval for you joining the K-9 division?" She asked, picking up both of Gail's hands.  
The officer nodded her smile turning into a grin "He even said he was proud of me for finally coming out and wants to meet you" she added and pulled the other woman against her.  
"How about we get beyond a week into this before we meet anymore family members?" Holly suggested as she pulled away from Gail, released one of her hands and led her further into the house.   
"I can live with that" the blonde agreed.  
"How about we settle for dinner, Star Wars and some making out?" The brunette said as she pushed the blonde onto the couch and straddled her lap.  
"You read my mind" Gail said as she pulled Holly into a passionate kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Friday morning, all the trainees had been bought into the lecture hall for final results, this would see fifteen cut down to ten. Then the training would no longer be physically based but based on how they handle the dogs and how well they do the work that would be required of them. Holly and Sam stood in front of them "As you know over the last few weeks you have not only been assessed physically but on how well you work in a team environment, now even though you were in direct competition with each other, a certain amount of time could be taken from or added to your times depending on how you worked with the other trainees as a result some of the times changed drastically as there were some stand out student that worked with others and some that were not so helpful. As the K-9 division is a team based section of the department we have to make sure you can work well with all types of people" Holly explained.  
"That's bullshit" Nick interjected, knowing he had clearly killed everyone else time wise but refused to work with anyone else aside from Andy.  
"You would know it's not, if you read the package we were given" a woman named, Juliet explained "It was on the second page, at every section of the course we will be assessed for working in a team, grades or times could be raised or lowered according to how well we do"  
"Thank you" The vet said to the brunette woman "During this time, I have also been watching and assessing which dogs you would be suitable to work with. When we start next week, those who are continuing, will be assigned a dog to begin working with"  
"Now before adding or subtracting the times, this sheet shows your average time for the run" Sam said sticking a sheet to the board "But these are the names in order of times after we added and subtracted, Gail Peck, congratulations, due to your dedication in staying to help with the dogs every weekend and the fact that you managed to help two other trainees improve their times by more than ten seconds each, you've been bumped up to the fastest time" he said. All the students, aside from Andy and Nick, applauded "Juliet Ward was second with John Bailey rounding out the top three. Then Louis Campbell, Sarah Phillips, Andy McNally, Nick Collins, Duncan Moore, Emily Starling and Jo Rosati"  
There were some big smiles and five disappointed ones "Now for those who didn't make it, we have your details and you will be contacted when we hold our intake next year" Holly explained.  
"My suggestion to those who didn't get through would be to train hard and remember that like this time team work can take you from second last and out to eighth and continuing on" Sam added.  
"And lack of it can take you from first to seventh" Holly said looking directly at Nick "Now you are all free to leave and celebrate for the weekend. This weekend we give our cooking and teaching staff a break so everyone will be heading home, with skeleton staff here for the dogs" Holly explained.  
After giving a few more instructions the group was released, most left straight away a couple checked their times. Gail gave Holly a wink and left, she was headed to the hospital to visit with Steve, he was out of the ICU and would soon be headed to a rehab clinic to recover, then she was heading to 15 to meet up with Holly. They were spending the weekend at the vets home.  
Sam and Holly were about to leave the room when Andy appeared in the doorway "Can I speak to you in regards to the scores?" She asked the pair.  
Sam looked to his boss "I can handle it" he offered, knowing she was due at 15.  
"It's fine" the Vet said, she was use to the complaints they received at this part of the process, it was never mentioned verbally but the recruits were all given the information if they didn't read it, this is where that became obvious.  
"I'll stay" he offered then turned to Andy "What is the problem?" He asked.  
"Are you involved in the scoring?" She asked Holly flatly.  
"No I'm not, the only ones involved in any times or grading within the process are the police officers who train you" she said, she paused for a beat then asked "Are you asking because of my relationship with Officer Peck?" She said as she picked up her bag and her files from the desk, ready to leave.  
"It's a fair question" the officer replied.  
"Not really" Sam piped up "I've known Dr Stewart for years now, she's the most consistent, dedicated and fair director we've had, she didn't implement the teamwork scheme but she did take it out of our general discussions. You need to learn to read the paperwork you agree to and receive to ensure you know what's happening" he said "Gail Peck has worked hard with two other trainees to get them into the top ten and the fact that they were willing to take direction from an equal when it was necessary proved their willingness to work in a team environment" Sam continued "What you and Officer Collins need to realise is that all of your time here is taken into account when it comes to deciding which officers become a part of the K-9 division"  
"Is there anything else you needed?" Holly asked shifting the hold she had on her files, she really did need to go, she had two hours at the clinic and she needed to get her dogs into her car before she headed out.  
"I umm.." Andy mumbled, she'd been thrown by the concise answers she'd been given, she was hoping to push the Peck woman out.  
"I need to get going to 15" Holly said "I'll let you deal with it" she told Sam and left, she didn't care, she would be late now and she wasn't happy about it. She walked out and headed to her cabin.  
When she rounded the corner of the building, she was angry, that was until she saw Gail sitting on the steps of her cabin, her duffle bag next to her and both dogs with her, on leashes, with the harnesses they wore in the car already on them "I saw McNally go back in the room, I figured she might delay you a bit" she said as she stood.  
Holly smiled at the charming blonde in front of her "You are wonderful, you know that right?" She said as she dumped her files on the steps, now if it was Gail Peck making her late, she didn't mind so much.  
When the vet was close enough, she grabbed both her hands and pulled her against her, the dogs leads around her wrist "You could have told me I was first" she said and kissed her.  
"I didn't find out until this morning after breakfast" Holly said smiling and wrapping her arms around her "Then I didn't see you until before we announced it"  
Gail smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again, Bess barked just before their lips met. The dog was sitting beside the pair wagging her tail. Holly pulled away and Gail looked at the dog "Spoilsport" she remarked happily "I guess we should get you guys to 15 before I got see Steve"  
The brunette took her face in her hands and kissed her, by just being here her girlfriend had brightened her mood. She wanted to make sure she knew it, she released her face and grabbed the academy hoodie and held her in tight against her. Holly pulled back a little, she brushed her nose against Gail's "I..." She hesitated "You are wonderful" she whispered.  
"So are you" the blonde said as she brushed the fingers of her free hand over the brunettes cheek "Things with McNally were bad?" She asked softly, knowing her girlfriend had been angry when she'd first seen her.  
"She asked if I was involved in the scoring" she explained.  
Gail shook her head "I'm sorry, she would never have asked that if I wasn't a Peck"  
"If she only knew how you were fighting against your mother to be here" Holly added. Before anymore could be said the brunettes phone rang "Sorry" she said and pulled it out of her jeans pocket "Dr Stewart" she answered "I know, I'm on my way" she said and ended the call"  
"We gotta go" the blonde said before Holly could, she gave her one last kiss and Gail started putting the dogs in the car while the brunette ducked inside to grab a few things.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Definitely more to come. Oxox.


	7. Chapter Seven

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Seven

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - i only on the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've had a lot going on. I'm headed in for spinal surgery on Wednesday so I'm not sure when my next update with be, my recovery is suppose to take about six weeks but hopefully I'll be ok to write during that time. Thanks for all the love and support you guys give in the last few months I'd be lost without it. Hope this update is ok and I'll get to work on the next on as soon as I can and keep an eye on my tumblr username bec77broo and I'll say something once I'm out of surgery. Please leave feedback and have a great weekend everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Warning - lesbian sex, don't read if you don't like it

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Holly walked out to the reception at the clinic "Any more?" She asked Jim.  
"No" he said as he wheeled himself around putting files away "And not a moment too soon" he said smiling and pointing at Gail who was walking up the front path.  
The brunette smiled and looked up at the clock "Go home Jim" she said "Say hi to Heather for me" she said as she stepped towards the front door.  
"I've still got..." He started.  
"Over an hour I know, just go home, an early mark with full pay, see your wife and those beautiful boys" she said.  
He smiled "Thank you, see you Monday" he said and started shutting everything down. As Gail walked through the automatic doors, Holly grabbed her hand and led her out the back "Have a good weekend Gail" he said as they passed.  
All the blonde got out was a quick "Bye" as she was led out to Holly's office.  
Holly dragged her into the room then shoved her against the door, closing it.She unzipped the hoodie Gail was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders, the blonde went to speak but the vet silenced her with a very passionate kiss, as she pushed her tongue into her mouth, her nails scraped across the blondes abs and she shuddered. Gail surrendered wholeheartedly to the brunette, she'd been wanting Holly from the first moment she saw her, if this was gonna happen now, who was she to stop it. The blonde pulled her hoodie the rest of the way off and quickly pulled her T-shirt over her head, their mouths only separating long enough to pull the fabric up between them. Holly's nimble fingers slipped under the blondes bra and squeezed the flesh underneath. As she did Gail's hands moved to undo her own belt. The brunettes free hand moved to take over, she undid it and popped each of the buttons on the blondes jeans. Gail wriggled her hips a little as Holly tugged them down just enough then slipped her hand inside, finding the blondes underwear already soaking wet. As she teased her through her panties, the blonde broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Holly captured her lips again and pushed the fabric aside teasing the wet folds, she was moving towards her entrance when the brunettes cell phone, which was currently on her desk behind them rang loudly. Gail pulled her mouth away "Please don't stop" she whined.  
Holly's fingers entered her "I never said I was going to" she said as she lifted the blondes leg onto her hip. She thrust as best she could in the restricted space. The phone continued to ring, Gail's head was thrown back against the door as Holly dropped kisses all over her neck and breasts "You are so fucking wet" the brunette said as she watched the blondes hips move against her hand "I can't wait to take you home and taste you"  
When the cell phone fell silent, all Holly could hear was Gail's ragged breathing and moans "I'm almost there" the blonde moaned into her neck as her hips began to grind down harder against her thrusts in an attempt to get to that peak faster.  
"You feel so good" Holly whispered into her ear, she kissed her cheek. This prompted Gail to lift her head and latch her mouth onto her lovers, the kiss was messy but passionate. The brunette brushed her thumb over the blondes clit and she shuddered against her. Holly's cell phone rang again, knowing she needed to check it, her actions started to slow.  
"No please" Gail whimpered taking her hand from the brunettes neck and grabbing her wrist, stopping her from pulling away.   
Holly smiled and went back to thrusting faster, in and out of the blonde, she curled her fingers a little, hoping when she hit the right spot it would drive the woman in her arms over the edge "Come for me officer" she whispered when she felt Gail hold her breath.  
"Oh fuck" the blonde groaned out as her body began to shake "I'm cumming" she whimpered as the climax tore through her body. Holly continued her movements, pushing her through the high. Gail's body shook and shuddered against her. The brunettes phone had again fell silent. Once her girlfriend drooped against her. Holly stopped and pulled her hand out of the topless blondes pants "I couldn't wait any longer" she said as if to explain her actions as she wrapped her free arm around Gail to help hold her up.  
"No complaints here" the blonde said as she rested her head on the brunettes "That was pretty hot"  
Before Holly could agree, instead of her phone, the emergency alarm went off "I'm sorry" she said, gave the blonde a quick peck. Gail moved off the door so her girlfriend could leave. She stood still for a moment and looked down at her present state. She grinned to herself, pulled her jeans up then quickly dressed. She used the bathroom then went looking for Holly. She found her talking to an officer with a K-9 dog sitting on the table, the dog seemed okay "She should be okay, it's not a deep cut, I'll put a couple of stitches in but we've already got a couple of dogs out with severe injuries so I'll keep her on duty, I'll wrap it today and give you some more wraps. Keep it wrapped while on duty and let the air on it when your at home" she explained.  
"Can I leave her with you for a bit?" The officer asked "Staff Sargent Best wanted to see me"  
"I'll help" Gail said stepping forward.  
The officer looked at the blonde then back at the vet "Go, it'll take us about ten minutes tops" she said and the officer left.  
"What happened?" Gail asked as she walked into the treatment room.  
"Just a small cut, she was running over pile of rubbish chasing a suspect and there was some shards of glass in it. Happens a lot actually" the brunette explained "Can you hold her?" She asked.  
The blonde moved over and held the dog "So, not that I'm complaining or anything but what bought on you attacking me?" She asked with a grin.  
Holly looked at her, she was blushing "I don't know really, I guess just you being an awesome girlfriend and helping me out after things with McNally" she explained "But I must say I do like this just fucked look on you" she added, embarrassing the blonde back.  
The flush Gail was already sporting got darker "I like the just fucked feeling I have, I'd love to give it to you but I guess you'll just have to wait" the blonde said with a cheeky grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They fixed he dogs leg in record time and she was picked up shortly after then headed back into Holly's office to get their things "I was going to take you out for dinner but it's gotten late, how about some Italian takeaway and we watch the next Star Wars movie?" The brunette offered "Then maybe a date tomorrow night?"  
"Sounds good" Gail agreed with a yawn as she picked up the hoodie from the floor where it had been left after Holly had ripped off her earlier, she smiled "As long as I'm with you I don't care" she said. The brunette smiled at her and curled her finger in a come here motion. The blonde swaggered over "Yes?" She asked.  
Holly grabbed the front of her shirt "What I really want to do is take you home, throw you in my bed and have my wicked way with you until we both pass out from exhaustion" she said, she tugged Gail in tighter when she felt her body shudder "But to do that we both need sustenance, so dinner the movie then you and I in my bed" the blonde stood against her, mouth slightly open, not speaking. The brunette kissed her softly, not passionate just a peck but it was enough to bring the blonde around "Come on, let's get out if here" she added. She took Gail's hand and led the still silent blonde out of her office to go get the dogs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly dished out the pasta while Gail got the movie ready. The brunette sat down and handed the blonde her bowl. They ate silently while they watched the start of the fourth movie in the trilogy. Once they'd eaten, the bowls went on the coffee table and the couple cuddled up watching the tv. Gail was asleep on Holly when the brunettes cell phone rang about an hour later. Luckily it was on silent, Holly pulled it from her pocket and looked at, it was Frank from 15 "Hey Frank"  
"Sorry to call so late" he said, the brunette looked at the clock it was just after 10.  
"It's fine, it's not that late" she said, the blonde was still asleep with her head on Holly's lap. She started running her fingers through her hair.  
"Okay, Im just calling to remind you that tomorrow night is the Toronto Police end of year commendation ceremony, you need to be there to present the K-9 Division awards"   
'Fuck' she mouthed "I completely forgot about it" she said, the blonde in her lap was now awake and looked up at her.  
"I'd happily cover for you but I don't think I'll pass for you somehow" he joked "So we'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yea I guess so" she said unenthusiastically, Gail was looking up at her puzzled, she put her finger up to indicate for her to give her a minute.  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic, I'll email you a copy of the invitation, oh and you do have a plus one if you need it" he explained.  
"Thanks for that, I'll see you tomorrow night" Holly said and Frank ended the call.  
"What's tomorrow night?" The blonde asked.  
"End of year commendation ceremony that I completely forgot about" the brunette said.  
"Oh god" Gail groaned "My mother loves that crap, don't tell me you have to go?" She said burying her face in Holly's stomach.  
The brunette grabbed the hair on the back of the blondes head and pulled her back "Yes and I have a plus one" she stated as she let go of her hair and rubbed the spot.  
Gail quirked an eyebrow "Do you want me to come with you?" She offered, even if it was the last place she wanted to be.  
"You'd do that for me?" Holly asked, already understanding how she felt.  
"Of course" the blonde said, looking up at Holly and brushing a bit of hair back behind her ear "If you need or want me I'll be there if I can be" she explained.  
"Your mother will be there" she reminded her.  
"And I'll proudly hold your hand and call you my girlfriend, I don't care" Gail said, she sat up and straddled Holly, she took her face in her hands.  
"This is a dinner slash awards thing for your work, you have an invite for your plus one, that's me, so I don't care that we'll be in the same room as that bitch, I'll be there for you not her" she said.  
"Okay" Holly said, she gave in and kissed the woman on top of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They headed to bed after a heated make out session, Holly wanted a quick shower, so she left Gail waiting for her to come back. She quickly washed and got out, not wanting to leave her waiting. When she got to the doorway to her bedroom she saw the blonde was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and quickly got dressed and slipped into bed next to her. Gail instantly cuddled up to her and muttered goodnight. It didn't take long for the brunette to doze off after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Early the next morning, Holly had been called off to a non K-9 related emergency. Her friend that ran the rescue she'd gotten Joe from needed her help with an emaciated cruelty case so she'd left, leaving Gail to sleep. A couple of hours later the blonde had awoke to find the bed empty with a note on Holly's pillow. She laid back and smiled as she read it 'Morning Beautiful, sorry I'm not there with you this morning, this weekend is not going at all like I planned, I'll be back with breakfast around 10, towels are in the bathroom, coffee will be waiting with Joe and Bess in the kitchen, H oxox' Gail looked at the clock next to the bed she had about an hour so she got up and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail knew her girlfriend was home before Holly pulled into the driveway, thanks to the dogs, they were at the front door before she even drove in. So she got up and put the coffee maker back on, figuring even if Holly bought some home she'd need more to get through the day and then tonight "Hey" The brunette called out as she came in, holding bags.  
The blonde came around to help, she grabbed some and put them on the counter, she took the other ones Holly was holding and put them on the bench too, the brunette grabbed her hips and pulled her towards her, the officers back against her front "Good morning" she said and kissed her cheek.  
Gail turned in her arms and kissed her softly, Holly deepened the kiss, their tongues duelled fighting for dominance. The blonde groaned into it "Mmmm, I missed you this morning" she said when they broke for air.  
"I'm sorry I had to go" the brunette said as she ran her hands up and down the other woman's back.   
"How bad was it?" Gail asked.  
"He was in a pretty bad way, I've hooked him up to an IV to get some fluids into him, I took some blood and she's just got to feed him and hope for the best. There isn't a lot I can do until the blood tests come back in a day or so" Holly explained.  
"I'm sorry" the blonde said, unsure of what else to say.  
"Are you hungry?" The brunette asked, changing the subject.  
They both sat at the breakfast bench and ate the pastries and doughnuts Holly had bought back with her. The chatted and drank coffee for a couple of hours. After a while the brunette stretched "You up for a run?" She asked her girlfriend.  
"After eating all of this I probably should" Gail said "If we stop off at my place I can grab some exercise gear and something to wear tonight"   
"Alright give me five minutes and we'll get going" Holly stood up and started cleaning.  
The blonde walked around the bench, she came up behind the brunette and rested her hands on her hips "why don't you go get yourself and the dogs ready and I'll take care of this"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I can handle it"   
Holly turned her head and kissed Gail's cheek "Thank you" she said and headed off to get ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a quick stop at Gail's apartment, they headed to the dog park "A few laps?" Holly asked as she put the car into park. The blonde leaned over and grabbed the front of her shirt, she kissed her hard, the brunettes hands instantly running through Gail's chopped hair. They kissed for a minute or two both taking gasps of breath when their lips parted for a second. Eventually they had to part and breathe "What bought that on?" Holly panted.  
Gail smiled "I happen to find your running gear very sexy" she looked her up and down, her eyes glazed over with lust. She sighed happily and got out of the car. It took the brunette more than a few seconds to recover from the kiss and the look she'd just received. By the time she got out the blonde already had both dogs out and was waiting "Come one slow poke" she said.  
Holly pulled a face "I'm not slow, I can kick your ass"  
Gail handed her Bess's lead "Gotta catch me first" she said and took off with Joe running beside her.  
The brunette shook her head "Let's get them" she said to Bess who barked in reply and they took off after the other two.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm dying" Gail said dramatically and collapsed on the ground holding her side.  
"Drama queen" Holly panted and collapsed next to her.  
"I still beat you" the blonde stated.  
"You still cheated" the vet pointed out.  
"We did not, you two are just slow" Gail panted.  
Holly rolled towards her "Cheat" she said.  
The blonde rolled against her "Yea but I still beat you" she said with a grin.  
The brunette grabbed her shirt and tugged her in closer "You did not" she said and kissed her. As she did, Bess walked over and flopped onto them breaking the kiss.  
"Really?" Gail asked roughing the dog a little, not wanting to be left out Joe jumped up, bounded over and flopped on them too "Oooofff" the blonde let out all the air she had when the greyhound landed mostly on top of her. Holly let out a giggle.   
Gail's eyes narrowed on her, it was on. She managed to move over the top of the brunette and hold her down, she started tickling her.   
Holly was extremely ticklish, she fought the blonde on top of her but Gail managed to trap her hands and this had the brunette squealing and laughing. Both dogs were bounding around them barking "Please" Holly whined.  
The blonde released her hands, they went straight to Gail's hips. The officer stopped tickling, she leaned down and put her hands on either side of the vets head. Gail moved closer to kiss Holly, just before their lips touched, the blondes cell phone rang "Really?" She said and laid down on the brunette for a second. Holly pulled Gail's phone from the blondes pocket and handed it to her. She rubbed her hands on the blondes thighs as she sat up.  
She looked at the caller ID, it was Traci "Is everything okay?" She asked.  
"Steve's doing okay, he's feeling a little more human now they've taken his morphine drip our but that's not why I'm calling" she said "Your Dad was just here, he asked if I could call you and give you guys a heads up about the dinner tonight if your planning on going with Holly"  
"I am going.." Gail said a little unsure.  
"He said not to worry about tonight, just try to ignore her and that she will probably try to make a fuss over you being there as if you were going for her" the other woman explained.  
"I wouldn't even be going to this damn thing if Holly wasn't going, I'm going as her girlfriend and to give her support. That's it and if I have to kiss her passionately on the stage in from of everyone I'll do it" she said with a smile, looking down at the woman she was straddling. She rested the phone on her shoulder, picked up Holly's hands and linked their fingers "I'm over it, Dads cool with it, Steve is cool with it, I don't need her approval and I will not hide or change who I am for anyone anymore" The brunette was grinning up at her, this was a big step for her girlfriend. Holly knew from their conversations that Gail wasn't exactly out yet but in light of her mothers recent behaviour, she'd obviously decided it was time to take that step out of the closet. Gail looks down at the grinning brunette "I gotta go Trace, I'll come see Steve before we go to the dinner" she said. They said their good byes and ended the call "Why are you grinning like that?" She said as she put the phone back in her pocket.  
"I'm just proud of you, that's all" Holly said and tugged her down against her.  
"I'm only coming to dinner" she said confused.  
"You do realise that you'll be basically coming out to everyone" the brunette pointed out, worried she wasn't understanding what she was about to do.  
"Yea I know, I'm really not that worried anymore, I was worried about what my parents would say but not anymore. If my mother never speaks to me again it would be a blessing" Gail said with a grin.  
Bess barked and both women looked towards what she was barking at, it was a duck, the blonde chuckled and got up pulling Holly with her "Race you back?" Gail asked.  
"Alright, loser buys lunch" the brunette said and took off, with Bess running with her.  
"Damn cheats" the blonde said to Joe "Let's get 'em" she said and took off at full speed with the dog running flat out beside her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm gonna regret that tomorrow" Gail groaned as she sat on Holly's couch with a bowl of Thai food in her hand.  
"Well you shouldn't try to keep up with a greyhound" The brunette said as she placed cans of soda on the coffee table.  
"I wasn't racing Joe, I was catching up to you and over taking I might add"  
Holly poked her ribs as she sat next to her "Yea okay you're faster than me, you've also been flat out training for five weeks, remember that"  
"Trust me, I remember, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks, aside from times with you" Gail said as she started eating "So what time do we need to be there tonight?" She asked between mouthfuls.  
"7, we only need to stay long enough for me to present the K-9 awards then we can do what we want" Holly explained.  
"Okay, I thought I might go see Steve before hand, is it okay if we go after we get dressed"  
"That okay with me, anytime you want to go see him just let me know" the brunette offered.  
Gail leaned over and gave her a quick kiss "Thank you baby" she said, she sat back, returning to her food.  
Holly smiled to herself, she turned on the Tv and they ate in silence. Eventually once they'd finished they laid on the couch together, just enjoying the quiet time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow" Steve said when they walked into his room at about six that night "What did I do to deserve such beautiful women visiting me cos I'll be sure to do it again" he said with a grin.  
Gail rolled her eyes "I thought I'd drop in before we go tonight" she said walking over next to him "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Shoulders getting better, breathing is a bit easier, my leg?" He sighed "Who knows, I'm just glad to be alive" he said giving her a small smile.  
The blonde already knew he was having issues with what would be a long recovery with his leg "So when do they think you'll be moving to the rehab centre?" She asked.  
"Not for another week or two, they wanna make sure my legs healing properly before I go" he said "I must say I'm glad I'm not going tonight, this is the first year she can't talk me into it" Steve said with a grin "And you're going by choice"  
Gail rolled her eyes "I'm going with Holly, not for our mother"  
The brunette figured she should leave them alone to talk "Do you want a decent coffee?" She asked Steve "I could use one before tonight"  
"Yes please" he said, usually when they both came to visit Holly would go buy them all coffee to give then time to talk so she already knew his order.  
"Do you want one?" The brunette asked as she brushed her fingers over Gail's jacket covered back.  
"Yea please" the blonde grabbed her hand, she tugged her in and gave her a soft kiss "Hurry back" she whispered.  
"I will" she answered and left.  
"You've got it bad" Steve said with a grin.  
"Says you" Gail said as she took off her jacket and put in on the chair before she sat down.  
"Nice suit by the way, is that to piss mom off even more?" He asked.  
"No, this was what I had back from the dry cleaners and anyway I think I look good" She said, she was wearing a beep blue pants and jacked with a red shirt, undone enough to show cleavage. underneath and high heels.  
"You look beautiful" he said resting his head back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They were in the car taking a minute before they went to go into the awards dinner "You sure you're okay to do this?" Holly asked "You could wait in the bar" she offered.  
"No I need to do this, it's been long enough and I'm not ashamed of us, I wanna do this with you" the blonde said.  
The brunette grinned at her "I love you" slipped out before she could stop it.  
Gail watched as Holly's face went from pride to complete panic in about half a second before she could get too far into her run away brain, the blonde spoke "I love you too" she said and she gave her a kiss, it took a few seconds for Holly's brain to catch up to what just happened but as soon as she did she kissed her back.  
"I didn't mean to say it just then" the brunette said blushing "it just came out"  
Gail smiled at her "I glad you did" she said taking her hand and linking their fingers "I've wanted to say it since we started, I knew then how I felt about you"  
"You said it once before but you were half asleep. It was that first night you stayed with me" Holly told her.  
The blonde blushed too "Really? Well that's embarrassing"  
"I thought it was cute, I wish you'd been awake" the brunette said.  
Gail leant over and kissed her again "Come on the quicker we go in, the quicker we get out"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The couple walked into the reception hall for the award ceremony, hand in hand. Frank noticed them straight away "Hey Doc, Gail, you both look good" he said.  
"How's Noelle?" Gail asked.  
"Good, she's had a lot of morning sickness so I didn't want to make her face this crap" he said "How's Steve doing?" He asked "I've gotten medical reports but I haven't had a chance to visit yet"  
"Physically, he's doing okay, mentally, I think he's worried about not getting his leg back to what it was" the blonde explained.  
"That's understandable" the staff sergeant got called away and said he would talk to them later.  
"Do you want a drink?" Gail offered.  
"Just a Diet Coke" Holly said, giving her hand a squeeze "I need to give awards and I'll drive so you can have a couple if you want"  
"Okay" the blonde tugged her closer "thank you and you look beautiful by the way" she was wearing a deep red knee length dress, Gail gave her a quick kiss and a smile then headed to the bar.  
Holly saw someone one she knew and was going to talk to them when a man stepped into her path "Bill Peck" he said holding his hand out "You must be Dr Holly Stewart"  
"The one and only, you are Gail's father" she said shaking his hand cautiously.  
"It's alright, I don't agree with my wife's actions, I've actually moved out of the house because of it" he said with a smile as he let her hand go "I just want Gail to be happy and the smile she had on her face just now tells me she is"  
"Hey Dad" Gail said from behind them. The blonde handed Holly her drink and slipped her free hand back into the brunettes "Steve told me you moved out today" she said.  
"I can't stay there while she's like this, I'm not even sure we'll come back from this one" he said slightly sad.  
"Honestly, I don't know how you stayed this long" Gail commented bitterly.  
"Some days neither do I sweetheart" he said and kissed her cheek, "I've done the rounds so I'm going to get out of here before she turns up I just wanted to talk to you first"  
"Bye Dad" she said, she dropped Holly's hand and gave her the drink in her hand and hugged her father.  
"I'll talk to you soon kiddo" he said as he hugged back. They said a quick good bye and he disappeared.  
"You okay?" The brunette answered as she handed her drink back.  
"Yea, Steve already told me so it's fine" she said, she threw back her drink "I'm gonna.." She said pointing to the bar.  
Holly grabbed her arm "Not gonna happen, I'll take you home before I'd allow you to drink yourself stupid to deal with her"   
Gail sighed, she took the brunettes hand off her arm and put it in her hand "Ok, I'm sorry its just my go to thing with her, I know I've told her off a couple of times already but it doesn't mean I'm ready to face her" she said honestly.  
"I know" the brunette said, she put her drink on a nearby table took the blondes empty glass and did the same. She took Gail other hand and tugged her against her. When the blonde accepted the embrace, released her hands and wrapped her arms around her, she smiled to herself "You can drink just don't do it because of her, I'm here to help you deal with her okay" she kissed Gail's cheek.  
"Really?" They heard from a voice they recognised instantly.  
The blonde sighed as she rested her head on Holly's shoulder "Please tell me I'm hearing things" she whispered.  
"I'd love to but unfortunately you're not" the brunette replied and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.  
Gail sighed and straightened up, she looked at Holly for a few seconds then turned around "What do you want? I distinctly remember our last conversation going along the lines of 'if I threw you out we were done' now what happened to that cos I was really hoping that was true" the blonde said in a not so quiet tone.  
"Gail" Elaine chastised her "Don't talk like that here, be a grown up for once your life"  
"You are telling me to grow up? That's rich" Gail said with a bitter chuckle.  
"This is an official police event, not the place for an officer to be.... Well not doing that in public with the head of the K-9 academy"  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Holly said shaking her head "I am done with this" she said stepping in front of Gail "Come Monday morning, I'm filing a complaint and charges with the department for discrimination and harassment against you, this ends now Eliane, I've put up with your rubbish for too long, the way you've treated both of us is abominable. Your own husband has left you for crying out loud" the brunette said, she was shaking with anger.  
The red head stepped towards her "The charges won't stand, I have enough pull with the chief and the mayor to make them disappear, then I'll sue your dyke ass for slander and get my daughter away from you and this poisonous relationship you have, you are not natural. I'll see to it you never work in this city again"   
"I think the charges will stand" a voice said behind them, they both looked to see the chief of police, the mayor and Bill Peck standing there. It was Gail's father that had spoken "the charges will stand because I'll testify that you've done the things the girls have claimed" he said.  
"You can't" Elaine said sounding panicked.  
"Yes he can" the chief said then turned to two officers behind him "Please take Superintendent Peck into custody and back to 15 division, I'll be along after the ceremony and we'll interview her then. Keep her in a holding cell until I arrive"  
They led her out, she was protesting the whole way, the mayor and chief following them to the car "Dad?" Gail asked. The couple were in complete shock.  
"I figured when she turned up she'd seek you out" he explained "It was time to stop her harassing you both, I didn't bet on the fact that Holly would step up and threaten her like that, It couldn't have gone better if I planned it, I'd only hoped they would overhear her saying something threatening"  
"Thank you Dad" the blonde said and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Anytime sweetheart, you'll probably both be called by SIU to come in for interviews tomorrow but it shouldn't take long" he said "I better go to 15, make sure she doesn't kill anybody" he said and released his daughter "I'll talk to you both tomorrow" he said and left.  
"Wow" Holly said as she slipped her hand back into Gail's.  
"Yea, Wow" the blonde agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I still can believe they arrested her" Holly said as they walked in her house. They'd stayed for the entire ceremony and for a few drinks afterwards, by the time they walked through the door it was after midnight.  
"I can't believe how beautiful you looked, up there presenting awards" Gail said wrapping one arm around the brunette. She started kissing her shoulder, pushing the strap of the dress and her bra off her shoulder.  
"I get the idea you don't wanna talk about your mother" Holly said as she shuddered, the blonde was causing her body to heat up, she turned in her arms and slid her hands inside Gail's jacket and rested on her hips.  
"No I don't" Gail said and captured her lips, she started sliding the zipper on the brunettes dress down. She kissed her way across her shoulder when her cell phone rang in her pocket "It's like someone knows" the blonde said, she left one last kiss on her shoulder and pulled out her phone, she watched as Holly crossed the room and headed into her bedroom. She looked at the phone, it was her fathers number "Hey Dad" she answered.  
"Sorry to call so late did everything go okay after we left?" He asked  
"Yea, we had a good time, we've only just gotten back actually"  
"That's good" he said she could tell he was stalling a little.  
"What's up dad you don't usually call me this late for nothing?"  
"SIU are here and they want to speak to both you and Holly" he explained "It shouldn't take too long, they just want to get your statements"  
"Now?" the blonde asked, The brunette reappeared from the bedroom, she was now dressed in jeans, T-shirt and jacket.  
"Yes unfortunately, they want to get this done right away"  
Gail sighed "okay, we'll be there soon" they said their goodbyes and she ended the call "We need to go to 15"  
"I thought we might" Holly said from the kitchen. The blonde put her phone on the coffee table and went to find her, the brunette was making them both coffee in travel mugs "I figured considering it's almost 1 that we could use some coffee"  
Gail walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, her hands sliding under her shirt as she did "Every time we get remotely close to having sex something seems to get in the way, I'm thinking you had the right idea in your office yesterday" she said as she started placing kisses on her neck then moved her hands further up the brunettes stomach heading towards her breasts, she hesitated for a few seconds then ran her finger over the smooth fabric of Holly's bra as she did, she felt her shudder in her arms. The blonde lifted the material and slid her hand under the fabric to the warm soft flesh below. She quickly found the brunettes nipple and rolled it between her thumb and index finger.  
Holly moaned loudly as she tried to carefully put the jug back on the coffee maker, it clattered into place and the brunettes hands went to clover Gail's, the one over her breast encouraging the movement, and the other pushing her hand to the button on her jeans.  
"God, I want you" the blonde murmured into her neck as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. The brunette tugged her pants down enough to give her girlfriend room, she'd love nothing more for the, to go in the bedroom and enjoy this but they only had a limited amount of time, they should have done this during the day "We should have done this today instead of running" Gail said echoing her thoughts. The blonde slipped her hand down and cupped it over Holly's centre. The brunette moaned and rested her head back against the blondes shoulder "Don't tease"  
"I won't" Gail assured her as she pushed the fabric aside. Her fingers brushed against Holly's already wet folds "Mmmm you're really wet baby" she whispered in her ear "You feel really good" she said as she found her clit and lightly brushed her fingers over it. The brunettes legs went slightly as she did "You okay?" The blonde asked "I can turn you around"  
"No, like this" Holly panted.  
Gail held her tight against her with one arm around her waist as she started rubbing two fingers over the brunettes bundle of nerves "Oh fuck" Holly muttered, she held the blondes arm that was around her waist and used her other hand to help guide Gail to where she needed her.  
When the blonde felt the downward pressure on her arm she smirked "You want me inside you?" she asked into her neck.  
"Please" Holly groaned, the hand she was using to guide her girlfriend let go and gripped the bench to steady herself.  
Gail slipped her fingers down and dipped them just inside the brunette, she left her tremble against her. She wanted nothing more than to tease her but they didn't have time. She used the back of her hand on her inner thigh and pushed her legs apart "You ready?" She said as she bushed her fingers over the very wet opening "You feel ready?"  
"Yes" the brunette groaned.  
Very slowly the blonde slipped two fingers inside her and they both moaned at the feeling "God your wet" Gail said in her ear. She started thrusting into her at a steady pace, the heal of her hand bumping against her clit with every push.  
"Oh god Gail" Holly moaned loudly, she hand leaving Gail's at her waist and going up to hold the back of the blondes head "I need more"  
Gail obliged and pushed a third finger inside her, the brunette shuddered when she felt the new intrusion "I'm close already" she muttered, then moaned.  
Hearing this the blonde started to thrust faster wanting to push the other woman over the edge, she moved her thumb around and pushed it against Holly's clit, when the moaning woman against her gasped she grinned to herself "You gonna cum for me?" She asked the brunette.  
Holly nodded, her head was back and her hips were moving in time with Gail's thrusts, it only took a few more thrusts and the blonde could feel the woman against her start to come apart "I'm.." Was all Holly could say before the climax ripped through her, she chanted her lovers name.  
"That's it baby" Gail whispered into her neck as she placed soft kisses on her skin. The brunette shuddered and shook against the blonde. Gail slipped her fingers free and rubbed her fingers against Holly's clit, helping her ride out the orgasm, she only stopped when she felt the brunette go boneless against her. She pulled her hand away, fixed the brunettes underwear and tugged her jeans up a bit then wrapped her arms around her "You okay?" She asked the panting, shaking woman in her arms.  
"I'm great" she said as she looked at the blonde "I love you"  
Gail smiled "I love you too"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The couple arrived at 15 about ten minutes later. As soon as they walked through the door they were both whisked away by SIU into separate interview rooms. It was about two hours before either of them came back out. Gail came out first her father was waiting outside "Hey sweetheart" he said.   
She walked over and gave him a hug "I really wish it hadn't come to this" she said and pulled away.  
"As long as Holly signs her statement SIU are going to press harassment and discrimination charges and they'll put a restraining order on her" he took a breath then sighed "She's being suspended pending an investigation into her conduct and if they think she's abused her position in anyway she'll be stripped of her badge"  
The blonde looked at him, she wasn't sorry about her mother but she was sorry she was putting her father through this "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen"  
"It's okay, she's bought this on herself, neither of you should feel guilty, SIU have been trying to find a reason to look into her after the debacle that happened when Holly was applying to run the academy" he looked into his daughters eyes "As for her and I, that's been coming for a long time"  
Before any more was said, a nearby door was opened and Holly walked out.   
She walked over to the pair "They want me to press the harassment charges" she said putting her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.  
"I know" Gail said, she moved over and slipped her own hands into the brunettes pockets taking her hands "We're both okay with it Baby, it's what she needs to realise she can't abuse her position or treat people that way"  
Holly linked their fingers "I need to go back in shortly, they stopped for a break, I can't see us getting home until dawn"  
"Do you wanna go get some coffee at the place across the street?" The blonde offered running her thumbs over the back of the brunettes hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was almost 9am when the got back to Holly's house. They both collapsed into bed and fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Gail woke first, just two hours later, untangled herself from her lover an left a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed some running gear, changed and grabbed the dog leads. She took a bottle of water from the refrigerator, left Holly a note and took the dogs for a run. She started by jogging to the nearby park to warm up. She stopped and stretched. She was angry, she knew she'd need to run it off alone with the dogs so she didn't take it out on Holly, she wasn't angry with her, the person who deserved it, the person she was furious with would have been released this morning "You ready to go?" She asked the dogs, Bess barked and Joe just wagged his tail "Let's go".  
She ran flat out for the better part of an hour, as she did she felt the anger start to lessen and the exhaustion of last night catching up with her. After her last lap of the park she collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Both dogs laid near her panting. The blonde threw her wrist over her eyes to stop the glare from the sun. She had been laying there for a minute or two when a voice startled her "You could have woken me, I would have come" Holly said.  
Gail held her hand to her chest "You scared the shit out of me" she said.  
"Coffee?" The brunette said offering her one of the two takeaway cups in her hand as she sat next to her on the ground, The blonde sat up, pulled her legs to her chest and took it. Resting it on her foot as she cuddled her knees.  
"Thanks" she said and took a sip "I'm sorry about this morning"   
Holly watched her for a second, hoping she'd elaborate, she seemed closed off, her body language was practically screaming it "It's ok but you're upset" she stated, she didn't know if she should touch her or not.  
Gail looked at her coffee, her breathing had finally settled down "I'm... It's my family you know, she's suppose to love me and support me, not harass my girlfriend and I to the point we have to press charges, I'm not upset, I'm furious" she said emotion evident in her tone. Holly took a chance and wrapped her arm across the hunched over blondes shoulders, Gail instantly sagged against her, she sobbed "She's just suppose to be my mom" she cried, her head resting on the brunettes chest.  
Holly wrapped her arms around her and held her "I know baby, I know" she whispered and kissed her on the head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed. I'll update again as soon as I can. Back to training in the next update


	8. Chapter Eight

0-0-0-0-0-0

First thing, I wanna say sorry for taking so long t get this done, I never intended for it to be so long. With my spinal surgery and my ongoing recovery, then my nephew born at 25 weeks gestation life had been a bit complicated. As such, finding the mindset and the time to write has been difficult but with the little boy home now I'm hoping to have more time to write and update. The update for What happens after good night will be up next.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Eight

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Disclaimer - i don't own anything, only the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0 

After spending what was left of Sunday just laying around at Holly's place, that evening they headed back to the academy. Gail stayed in the brunettes cabin Sunday night, well there wasn't much choice the blonde had gotten as far as the couch and went to sleep. The next week was a busy one Holly spent much of it watching the trainees interact with the dogs, putting different dogs with different handlers. Thursday evening Gail had gone to accompany Steve to his rehab facility, the brunette stayed at the academy finishing her list of matching trainees with dogs. She'd all but finished when the blondes SUV pulled up in front of her cabin, she smiled to herself and kept working.  
"I'm back" Gail called from the front door.  
"In here" Holly called back from the desk in the small office she had set up in the spare room in her cabin "How did Steve go?" She asked loudly.  
"Good, I grabbed us some dinner" the blonde said and the brunette could hear her emptying take away bags "Did you get finished?" She asked.  
"Yea all done" she said putting the paperwork into it's folder.  
"So who do I get?" Gail asked as the doctor appeared.  
"Nope, not telling you until everybody else finds out tomorrow" she said as she walked around the bench.  
The blonde smiled at her "Damn" she said.  
The brunette came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist "So what's for dinner?"  
"Thai" Gail said enjoying the feeling of Holly against her back "Steve did say mom tried to see him during the week, he asked the staff not to let her in but he did take a call from her when I was there" the blonde said, her light mood dipping slightly.  
The brunette kissed her shoulder "What happened?" She asked softly.  
"She asked him to use his SIU contact to look into us both, he called them and told them straight away" she explained.  
Holly sighed and tightened her hold on her girlfriend "What did they say?"  
Gail put the container, she was dishing food from, down and turned in the brunettes arms "It's okay" she said as she put her arms around her neck "They said to him that they'd take care of it and keep her away from us, if it comes down to it they'll put a order out on her for me too"  
"I'm sorry" Holly said as she rested her head on the blondes.  
"Don't be" Gail said and kissed her "Let's eat before it goes cold" she added her smile returning.  
The brunette released her and went to the fridge "Wine or Beer?" She offered.  
"Beer, please" the blonde said with a smile as she went back to dishing out their food.  
"What's got into you?" Holly said as she pulled two beer bottles from the fridge.  
"Aside from you this morning, nothing" Gail said with a grin.  
"Cheeky" the brunette said.  
She shrugged "I'm just looking forward to getting my new partner tomorrow, I've wanted to do this for a while and now it's looking like it could be happening so I'm just excited" the blonde explained, she finished serving the food, she put a fork in each bowl and handed one to her girlfriend.  
Holly gave her a kiss and they headed into the living room, they sat on the couch. Gail turned the tv on, more for background more than to watch something, then tucked into her food "So is Steve doing any better?"  
The blonde finished her mouthful "His shoulder is good" she said "His leg is getting there, they think he might get full use back considering his movement has improved"  
"Improved by how much?" Holly asked.  
Before Gail could answer two things happened, the first one was a flash of lightning followed very quickly by a loud clap of thunder, causing Joe burst through the dog door and stop right in front of them, panting with his body trembling. Bess trotted in behind him. Then Holly's cell phone rang. She tugged it from her pocket as the rain started to fall.  
"Hello" she said as she put her bowl on the arm of the couch as she gave the scared greyhound a pat.  
Gail zoned out not listening to the phone call, most of the time it was either the clinic or someone high up in the department. Lately the calls had been from people offering support in regards to her case against Elaine. She wasn't really paying much attention to the television either, there was some sort of Law and Order show on. She sat and patted the nervous greyhound as she ate.  
"Gail?" Holly said bringing her concentration back.  
"The clinic?" The blonde asked.  
"Yea, I shouldn't be too long" she said but didn't move to get up "You're upset" she stated.  
"Not really, I was just looking forward to a quiet night, that's why I went to see Steve while you worked on the stuff for the academy, you don't get paid enough to be on call 24/7" Gail said, her tone was a little defeated.  
"This is my job, it's only a few months a year I'm stretched between the two" Holly wasn't sure what was going on with her girlfriend, the blonde had been up and down since dealing with her mother last weekend. The brunette knew she wasn't coping but was putting up a front about it most of the time.  
"Can't your other vet handle it?" Gail said as she ate another fork full.  
"Phillip, the other vet, is not on call at night, I am, he's been on all day" Holly said carefully.  
"And you have been working all day too" the blonde pointed out.  
The brunette shook her head, this was the most even spoken argument she'd ever had, it was unnerving "What is going on with you, you know I'm on call at night, why do you suddenly have a problem with it?" She asked.  
Gail looked at her then back to her food, she put the bowl on the coffee table, she picked up her beer and drained it quickly "I need another one" she said and stood heading for the kitchen.  
"Gail" Holly said as she got up and followed her. When she reached the kitchen the blonde had popped the top of another beer and took a long swig "Talk to me" she said leaning on the doorway.  
"Don't you need to go?" The blonde asked sincerely.  
"It's not a life and death situation, it can wait" the brunette said.  
"I'll come with you, we can talk on the way" the blonde said she quickly drained the beer. They quickly cleared up their food then headed out to the car.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So is this an us problem, a you problem or a me problem?" Holly asked as she drove towards the city as Gail had not said a word since they left the vets cabin.  
"It's a me problem, you and I are good" the blonde said without saying anymore.  
After giving her a minute or so to elaborate the brunette spoke again "Talk to me please" she asked.   
The police officer let out a sigh "Dad visited Steve this afternoon after he'd moved to the clinic, he's filing for divorce" she explained.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart" Holly said, she reached over and took Gail's hand "But that doesn't explain why you were happy until I got a call"   
The brunette watched as her girlfriend blushed "I was trying to forget about it and I was looking forward to spending the evening alone with you" the blonde said embarrassed.   
Holly smiled, she lifted Gail's hand and kissed the back of her hand "You can be upset that I got a call" She kissed her hand again "It's sweet"  
"No, it's embarrassing" the blonde said going even more red.  
The brunette pulled the car up to a red light "Come here" she said.  
Gail smiled slightly and leaned over, Holly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After breakfast the next morning the recruits were sanding just outside the cages. Noelle, Oliver and Holly were just inside. They quickly discussed the dog assignments and agreed with Holly's decisions. Oliver opened up the main gate and held open the door with his foot "I'm going to call your name and a cage number when I do you'll come and stand in front of the cage with the same number" he quickly went through the list.   
Gail was given a very dark almost black German Shepard called Havoc. She'd already spent a couple of days working with him and he had been very responsive to her. All the dogs were almost a year old and would learn along with the trainees, allowing them time to bond.  
"Today will only be about spending time with your dog" Holly said "take them for a walk on the grounds, you can walk the forest training tracks or run them on the running track, you are not to take the dogs off the grounds" the brunettes cell phone rang before she could say anymore.  
Oliver took over "They will stay with you in the cabins, they are crate trained and you are to put them in their crates every night or if you need to leave them for meals, this is the time you bond so you need to spend as much time with them as possible. If you're leaving over the weekend you need to let us know and we'll put them back in their cages, we would rather you staying on campus as much as possible but it's not compulsory, you can leave if you want too it will not affect your grades" he explained "Their leads are on the cages, enjoy your day with your dog, the real work starts tomorrow" he said and left. Everyone took their dogs and left, Gail moved inside the cage, Havoc waged his tail at her "Hey bud, looks like is you and me" she said, she moved over and sat on the floor of the cage. She was letting the dog come to her on his terms. He walked over and sat in front of her.  
"Someone's been reading their training manual" Noelle said as she watched the blonde.  
"I'm suppose to aren't I?" She asked with a smile.  
"You seem to have a knack with him, they tried him with a few other trainees, he didn't cooperate" the older woman explained "He likes you, makes the whole process easier for you both" she said and left Gail with him.  
The blonde sat with him for a few minutes then clicked the lead to his collar, they were walking out when Holly appeared "I've..."  
"Gotta go to 15, it's cool" Gail said, She leaned in and kissed the brunette "I have bonding to do" she said looking to the dog.  
"I'll come see you when I get back" Holly offered as she moved closer to her lover.  
Gail wrapped an arm around her "I'll be here" she gave her a peck on the lips "I love you"  
"I love you too" the brunette said as she brushed her nose against the blondes, she reluctantly released her and stepped away.  
"Drive safe" Gail called out after her, Holly looked back and gave her a grin as she rounded the corner.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was sitting on the couch in her cabin, Havoc was laying on the floor near her feet and she was reading. She'd spent the whole day just working with him, she'd run with him and spent some time doing the basics of training, she'd roped Noelle into showing her a few extra things. She'd fed him and herself and was waiting for Holly to come back, it had been a problem with a K-9 officer instead of a medical issue with a dog. The blonde was lost in the book when Havoc sat up and moved to the door. Gail stood and went over to him, she opened the door and she saw Holly coming across the courtyard, she leant on the doorway and smiled "It's nice having a pre arrival alarm"  
"All dogs are good for that" Holly said as she walked up the steps.  
"You wanna come in?" The blonde asked as she grabbed the lapels of the brunettes coat and tugged her inside.  
"Do I have a choice?" Holly said with a chuckle as she dropped her bag on the floor just inside the cabin and kicked the door shut with her foot. She put her hands on Gail's cheeks "I missed you today" she whispered and gave her a quick kiss.  
"I missed you too" the blonde said, as they kissed she directed them towards the couch.   
The brunette turned them and pushed her girlfriend towards the bedroom "I ate on the way home" she explained at the questioning look from the woman she was kissing. She obviously thought the other woman would have needed to eat dinner.  
As they walked, Gail made short work of Holly's jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. They quickly reached the blondes bed, the brunette let out a squeal and laugh as they fell onto it. Havoc leapt up at the noise and came into the room growling. The vet reacted instantly, she put her hand out "Down, Havoc" she said sternly, he instantly dropped out of his defensive stance "Out" she said pointing out of the room. He turned and left. Holly moved off Gail and looked down at her open shirt "You'd better crate him" she suggest.  
The blonde looked at her "Do they usually react that way to a scream?"  
"They are taught to respond to commands but they do react as they normally would have without the training, he's only young so he'll learn, if he hadn't stopped under the command I probably would have had Noelle work with you with him" Holly explained "It good that he's always ready, he'll be a great police dog"  
"Ok I'll be back" Gail hopped up, dropping a kiss on the brunettes lips as she went. She walked straight to the crate "Inside" she said and he got up and went to the large cage and straight inside and sat on the bed in there.   
She close it went back onto her room, to find the brunette leaning back with no shirt or bra on with a huge smile on her face "Now, where were we?" Holly asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later Gail collapsed against Holly, both were sweaty and breathless. The brunette ran her fingers through the blondes short hair and kissed her forehead "I think I need food now" she panted.   
"Pizza" Gail said with a chuckle into Holly's chest. She looked up and smiled "Only cos they'll deliver"  
"Almost everyone will deliver" the brunette pointed out "You just want Pizza, my phone's in my bag, in the other room"  
"No you're not allowed to have it" the blonde said and moved to the side of the bed and grabbed her pants, she pulled her phone out of the pocket.  
As she moved back to her former position on her lover, Holly snatched it off her "So why do you get yours and I can't have mine?" She asked as she put it behind her back, bringing both hands back to cuddle Gail as she laid back against her.  
"Because I'm not liable to get a call from 15 asking me to come in, you do know that they will call Phillip if they can't reach you right?" The blonde stated, not worried the the brunette had stolen her phone.  
"Sorry" she said with a blush "I'm not really use to sharing my time with someone" she said linking her fingers behind Gail's back.  
"Neither am I really, my life's been work for a long time, aside from the occasional hook up" the blonde said as she ran her fingers through Holly's hair "Before you say anything, no this is not a casual hook up"  
"I already know that" the brunette said, she dipped her head down and kissed the blonde softly on the lips "From now on, Friday and Wednesday nights are just ours"  
"Thank you" Gail said "Now, can have my phone so I can call for the pizza?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Things were running smoothly, the training was going well, aside from McNally and Collins, everyone worked well together. All the dogs were thriving under their new handlers and most had taken to the training like a duck to water. Everything was going well for the couple too, Gail liked watching her girlfriend working with everyone, especially with the dogs, she understood more why Holly was a vet now.  
It was a Friday evening, 10 weeks into the training course and over a month into Gail and Holly's relationship. They had finished training early for the weekend and they'd put the vets dogs in the car and headed to the dog park. They had run around the park a few times then started walking once they'd had enough. Once the sun started to set they headed back to the car.  
"You wanna get some dinner before we go back?" Holly asked as she closed the back of her SUV "Unless you feel like cooking?"  
"Hell no" Gail said as they climbed into the car "We can pick something up" Before anymore was said, the vets phone rang. She looked to the blonde, knowing she didn't like they're evenings being interrupted by the clinic "Answer it, we're not that far away" she said pulling her belt on.  
Holly pulled the car out and answered the call.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The report of what was happening wasn't very clear so they headed over to 15. Holly jumped out leaving Gail with the car and the dogs, she parked the car in Holly's space, checked on the dogs then headed into the Clinic. She found the brunette with a dog, was definitely not one from the K-9 unit. It was emaciated, dirty and looked like it could be a Rottweiler, she caught the last words of the story as she came in "and I wasn't sure where to take her" the young officer said.  
"It's fine" the vet said as she tried to hook up an IV to the dog but the animal struggled and she lost her grip unable to hold the dog and do what she needed to "If you need to go it's okay, Officer Peck and I can take care of her"  
"Thank you ma'am" the officer said and left.  
"Where did she come from?" Gail asked as she approached.  
Holly looked up at her "I'm not entirely sure, she was found on the road, I need you to hold her while so I can put an IV in her, she's extremely dehydrated" she moved around the room grabbing fresh needles.   
The blonde was instantly at her side, she held the dog as she had been shown to. As the brunette tried to get the IV in the dog panicked and lashed out at the hands holding her, she managed to get the blondes hand and wrist tearing the flesh and not letting go, during the distraction, Holly grabbed the needle full of sedative that was with the other supplies and injected it straight into the dog. The vet grabbed the dog before she fell on the floor, she released the blonde arm and slumped on her side exhausted from the brief struggle. The brunette grabbed a sterile towel and wrapped Gail's hand "The dog.." the officer started and held her non bleeding hand on the animal.  
"Screw the dog, I'm more worried about you" she said as she mopped at the blondes hand and wrist, which was bleeding all over the floor. She pulled the towel away and examined the wound "She got you pretty good, opposite hand to last time" she said with a shake of her head, it had torn from the bottom of her palm into her wrist, with holes on the top of her hand "Unfortunately, I'll have to take you to the hospital for this one" she said as she wrapped the towel around her hand "Put pressure on it" and pulled Gail's right hand off the dog and put it on top of the towel.  
"Why can't you do it?" The blonde asked as Holly walked around quickly cleaning up.  
"It's deep and it's in a spot where you have lots of tendons veins and nerves, you'll need a few injections because unlike Bess I don't know where this dogs been, she could have any manner of diseases" she shook her head "I should have muzzled her"  
"Hey" Gail said, getting her attention "This isn't your fault, if you should have known better, so should I, you constantly tell us not to underestimate dogs"   
The brunette sighed "I'll go call my friend from the rescue, she'll come and pick her up for me. She'll find another vet to care for her too" she lifted the, now sleeping, dog down and put her in a nearby crate.  
"What about..." Gail started to say but stopped and swayed "Whoa" she murmured.  
Holly dashed over and grabbed her arm, that was when she noticed the towel under her hand was soaked in blood "Shit" she said as she supported the blonde to a nearby stool "She might have hit a vein" she said, she grabbed two fresh towels, put one over the wound and wrapped the other on around it and dumped the first one into a biohazard bin "We need to get you to the hospital now" she pulled her cell out of her pocket "Hey Frank, yea I need a hand, yea that would be great" she said and ended the call and made another. The second call was to her friend, she quickly explained the situation and where the dog would be. After she ended the call, she washed her hands and checked Gail's hand again "I don't think it's slowing down" she grabbed a few things and more towels then put them on the table next to Gail with a bowl.  
"What's with the bowl?" The blonde asked, her fuzzy head not understanding.  
"You, my darling, are as white as a sheet, it's in case you vomit" she explained, she quickly applied a pressure bandage to the wound and up her forearm to try and restrict the blood flow a bit then wrapped another clean towel around it.   
"There is one thing you forgot" Gail said slurring a little, Holly frowned at her "Your dogs"  
It took the brunette a few seconds to catch up then her eyes went wide "Shit" she said "My place is too far to..." She said thinking out loud.  
"Take them to mine" the blonde answered "Dogs are allowed in my place, lock them in my spare room it's almost empty, it's only a sofa bed in there if they... " her voice wavered "Hol I don't..." She started and dropped.  
Holly managed to catch her just as Dov and Chris walked in the door to help. After the bigger of the two picked her up, the brunette explained where her car space was, grabbed a couple of extra towels and followed. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail had been in the emergency room for over three hours, Holly had dropped her off and then taken the dogs to the blondes nearby apartment and come back. She hadn't been allowed in to see her girlfriend since she returned, the last time she had seen her she was still bleeding heavily and kept passing out, the vet was extremely stressed, going from pacing the waiting room to sitting and watching the doors they'd taken the semiconscious woman through, while she waited to see Gail or at least hear what was happening. "Holly Stewart?" The nurse behind the desk called.  
The brunette jumped to her feet "Yes" She answered.  
"Come on in" she said buzzing the door so Holly could push through "The doctor is going to see her again in a few minutes she thought you might want to be in here"  
"More like I told them they had to let you in" Gail said from behind the curtain.  
The nurse pushed it back "Let me know if you need anything" she said ignoring the comment and left them.  
"Hey" the brunette said as she moved over and gave her a kiss on the head.  
"It wasn't my lips that were bitten" she said with a pout, Holly leaned down and gave her a short but passionate kiss.  
"Better?" She asked.  
"Much" the blonde said and laid back.  
"So what did they say?" Holly asked as she sat down in a chair next to the blonde. Gail's hand and wrist was heavily bandaged and she had an almost empty blood and a saline bag hanging up.  
Before the blonde could speak the doctor came in "Ok Gail" he was looking at his notes "Oh hi" he said when he looked up "You must be Holly, Gail's told everyone how wonderful you are" he said with a genuine smile.  
Holly looked at Gail who shrugged "They're the ones who gave me the pain meds" she said in her defence.  
The brunette picked up her IV laden hand and looked to the doctor "So...." She prompted the doctor.  
"Oh right sorry" he said "There was damage to two of the veins in her wrist. She was losing blood fairly quickly and we didn't have an available surgery suite so we clamped them and our vascular surgeon repaired them under a local, we cleaned it thoroughly and I stitched up the rest of the damage. I'm not sure how but there were no tendons or ligaments involved and her nerves appear to be intact" he looked at the notes again "They gave her all the routine shots for an animal bite" he put two prescriptions on the table "one is for two lots of pain meds the other is for three lots of antibiotics, because the blood stream was contacted we are taking no risks with infection. She won't need to start the antibiotics until tomorrow as we've given her heavy doses in her IV" he lifted a page "Her blood pressure wasn't good with the blood loss, which is why she kept losing consciousness, so we gave her a transfusion and some saline to hydrate her and it's returned to normal, I have advised her she should stay tonight so we can monitor her but she insists that she can go home" Holly shot her a look then looked back at the doctor "Now as long as she won't be alone I'll sign her out but you can't leave her for more than about half an hour for the next 24 - 48 hours as she needs to be watched also she needs to rest because of the blood loss as well as the injury"  
Holly looked at Gail, her girlfriend gave her a pleading puppy dog look "Okay, I'll make sure she's not left alone" the brunette said giving in.  
"Great" he said "I'll get the paperwork organised and she can leave once the IV is done" he left the pair alone.  
"You should stay" Holly said shaking her head "You scared the hell out of me" she added squeezing her hand.  
"I'm fine, another dog bite on my hand but I'm fine" the blonde tried to reassure her "at least this time I don't have to miss my physical training"   
"I never should have let you near that dog and I should have muzzled it straight away" she mumbled.  
"Hey, it's alright" Gail said letting her head lay back on her pillow "I walked in there, with no gloves, no protection. How often have you told us in training that safety comes first and not to trust dogs we don't know" she laced her fingers with the brunette as she could see her words weren't getting through "Baby?" She said, it made Holly look at her "I'm alright, you aren't to blame"  
"Yea I am, I'm a vet Gail and because I work with dogs most of the time, I should know better than to let you near an unknown animal without securing it first" the brunette was very angry with herself because Gail could still have lasting issues that could influence her whole life due to a second of negligence on her part. She stood up and gave the blonde a quick kiss "I need some air" she said and went to release Gail's hand.  
The officer held on "Please Hol, don't blame yourself"  
"I'll try not to, I won't be long" Holly said, she kissed her again and slipped out between the curtains.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail's IV finished and Holly still hadn't returned, she tried to call her multiple times. The doctor came by, removed it and wanted to give them the care instructions to do with her hand and because of the blood transfusion "I can't release you unless she's here to take you home" he explained.  
"I realise that" she said and looked at her phone.  
"I'm sorry" the brunette said, suddenly bursting through the curtain out of breath "I had to go back to 15 to fill in an accident report because I forgot, Frank called me the second I walked out the door, then I left my phone in the car when I got there" she came over to the blondes side "I didn't mean to make you think I'd abandoned you. I only meant to walk to the cafeteria and get coffee"   
Gail smiled, a little out of relief and a lot out of amusement "I was a little worried" she confessed, holding out her hand.  
The vet moved to her side and took her good hand and kissed it. The doctor gave Holly the care instructions and signed Gail into her care. 

0-0-0-0-0-0

After Gail was released, they picked the dogs up from the blondes apartment. Both dogs were asleep on the sofa bed when they got there. They'd dropped into an all night pharmacy and grabbed some Chinese food on the way back to the academy. By the time they got to Holly's cabin it was late and the pain meds were starting to wear off. Gail refused more pain meds but compromised saying she'd take them when they headed to bed Holly spoke from the kitchen "We're going to bed after we eat" she pointed out as she dished the food up.  
"I don't wanna spend the whole weekend high on drugs, one they make me really loopy and two we aren't suppose to leave the dogs for that long and going out there high as a kite could get embarrassing" Gail explained.  
"You can take a dose now because we are going to bed" Holly said as she came on the room with two bowls of food "I called Oliver he's got Havoc back in the yards until Monday so you'll just need to rest until then, you really should have stayed at least tonight" she set up Gail with the bowl on the arm of the couch so she could eat, her bandaged arm nestled in a sling. She handed her the pills and quickly stepped back into the kitchen to get her some water.  
When she came back, the blonde took the water and swallowed the pills, giving in because she knew she wouldn't win "I hate hospitals" she admitted "I'll be fine, like you said, I just need to rest"  
"Doesn't mean they aren't good for you sometimes" the brunette said with a slight smile, then it fell "I'm sorry if...."  
"No" Gail said stopping her "No more apologising, it happened, I'm just as much at fault as you are baby, please don't worry too much" she wanted to reach over but the arm near Holly was in the sling. She leaned over and curled her finger. The brunette leaned over too her "No more sorry's okay?"  
Holly rested her head on Gail's "Okay"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail fell asleep on the couch fairly quickly, after eating. Holly fed her dogs, left the blonde a note in case she woke up and headed out to see Oliver about Havoc "Hey" she said as she walked up behind him as he was hosing out one of the cages. She frequently found him with the dogs late at night. He said he'd come here when he missed his girls.  
"Hey Boss lady, you need something?" He asked as he turned off the tap.  
"I need you to keep an eye on Havoc over the weekend, Gail won't be up to being hands on with him at least until Monday and even then it might be pushing it" she said putting her hands in the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing.  
"How bad was the bite?" He asked as he closed the gate of the cage he'd been cleaning.  
"It tore open her hand and into her wrist, a couple of the teeth punctured two of her veins, thankfully they had a surgeon on hand to fix it in the emergency room. She's gonna be sore but there hopefully won't be permanent damage" Holky explained, hugging the hoodie tighter around herself.  
"You feel responsible" Oliver stated as he gestured out the main gate to the kennels.  
They walked out together "I am responsible" she corrected "I didn't know the dog, I should have had the good sense to muzzle it or at least not let my girlfriend near it" she huffed.  
"Does she blame you?" He asked as she moved over and sat on the bench just outside the yard.  
The vet sighed "Of course she doesn't, she keeps saying she should have known better too, that we tell them all the time to be careful and vigilant when dealing with unknown animals"   
He could see the doubt clouding her "We do, it was a fuck up on both your parts, don't let this get in the way Hol, she's a great person and you both deserve to be happy"  
"She is isn't she" she said, a small smile gracing her features.  
"So what's on your mind that's bought you out here because we both know it has nothing to do with Havoc" he said sitting next to her.  
Holly looked at him "Today really scared me, she was bleeding everywhere" she leant forward holding her head in her hands "Then she collapsed and she'd come to then pass out again. Once we were at the hospital, I took the dogs back to her place then sat for hours, nobody could tell me anything and all I did was panic" she said pulling her hands back and brushing away tears, Oliver silently rubbed her back, letting his friend talk "Turns out they had a surgeon come and repair the punctured veins in her wrist, in the emergency room because they had no operating theatres available"  
"Did they release her?" He asked  
"Yea she's asleep on my couch" Holly said "They wanted to keep her but she asked to come home"  
"Holly?" He said, the brunette sat up "You love her don't you?"  
She looked at him "She's a cop, this isn't going to be the only time I end up waiting in a hospital to find out if she's okay. That scares the living fuck out of me, what if I lose her"  
"Even if she wasn't a cop, something else could happen" he said "Holly, you're in love with her already aren't you?" He asked again.  
She rubbed her face with her hands "Yea of course I am, I was already in love with her when I kissed her the first time after Steve was hurt"  
"So what the hell are you doing out here, go take care of her" Oliver said "And the 'she's a cop' stuff, talk to her, work through it with her" he said "Now go back and look after her"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly came in the cabin to see Gail fast asleep on her stomach with Joe stretched out on top of her, his head was resting on hers with Bess curled up asleep on the other chair. The brunette smiled at the scene, she pulled her phone out and took a few photos. She pocketed it and squatted down "Gail" she said softly, her hurt hand was laying off the couch, resting on the floor. She touched her shoulder "Sweetheart" she said and bushed her fingers through her short hair.  
The blonde groaned and opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw Holly "Hey Beautiful" then she frowned "Either that pain medication they gave me at the hospital is very strong or there's something on top of me" she put her good hand up on her head and it came into contact with Joe's muzzle, the greyhound licked her hand then rested his head back on hers.   
"I think Joe wants a cuddle" The brunette said.  
"I think Joe wants the couch" Gail said sleepily.  
Holly stood "Down" she said, instructing the dog. He gently slid off the blonde onto the floor "Time for bed" Gail nodded and slowly got up, she swayed as she got to her feet, the brunette steadied her "You okay?" She asked.  
"Yea, just really tired" the blonde answered as they walked to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Between recovering from the blood loss and the pain medication they put her on, Gail spent most of the weekend sleeping. Which meant Holly caught up on all the paperwork she'd been avoiding so she could spend time with her girlfriend. Come Monday morning, Gail was feeling a lot better. She managed to go to breakfast and was sitting on the sidelines as the others were instructed in dog handling. The blonde already knew a fair bit of what they were learning. Every time she went with Holly to the dog park they discussed and put into practice some of the dog training techniques. When the group took a break and Emily and Duncan came and sat with her "How's your hand?" The younger woman asked.  
"Sore but getting better" she said her hand was resting in a sling "How are you two handling the training? Any issues?" She liked both of them and wanted to see them both succeed and get positions at the end of the course.  
"No, we've both been doing well, both Noelle and Oliver have said as much" Emily explained.  
"Peck, what have I said about putting your hand inside a dogs mouth, you keep this up and you won't have any left" Oliver commented as he walked over with Havoc. Gail blushed and spluttered a little, trying to say something in her defence. He handed her the dogs lead "Don't worry about it, I got bitten 5 times in my first year, it happens to everyone" he said reassuring her.  
Her dog, sat next to her and rested his head on her lap and looked up at her "Really?" The blonde said and patted his head.  
Holly walked past her, gave her a wink and went over to Noelle who was trying to show McNally a basic command but the dog didn't want to cooperate, Oliver left the dog with Gail and followed her "What's that about?" Emily asked Duncan, who shrugged, he got up and started playing with his dog.  
Before Gail could say anything Nick Collins stood in front of her, with no dog "Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
"I'll ummm.." The younger woman said and left to join her friend.  
"Make it fast" the blonde said, her anger evident in her tone.   
He just looked at her "I wanted to apologise for the come ons and not taking no for an answer when we started training, I should have stopped" there wasn't any real sincerity in his tone.  
Gail frowned at him, she didn't quite understand what he was playing at by almost saying he was sorry she couldn't get a read on what he was after "Look Collins I don't really care, just leave me alone" she said as she got up.  
"Wait" he said then started with the flirty tone "I know your pretty good with the animal behaviour stuff, I was.."  
"I'm not helping you" she said shaking her head and going to walk away.  
He grabbed her wrist that was in the sling and and held it tightly and lowered his voice "You'll help me or..." He squeezed over her stitches and dragged her against him, making her gasp loudly as she felt something pop in her wrist and the excruciating pain it caused, the second she did two things happened, Holly's head span around and she started moving towards them and Havoc growled deeply and advanced on him. Gail put her free hand in front of the dog, she didn't want to lose him because for this asshole "Down" she said and he stopped and sat growling but not moving, still watching Nick.  
When the vet appeared a second later "Are you alright?" She asked worried, he dropped the grip on the injured officers wrist, as soon as he did, Havoc stopped growling.  
The blonde looked to the man who had been nothing but a thorn in her side, she didn't speak, she could dump in the shit but didn't, knowing she didn't want to deal with McNally if she had him expelled. She swayed a little.  
Oliver's strong hand on her good arm steadied her before Holly could. The older man noticed Nick was starting to back away "Officer Collins, you even try to leave here and I'll have you hunted down like the rodent you are" he said but Nick only stopped when he backed into the solid front of Sam Swarek. Oliver had seen the whole interaction he'd started watching when he saw Collins go over, he was aware that the man had harassed Gail and that he was angry that she'd taken the top spot from him "Dr Stewart, you might want to take Officer Peck to the first aid room and check her stitches" he said pointing at the blood that was now seeping through the blondes sling as Holly was standing with her hand on the small of the blondes back, watching the trainee.  
The brunette turned and looked at her lovers arm "What the hell?" She said on seeing the blood and turned back "What did you do to her?" She started.  
"Hol" Gail said and swallowed, she'd gone very pale almost grey, the pain had tripled when he'd grabbed her.  
The brunette looked from the asshole who just hurt girlfriend then moved to Gail's good side and helped her away from the situation. Handing Duncan Havoc's lead as they passed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly took the bleeding blonde to her cabin instead of the first aid office and called her doctor friend, Rachel, in to give Gail's wrist a once over. A few stitches had been popped, the doctor quickly fixed them, she told her friend to make sure nothing else happened to the wound, that she was very lucky the sutures on the veins could have easily been ruptured which would have resulted in surgery and a vein graft, she gave Gail a heavy dose of pain medication and left. The blonde had explained their exchange and how her wrist had been damaged so once Gail was well and truly asleep. She headed out to find out what Oliver was doing with Officer Collins, she would expel him from the program, if he hadn't already. She contacted Frank Best at 15 about it then headed to Oliver's office. As she walked in she saw Oliver sitting behind his desk and no sign of the trainee "Where's Collins?" She asked.  
"Sam took him down to collect his gear, did you call Frank?" He asked.  
"Yea, he's sending over a couple of officers" she explained.  
"Does Gail want to have him charged?" Oliver asked.  
"Yea, he needs to learn that this behaviour isn't okay, was McNally a problem?" Holly sat down in the chair opposite him.  
He sighed "A bit, she claims he wouldn't have gone near her, that she must have come to him"  
The vet clenched her jaw "I'm getting a bit tired of this, at every turn, it's either her mother or fellow officers punishing her for who she is" she sighed.  
"I heard you pressed charges against the old bitch" the older man said.  
Holly scoffed "Everyone's heard that" she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and sighed again "She just came at me one too many times and of course once SIU got wind of it, it kinda snowballed from there. Pressing charges against my new girlfriends mother isn't exactly something I wanted" she looked over at him.  
"Darlin' she's had it coming for a long time, they've known she's been working the system ever since she started. You just gave them a reason to finally get rid of her" Oliver said "And from what I've heard they've been right through everything, she may even serve some time"  
Holly raised her eyebrows, before she could speak there was a knock on the door "Hi Doc" Traci said from the door.  
"Why are you here, everyone's still alive" the brunette joked, knowing the detective worked for Homicide.  
"Ha ha" Traci said dryly "Frank wanted me to cover it because he's an officer and with SIU all over the superintendent, anything to do with you or the academy has to be completely by the book"  
Sam walked in behind her and pushed Nick into the room "Nash" Sam said realising Traci was there "Long time no see"  
"It's been about 5 years I think" Traci said "You left not long after I started at 15" she looked at the man he'd shoved into the room "Would this be Officer Collins?" she asked.  
"I didn't do it" he said "I didn't touch that bitch" Sam reached over and slapped the back of his head "that's assault" Nick stated.  
"I didn't see anything" Traci said "Take him out the front there's a squad out there waiting to take him to 15, I need to interview anyone who saw the exchange"

0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time Traci and Holly walked into the vets cabin a couple of hours later, Gail was awake, hair looking sleep tousled and she was making herself a cup of tea "You should still be resting" Holly said as she took off her coat and put it on the back of the couch.  
"If I keep sleeping I won't sleep tonight" the blonde said, her voice still husky from sleep. She then realised her friend had followed the other woman in "Trace, what are you doing here?" She asked confused, the pain killers still muddling her brain.  
"Holly called Frank about Collins, Oliver and Holly say he's been harassing you and Duncan, Emily and Oliver all say they saw him grab your damaged arm and pull you around" the detective explained "I was gonna take your statement but I've got enough to charge him as long as you come down tomorrow morning and give it. We can hold him until then, I'm pretty sure SIU will insist we do"   
The vet walked over to her lover and kissed her cheek, she took the spoon from her, Gail got the point and went over in the living room with Traci "Coffee or tea?" She offered the detective.  
"Coffee please" she said.  
"I can do it today" the blonde said, she gestured to the couches and moved to sit down wincing as she did.  
"Gail, you've been given some powerful pain medication, if I took your statement now they might use it against you" Traci explained. She knew that her friend already knew this but she knew Gail could get a little loopy on pain medication so she wanted to wait.  
The blonde blinked at her for a second then sighed "Okay, I'll come down to 15 tomorrow morning" she agreed then yawned.  
Holly bought in two teas and a coffee and the three sat and discussed the situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail insisted they go and eat at the cafeteria that night, she'd slept some more after Traci left, promising to go and visit her brother after giving her statement the next morning. When they walked both Emily and Duncan made their way over to them "How's the hand doing?" The younger man asked, gesturing to the new sling.  
"It's okay, he popped a few stitches but otherwise it's sore but fine" Gail explained.   
Holly kissed her head "Go and sit down, I'll get us some food" giving her some time to talk to her friends, when her girlfriend looked at her she gave her a wink. Gail smiled back and went with the other two to their table.  
"How's she doing?" Oliver asked, he'd been over talking to Celery when the couple came in.  
"She's in pain" The brunette said as she grabbed some food for them both.  
"She doesn't look like she's feeling very well" he observed, watching the blonde. He looked back to his boss, he could still see guilt in her eyes "Do I need to explain how it wasn't your fault this time?" He asked her.  
"No" she said as she grabbed them both sodas "I just don't like seeing her in pain" she said.  
"I know you're worried about her being a cop, you'll always worry but you can't let it fuck up what you've got" Oliver said "You gotta get past this Hol, you love her" she looked up at him after grabbing some dessert for them, before she could speak he continued "Since you're already in deep you gotta sort out that head of yours"  
The brunette looked to her girlfriend who gave her a tired smile "I know I do, and I will" she said picking up the tray and heading over to the table.

0-0-0-0-0-0

2am Gail woke with a start, the pain medication she'd taken had worn off and the bed beside her was empty and cold. She got up and headed to the living room. She found Holly sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of bourbon, the brunette was sitting in the almost dark. The blonde knew this couldn't be good. She walked over and sat next to her "How long have you been sitting in the dark drinking alone?" She asked.  
Holly looked at her watch "About three hours" she said then swirled the liquor around the glass.  
"What's going on Baby?" Gail asked, she was starting to worry because her girlfriend still hadn't looked at her.  
"Just thinking about a few things" she answered, she drained the glass them went to pick up the bottle.  
Gail grabbed it with her good hand "No, not until you talk to me" she said "Are you gonna break up with me?" She asked.  
This made Holly look up and meet her eyes "No, I can't , I mean I wouldn't" she said softly "I'm scared that's all"  
The blonde, even in her sleepy state, knew what this was about "I'm scared too you know" she said "I don't wanna lose you because I'm a cop, I don't want to have something happen, be in a hospital bed like my brother and have you walk away because you realise you can't handle it" Gail sniffed as she started fighting back tears "I'm in love with you Holly but if you need to leave, then.." She paused "I'll go back to my cabin and we'll go back to being student and teacher"   
The vet watched her, shocked at her words. Suddenly she sobbed "I don't want you to leave, I never... Oh god Gail I'm sorry, I never ever meant to make you feel like that" she took the bottle from the blonde, placed it on the table and took her good hand, she looked into her eyes "I love so much sweetheart, we haven't been together long but I already adore you" she said "I don't want you to leave, ever, I don't even want to go to 15 when I get called in anymore and I hate it when you have to go to lectures that I'm not giving " she explained.  
Gail sniffed back her own tears "I feel the same baby, you've had my heart since that first day you gave me mega attitude for being a Peck"  
Holly grabbed a nearby tissue box and they both cleaned up "I didn't mean to make you feel like that Gail, I'm just scared and I'm trying to get it sorted in my own head" she explained.  
"Maybe instead of internalising it and drinking half a bottle of bourbon at 2am you should talk to me" the blonde suggested "I was gonna get you to drive me to 15 in the morning but I might get Traci to come get us" she said as she stood up and tugged her girlfriend up with her "Come on I have to give a statement in the morning and try not to look like I'm out of it"   
"Okay" Holly said with a yawn and followed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're looking a little under the weather" Traci said to Holly as they both stood in the interrogation viewing room watching Gail talk to SIU, they wouldn't normally have a non officer in there but the brunette wasn't exactly a civilian.  
Holly was definitely feeling the after effects of her self pity drinking session "I had a few drinks late last night" she explained.  
"Ahhh that's why I picked you guys up this morning and why she seems to be a bit pissed at you today" Traci realised  
The vet folded her arms and half sat on the table behind her "I got freaked out about her being a cop" she confessed, figuring her girlfriend would tell her eventually anyway "I'm just scared of losing her"  
The detective watched her for a second, trying to work the other woman out "You love her don't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
Holly looked away from the viewing window "So much it scares me"  
"Then either deal with it or walk away" Traci said, she knew it was rough but she didn't want her friend to get hurt.  
The brunette expected this response from the detective "I'm not going anywhere, I love her too much and I'll deal with my own fears, I just need to learn to go to her when I'm scared" she said. Before she could say anymore her cell phone went off, she pulled it from her pocket and looked at it "That's the clinic, I'll go see what's going on" she looked back up at Traci "Can you..." She pointed at Gail.  
"I'll tell her" she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail came out of her interview and saw Traci standing against the wall opposite the door "Holly got called to the clinic" she explained.  
The blonde nodded "You got time to have coffee?" She asked.  
"Of course I don't" the detective said taking her arm and leading her to the break room "Doesn't mean I won't take the time to have one with you" she added.  
They went in and quietly got a coffee ready, Traci was waiting for Gail to initiate conversation. When she didn't by the time they were seated with their mugs, the detective took the initiative "So the doc was looking a little green today" she stated.  
The blonde shook her head "That's what happens when you drink half a bottle of bourbon at 2am"  
"That explains why I had to pick you up" Traci said, even though she already knew why "Everything okay with you two?" She asked and sipped her coffee.  
"Yea, I think so, she's scared cos I'm a cop, there's not much I can do about that, aside from quit" Gail said "The past two times I've been hurt its been because if the dogs not cos I'm a cop"  
"Doesn't mean she doesn't think about when you will be back on active duty in 7 weeks or so" The detective pointed out "Give her sometime to get her head around it"   
The blonde sighed, she took a sip of her coffee "I'm just scared she'll realise one day that I'm not worth all the crap with my mother and putting up with me being a cop" she confessed.  
"You know what, I really think that's something you need to tell her. If you expect her to come to you when she's scared, shouldn't you go to her with your fears?" Traci pointed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked into the clinic, she looked in the treatment room and there was no sign of Holly. She check her office and found her asleep on the couch. She sighed as she walked over and squat next to the sleeping brunette "Hol?" She said softly. She was laying on her stomach with her hair over her eyes, the blonde brushed her hair back "Come on beautiful" she said and kissed her cheek.  
The brunette opened her eyes and looked at her "Hey" she said softly "Everything alright?" She asked as she reached over to her and brushed her fingers over her cheek.  
"Yea, it's all done" Gail said, she kissed the palm of Holly's hand.  
The brunette saw something in her girlfriends eyes "What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up.  
Gail looked up at her "I'm scared too" she said as she got up and sat next to her "I'm scared that one day you're gonna realise I'm not worth all this trouble" she explained.  
"Gail" Holly sighed "You are worth it, you.... I love you sweetheart I'm not gonna run because your a cop or because of anything else" she said taking her good hand.  
"Are you sure, I mean I do come with an asshole mother who will always be a thorn in my side" the blonde said concentrating on their linked hands.  
The brunette moved her hand to the officers chin and tilted her head up so their eyes met "The only reason I'd ever leave you is if you asked me to"  
"That'll never happen" Gail said and kissed her lips.  
"Good so we're good then, we're both scared of losing each other but we love each other enough to work through it" Holly said, she ran her fingers through blondes short hair "Let's go find Traci see if she can drop us back"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Traci dropped them back to the academy about an hour later, telling her friend she'd give her apologies to Steve for not visiting today. The blonde told her she'd call him later in the day. Holly was still under the weather so she crashed out on the couch while Gail went for a walk to see Havoc figuring he was back in the cages. Noelle stepped out and closed the gate as she arrived "Is he in there?" She asked.  
"No, I think Oliver has him out running through some training with the others" the older woman explained "He's gonna keep him with him until Thursday then I'll have him until Monday"  
"Wow, you don't have to do that, give me a day or so, I'll be fine" the blonde said.  
"Well we do have to do that actually, three reasons, so he keeps up with the others, so you have time to heal and because a certain head of the academy said so and she's my boss and you are not so guess who I'm gonna listen to" she Noelle said with a smile.  
"Figures" Gail said "So I'm sidelined for at least a week?" She asked as she looked at her damaged hand and wrist in the sling.  
"Happens more than you think" the older woman said as she started walking towards the cafeteria. The blonde followed "When I started working as a animal behaviouralist I was bitten three times in my first year"  
"Yea Oliver said he was bitten 5 times" Gail said "Funny that I'm the only one in our class" she added.  
Noelle opened the door to the cafeteria "Ask any K-9 officer they'll have at least three or four stories" she held the door open so the blonde could walk in.  
"You after some coffee?" Celery asked when she saw them walk in.  
"Yes please" The older woman said, she looked at Gail who nodded "Two" she added. The cook gave her a thumbs up and disappeared, the sat at a nearby table "Holly only pulled you out cos she's worried"  
The blonde sighed "I know" she picked at lint on her sling "We've talked about it, she's worried cos I'm a cop"  
"I knew she would be, I can see she loves you, I've seen her in relationships before, she's never been so head over heels with anyone else" she smiled at Gail "Give her some time, she'll be okay with it" she looked over the blondes head.  
"You two talking about me" Holly said and rested her hands on Gail's shoulders.  
Noelle looked at her watch "I should go find Oliver and the trainees, it's almost time for my afternoon class" she said as she stood, she saw Celery coming with two mugs of coffee "You take my coffee, you look like you need it" she said to the vet, she winked at her and disappeared.  
"Hey Hol" the cook said as she put the coffees down "Anything else?" She asked.  
"This is good, thanks Cel" the brunette said, she kissed Gail's cheek and sat in the chair next to her.  
"So I hear you've planned Havoc's week" the blonde said as she reached over and took Holly's hand.  
"I just..."   
The brunette started but Gail cut her off "I'm cool with it, you coulda talked to me first though"  
"Sorry, I'm use to taking charge" Holly said playing with her fingers.  
The blondes eyebrows went up "Now baby, you know you can take charge of me anytime" she said with a grin, making sure she understood her meaning.  
The brunette blushed "You sure about that now?" She asked  
"Very sure, madam principal" Gail said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next six weeks went past quickly, with Collins gone, suspended without pay and looking at being thrown off the force, McNally had stopped her bitching and started working. This meant peace for Gail, they just stayed away from each other. Her and Holly and gone from strength to strength. They were communicating better and only fought over the small things most couples did. It was the last weekend that they'd be at the academy. Training would finish on Wednesday and their assessments would be over Thursday and Friday. Late Friday afternoon they would find out who got the jobs and who would have to apply again next time. Gail had left Holly sound asleep and taken the three dogs for a run. They'd introduced Havoc to the other dogs a week ago, as the blonde was spending every night at the vets cabin, they'd moved Havoc's crate to Holly's office in the spare room of the cabin after her hand had recovered from the bite. After watching Holly's dogs sit at the office door for weeks they figured they should introduce them. It had gone brilliantly, the dogs got on like a house on fire. During training hours and overnight Havoc was either with Gail or in his crate but for a few hours in the evening and for their morning run, he got to be with Joe and Bess. Gail was on her third lap of training track, with all three dog on leashes when both Duncan and Emily appeared out of the early morning mist with their dogs. She slowed to a jog "Hey" she said as she reached them, pulling the three dogs to a stop a few metres away, knowing she was better to keep Bess and Joe away from the other trainee dogs.  
"We thought we'd come out for some exercise" the younger girl explained "You beat us to it"   
"Gotta keep the fitness up" the blonde panted.  
"Don't we know it" Duncan said, with his usual goofy grin.  
"You guys wanna run through the assessment stuff after breakfast? I'm free this morning and I could do with the extra practice" Gail asked.  
They both knew the blonde was the top of the class and this was her way of offering her time to help them "Sounds like a good idea" Emily said.  
"I'd better get these guys back" she said gesturing to the panting trio "I'll see you at breakfast"  
They said a quick goodbye and Gail jogged back to her girlfriends cabin. She put the dogs away then looked down at herself, she'd need to shower before getting back into bed with Holly. She headed into the ensuite and had a very quick shower. She dressed in underwear and tank top then slipped into bed with her lover.  
"You smell good" Holly mumbled as she reached out. The blonde was facing her so she slipped into the arms so they were face to face. The brunette gave her a kiss "You've showered, Did you go running?" She asked and kissed her, tasting the toothpaste she'd used.  
"Yea" Gail said as she pulled back slightly "I took all three of them for a run on the obstacle course, they went really well together, I kept them all on leads" she brushed the brunettes hair back off her face "I ran into Emily and Duncan, they wanna run through the assessment after breakfast" she said.  
Holly opened her eyes "I have a couple of clinic hours this morning so that should be fine" she ran her fingers through the blonde locks "I love these quiet moments with you" she said softly.  
"Me too" Gail said and tugged her a bit closer.  
"I was thinking.." The vet started.  
"Always dangerous" the blonde said and jumped when her girlfriend pinched her side.  
"I've been thinking that since this week is the last week and we don't know where you'll be placed, I was thinking that maybe you could... Well.... move in with me" she asked nervously. Gail laid there and smiled at her, she didn't say anything just leaned in and gave her a kiss "Is that a yes?" She asked.  
The blondes smiled widened "Of course it's a yes, I was gonna ask you how we were going to handle things once training was done" she pulled the brunette closer to her and she yawned as she went to kiss her "Maybe we should try and get some more sleep" she suggested with a chuckle.  
"If someone had let us sleep before midnight last night I would have more energy" Holly mumbled as she buried her face into Gail's neck.  
The blonde smiled "Go back to sleep" she said then yawned.  
Within a few minutes they were both out cold.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So hope this was ok was a bit worried about posting, just cos it's been a while I think. Before you ask, Holly's concern for Gail does not mean bad things for Gail. I'll do my best to update quickly.

Thanks for waiting

Bec oxox


	9. Chapter Nine

0-0-0-0-0-0

I am really sorry for how long it's taken for me to update this story. Life has very much gotten in the way over months of my life between my own health and I almost lost my mother to sepsis from what should have been a routine operation. She is much better now thankfully and I'm hopefully in the headspace to continue writing more often. I won't abandon my stories, I will finish them I just hope you stay with me.

I had a guest reviewer comment on the breed of dog I chosen that bit Gail. I actually thought for a good long while on what breed it should be, to tell you the truth it really didn't matter, any scared, emaciated, hurt dog could lash out if someone they didn't know tried to jab them with a needle. I only chose a Rottweiler because I know they have hard mouths and they don't always let go straight away. A friend of my mums use to breed them so they're dogs I know a little about. I'm sorry that my choice upset you, I'm a dog lover and I believe all dogs deserve to be loved and treated right. 

On with the story...

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Nine

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Disclaimer - i don't own anything, only the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0 

Tuesday afternoon the trainees were in one of their last classes "I need a volunteer for our last simulated suspect apprehension" Oliver asked, nobody put up their hand up. After a few seconds, Gail's hand inched up "Someone other than Peck, she's been the suspect 6 times already" he added.  
Juliet Ward spoke up "I'll have another go" she said "as long as Rosati can stop her dog this time" she added, last time she'd played bait, she'd ended up with stitches because Rosati's dog grabbed her leg when she didn't issue the right command quick enough. Jo blushed.  
"We've dealt with that" Oliver reminded her "okay let's get moving" he said. He and Ward left to give her the head start.  
Once they were gone, Andy got up and moved over to Gail "Can we talk for a minute?" She said.  
The blonde looked up at her then sat back in her chair, she played with the pen in her hand "As long as you don't mention his name, sure" she said.  
The brunette turned the chair from the desk in front of Gail's and sat on it "I'm sorry, I never should have treated you the way I did" she said looking at the table "I never should have assumed you used your family to get here"  
The blonde sighed "Why after almost 15 weeks of bitching and acting like an ass have you suddenly decided to apologise? I'm sorry but in my life I've found that once a bully always a bully, so I don't trust you or anything you have to say"  
"I deserve that" The brunette said, she looked at her hands and back to her classmate, she looked pained like whatever she was saying was hard for her to say "I'm not after anything, I just... We're in the same job, we both may end up working together at some stage..."  
"Cut the shit" Gail said interrupting her "Why?" She didn't believe a word of it so far.  
Andy sighed "I got a call from SIU" she said "I have to make peace with you and you need to tell them we're good or they'll pull my application to the K-9 department and I'll be demoted back to a rookie for six months and will have to ride with a TO again"  
"I didn't think you'd changed that much" the blonde stated, with a smug smirk.  
"Look Gail I know we aren't going to be friends or anything but I don't wanna lose my job, I do know now that you didn't use your family to get here. I'm sorry for what has happened. I'll leave you alone, you leave me alone and we both get on with our lives and be professional when our paths cross" the brunette said and held out her hand.  
Gail shook her hand "Deal" she said, she only agreed because she'd apologised, even though she still thought there was an air of insincerity to it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They ran the suspect apprehension which Emily won. After finishing, most had taken their dogs to continue working but Gail had promised to be there when Steve came out of rehab so she'd taken off to Holly's cabin "You're late" the vet pointed out as the pair came through the door. She took the dogs lead and led him into the office.  
"I'm sorry, Oliver kept talking after the simulated apprehension" the blonde explained as she went in their bedroom and quickly got changed.  
"He gets like that at the end of the courses, he'd never admit it but he misses the trainees when they're gone" Holly said when she came back out of the office. Gail appeared dressed in jeans, t-shirt, a jacket over the top and carrying boots. She stopped suddenly when she saw Holly, who was wearing jeans and a button up "What?" The brunette asked, looking down at her clothes.  
The blonde smiled, dropped her boots and moved over to her "You're beautiful" she said as she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her softly.  
Holly smiled into the kiss "Sweet talker" she said as her hands came up to frame the other woman's face. She kissed her again "As much as I adore kissing you, we need to go"  
Gail kissed her again then reluctantly released her to finish getting ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry we're late" Gail said as she rushed into Steve's room with Holly in tow.  
"It's fine" Traci said "We're still waiting for his final discharge papers" sitting in a nearby chair.  
Her brother was sitting in a wheelchair "You'd think after I've been here for so long they'd be dying to get rid of me"  
"You know this stuff takes time, I'm gonna go see if I can find out how long the doctor will be" Traci said then got up and left.  
"I might go help her" the brunette said, she kissed her girlfriend, who gave her a confused look. Holly nodded her head towards Steve, then went.  
"Is there a reason they just left us alone?" Gail asked as she sat in the chair Traci had vacated, she sat forward looking at him.  
"Three reasons, one I've asked Traci and Leo to move in with me" he said.  
The blonde smiled at him "That's great, so what's number two?" She asked.  
"Well" he started as he wheeled himself over to her "Mom faced a judge today, she's been charged with multiple offences, including some major criminal ones. Because three charges were for tampering with evidence in a murder investigation so she'd get the credit. She's been thrown off the force and will serve at the very least ten years in prison, she could get up to thirty if they prove all the charges. At the moment she's been remanded in custody until they're ready for trial"  
Gail shrugged and sat back in her seat "Still good news to me" she said "And the last one?"  
He sighed "Since they're pretty sure I'll be back on my feet in a few months, I'll be going back in three weeks and riding a desk until I'm declared fit for full duty. Thing is when I do go back on duty, I'm giving up guns and gangs and I'll be working homicide. While I'm on desk duty I'll be closing out the cases I'm still involved in" he said.  
"Because of Traci?" The blonde asked.  
"Yea, I need to change things, I can't go deep cover now I've pretty much got a family. After what happened, Traci's scared" he stopped and took a breath. He leaned forward and put his hand on Gail's knee "And I'm.... Gail... I'm terrified this could happen again and maybe next time..." the blonde took his hand and sat forward "I don't...." He started and his voice cracked.  
The blonde leant forward, she put her hand on the back of his head and made their foreheads meet "It's okay" she said "I know, big brother, I know" her own voice cracked at the last word as he pulled her into a crushing hug. The whole thing had shown them both how fragile life is and how important everything and everyone in their lives are to them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a quiet drive as they followed Traci's car to where they were having dinner. Holly watched Gail drive for a while then broke the silence "Everything okay?" She asked.  
"Yea" the blonde said, not very convincingly, as she kept her eyes on Traci's car in front of them and the road.  
The brunette put her hand on her lovers leg "Gail.... sweetheart"  
"Steve's scared" she said quietly "When he goes back on full duty he'll be transferring to homicide" Gail didn't need to elaborate any more than that, they spoke enough about their own fears in regards to the dangers of the job "I've never seen him cry like that before" she added quietly, she took one hand off the steering wheel and took Holly's hand in her own, linking their fingers "He's really terrified" her voice cracked a little.  
"I know" the vet said softly. The blonde pulled the car up to a red light, Holly tugged on their linked hands and pulled her over into an awkward hug due to the console between them. Gail held her tight against her chest. The contact soothing her, they stayed this way until the car behind them honked their horn.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So I hear you're gonna live with this idiot" Gail said to Traci as she pointed her fork at Steve.  
After talking to Holly in the car, the blonde was feeling a little more playful. They'd arrived at the restaurant and made small talk until after their meals came "I question your sanity" she said with a grin. Steve pulled a face at her and went to speak but was beaten to it.  
"Yea well, I lived with you at the police academy, it can't be any worse than that, actually I'm starting to wonder about how sane the good doctor here is for agreeing to live with you" Traci countered.  
The blonde blushed, she'd expected her brother to give her the come back, not for Traci to turn it on her. Holly finished her mouthful and kissed her cheek "It's okay baby" she said "I enjoy your Peck brand of insanity" she kissed her cheek again then went back to eating.  
Due to the kisses it took Gail a few seconds to realise she'd been insulted "Hey" she said to her girlfriend and slapped her thigh. She left her hand on her leg afterwards. Everyone else at the table chuckled, the blonde leant close to Holly "I'll get you back for that" her hand slid up the brunettes inner thigh and cup her centre, she gasped at the action and dropped her fork onto her plate.  
Gail retreated with a grin on her face but left her hand resting on Holly's thigh.  
"You okay?" Steve asked honestly.  
"Cramp in my calf" she said "I guess I over did it on my run this morning" the vet added as she glared at the blonde next to her while she faked rubbing her muscle. Gail smiled as she had a mouthful of her drink  
"So when do you find out who gets the job at 15?" Traci asked, not wanting to know what was going on between the couple, even though she's fairly certain she already knows, she changed the subject.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got back to Holly's cabin, the brunette let the dogs in and Gail unlocked Havoc's crate, letting him wander around the place. She grabbed a beer for both of them and joined the brunette on the couch "Something weird happened today" the blonde said then had a long drink from the bottle in her hand "McNally apologised" she added after her drink. Holly, who had been drinking, tried not to spit the liquid across the room and choked instead. Her girlfriend patted her on the back as she coughed "You okay?" Gail asked.  
"You could have waited until I was finished drinking before you announced something that shocking" the brunette said as she brushed the droplets of beer off that landed on her shirt.  
The blonde smiled "I asked her why, she made up some bullshit about us having to work together, then I called her on the lie, it turns out SIU contacted her and if she doesn't fix things with me then have me contact them to say we're good, they'll demote her back to rookie and she'll be back riding with a TO" she explained.  
"Well she made false accusations that you were cheating because of our relationship directly to SIU, they don't look on things like that lightly" Holly said "They were already aware of our relationship and I know they contacted, Oliver, Sam and Noelle to make sure things were on the up and up"  
Gail frowned at her "Why didn't you say something?"  
The brunette put down her beer "I didn't see the point, they knew about our relationship, there was no need to hide anything"  
The blonde took a long drink of her beer "You still could have told me that they'd been contacted" she added, an amount of anger in her tone.  
"Why are you angry with me?" Holly asked, tilting her head "Nothing came of it, Oliver told me during our staff meeting yesterday" Gail got up and went to the kitchen without answering, the brunette shook her head and followed. The blonde was pulling another beer from the fridge "No" Holly said taking it from her "What the hell have I done?" It had been an emotional afternoon for blonde but she wasn't going to let her take something, that hadn't been worth mentioning, out on her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Gail asked leaning against the bench opposite the fridge, arms folded.  
The Vet sighed, put the unopened beer back in the fridge then went and stood next to her "You are about to do your final exams to join the K-9 unit and Steve was leaving rehab, I knew this afternoon would be hard emotionally for you" she turned and lent her hip on the bench facing her "Honestly, I didn't think it mattered because we all know you aren't using me to get better grades or the spot at 15" she reached out for the blonde, unfolded her arms, she stepped in front of her and held both her hands, Gail went along with it unable to resist Holly's touch "If I had any idea they would make Andy say anything to you I would have given you a heads up, you know that"  
The blonde looked at her then tugged her forward so the brunettes body was against hers "I know, I'm sorry, when McNally approached me today I was, blindsided... no that's too much... anyway I was shocked and then when you said you'd known SIU had called, I was hurt that you didn't tell me" Gail tried to explain.  
"I get it" Holly said dropping her hands and wrapping her arms around her girlfriends waist, Gail's arms moved up over her shoulders "I'm sorry, I should have..."  
The blonde moved in and kissed the brunette silencing her apologies, Gail's hands moved to Holly's face while the vet just held on to her. The blonde broke the kiss "You don't have to apologise I was an ass" she said and gave her a peck on the lips. Joe barked from his position sitting beside her, Gail's hands slipped to Holly's shoulders "You have to put in your opinion on everything don't you" she said to him. He barked again.  
Bess came around the corner with a ball in her mouth "Walk time?" The brunette asked.  
The blonde gave her one more kiss "Lets go"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly and Gail walked along, hand in hand, on the grounds out the front of the Academy, all three dogs were off leash and bouncing around like puppies, well technically Havoc was still a puppy "Havoc seems to bring out the puppy in Bess and Joe" the brunette said with a smile.  
"Yea I've noticed" the blonde agreed "oh I found my running shoes by the way"   
"Where were they?" Holly asked.  
"In Joe's bed outside" Gail said "I saw them this morning before I went to class. He can keep them, they aren't much use to me without a sole" she added.  
The brunette chuckled "I think he's jealous" she said and turned around and took the blondes other hand "He needs some attention from you that's all"  
"Like ever since my hand was bitten the second time, he lays on me every time I fall asleep on the couch" Gail asked as she pulled her closer, effectively stopping them.  
"He loves you, he was protecting you that night" Holly said "Dogs know more than you think"  
"I know, I've been paying attention baby, but he will still get up and lay on me, I think it's the couch he wants not me"   
The brunette frowned "I've never seen him do it when I'm there" she said "if it was the couch he'd do it when I was there too"  
"You think he's protecting me when you're not there?" the blonde asked.  
Holly nodded "It's possible, he does like you" she stepped in so she was right against Gail.  
The blonde wrapped their joined hands around the brunettes waist "If it's affection I guess I can forgive him my four hundred dollar running shoes, my next pair will live where dogs can't get them" She said and kissed her.  
Holly pulled back "I told you to put them up" she said and moved back in for a kiss. Bess barked interrupting their moment, they pulled away to see Oliver walking up from the front of the admin building "Hey Ollie, is everything ok?" The brunette asked pulling away from the officer and stepping towards him.  
"There's a call from 15, they couldn't reach you" he said.  
Holly tapped the pocket of the jeans she was wearing "I must have left it in the cabin" she said and looked at Gail.  
"Go, I'll get the dogs inside" the blonde said.  
The vet came back to her, she grabbed her by the hips "Thank you" she said, she gave her a quick passionate kiss then took off running.  
"Don't forget your phone" Gail called to her as she went.   
The blonde took the dogs back and had a shower. When she got out, she noticed 3 texts from Holly, one explaining it was a gunshot wound and she would be a while. The second was she loved her and she was sorry she had to go and the last was that she was going into surgery and she'd try not to wake her up when got back. The blonde smiled at her phone, sent her a quick I love you, set the dogs up for the night and went to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly quietly opened the door a couple of hours later, hoping she wouldn't disturb the dogs and in turn Gail. She got in the front door and saw Joe and Bess asleep on the couch, she knew Havoc would be in his create, in the office. She'd had a shower at the clinic so she could just crawl in next to her girlfriend. She slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. Both lamps on the bedside tables were on, Gail was asleep on the bed, one of the training books hanging from her hand. The brunette smiled at the scene then took the book off her, placed it on the table and turned the blondes bedside light off. She quietly grabbed clothes to sleep in and slipped into the bathroom. When she returned, her girlfriend hadn't moved and she sat gently on the bed "Hol?" Gail questioned and she rolled over and looked up at her sleepily.  
Holly slid in next to her, turned off her light and snuggled against her, her head on the blondes chest and her arms wrapped around her "Yea it's me, Go back to sleep sweetheart" she said looking up at her lover, her voice almost breaking with emotion.  
Hearing her tone woke Gail up a bit "What's wrong?" She asked asked as she reached out, tilted her head up and brushed her hair from her face, she could see the tears were starting to fall. The blonde kissed her forehead "Was it bad?" She asked.  
"Gun shot wound" the brunette said with a hiccup of emotion "We worked for two hours, I thought we had him stabilised but as we went to scrub out he crashed"  
"He didn't make it" Gail finished for her "I'm so sorry baby" she said holding her tight as she cried.  
They laid for a while, Holly cried as he girlfriend held her, reassuring her that she did everything she could to help the dog. After a while the brunette started to calm down "I'm sorry" she said looking up at the blonde "You should be asleep, your last day of training and practice is tomorrow" she said to her.  
"Don't be sorry and I don't care, Hav and I have that down, we could do it with our eyes closed" Gail said and kissed her forehead "Do you want anything, tea, hot chocolate, beer?" She offered.  
"Just you" Holly looked up at her, she took her hand and linked their fingers "...and some sleep"  
"Okay" the blonde said, she dropped her head down and gave her a soft sweet kiss. She leant back against her pillow "I love you" she said  
"I love you too, thank you" Holly said as she settled against Gail's chest.  
"Anytime Baby, anytime"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well done" the independent accessor said "He'll be certified for drug detection, search and suspect apprehension" he said "You've worked well with him" he got up and shook Gail's hand "Ill give the others my notes, good luck with your application" he said.  
"Thank you so much" Gail said as she patted Havoc who was currently standing between her legs. It was Thursday afternoon, they'd just gone through all of their assessments and were officially finished. Havoc had passed his section with flying colours but Gail would have to wait until tomorrow to find out where she'd be positioned, if she passed. After saying thank you to her trainers she headed back to where the others were waiting "He passed" she said happily to Emily and Duncan.  
"And you?" He asked.  
"We don't find out until tomorrow" she reminded him.  
Holly walked over from the admin building "Oliver just text me that he's certified" she said with a smile.  
The blonde all but threw herself at the brunette when she got close enough "Yea for drugs, search and apprehension" she said into her girlfriends shoulder.  
"You will be too" Holly said pulling back, knowing what Gail was starting to think "One more day" she said tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"Emily Starling?" The independent accessor called out.  
"Good luck" The blonde said, Duncan gave her a quick kiss and she went around the corner to where they were conducting the assessments.  
"Hey" Holly said getting Gail's attention, she gripped the front of her open hoodie with both hands "You need to go and have a shower, I have plans for us this afternoon since we won't be able to celebrate alone tomorrow night" she said softly so only she could hear.  
"Why not?" The blonde asked, she had one hand on Havoc's lead and one resting on her girlfriends hip.  
"We hire out the Black Penny and have a graduation party after the ceremony tomorrow" Holly remembered something, since everyone was standing near by she raised her voice "Don't forget full dress uniforms tomorrow afternoon but you can change for the party" she gave Gail a kiss "Go shower, dress casually but warm" she said. The blonde raised an eyebrow "Just do as you're told" the brunette said, her glasses a little skewed.  
"Fine" Gail said, she straightened Holly's glasses "Come on boy" she said to Havoc and took off towards their cabin, playing with the dog as she went.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was showered and dressed by the time Holly made it to their cabin "I only need five minutes to change, then we can go" the brunette said as she walked past her and straight into the bedroom.  
"Are we taking the dogs?" The blonde asked.  
"No, Oliver offered to feed and check on them later on" she explained.  
"Okay" Gail said as she moved to the bedroom door as Holly tugged her on her jacket and sat down to put her runners on "So what's the plan for this afternoon?"  
"You'll see" The brunette said as she tied her shoelace "Can you grab the six pack of beer that's in the fridge?" She asked.  
The blonde frowned but complied. Beer and casual warm clothing, she was getting intrigued.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So where are we going? Gail asked  
"We're going to your favourite pizza place for dinner and then we're going to the drive in"  
"To see what?"  
"Well it's too early to get an advanced screening of the new Star Wars movie but how would you feel about seeing the original three with me tonight?" Holly asked, glancing at her as she drove.  
The blonde had a huge grin on her face "I never got to see them on the big screen" she stated.  
"I know, I pulled a few strings and the owner was more than happy to show them, he's even advertised it as a Star Wars night so it should be good fun" the brunette explained. She pulled up at a set of lights and Gail reached across the console "I really love you" she said and kissed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now that was fun" Gail said when she flopped onto their bed in the cabin hours later.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Holly said as she took her jacket off and put it away.  
The blonde looked up from the bed then reached out and pulled the brunette down on top of her "Thank you, that was the best way to celebrate finishing training, especially that make out session between Empire and Jedi" Gail said as her hands slipped under Holly's T-shirt.  
"Somehow I knew that bit was a stand out" the vet said as she braced herself on her hands next to the officers head "I know you're planning something here but we need to take the dogs for a walk unless you wanna have to clean out Havoc's cage again in the morning" she said and kissed the blondes nose.  
Gail grumbled and slipped her hands out "Once we get back, its you, me and some one on one time" she said and let Holly go. She sighed and followed her from the room.  
Within a few minutes they were outside with the dogs, Holly had received multiple text reports that night about the students and some of the results but she'd told Gail it was fine, it could wait but the fact that Oliver was currently walking over, told the blonde their evening was about to be interrupted.  
"Sorry to interrupt" he said as he walked over.  
"What's new?" Gail muttered and wandered over towards where the dogs were currently sniffing.  
Holly sighed "We've got one day left and it's about three more trainees doing their final exams, what could possibly be so urgent" she said exasperated, she herself was tired of everybody not being able to handle things without her for five seconds.  
Oliver was slightly taken aback, he understood the pressure his boss was under but she usually kept a cooler head "Sorry, I..." he started.  
"No I'm sorry, I'm just ready for this session to be over, what's the problem?" The vet said, she knew her attitude towards him was unfair.  
"I am sorry for interrupting you, I know you guys haven't gotten a lot of alone time lately, I just got off the phone with SIU, seems they are pulling McNally's application, they be here within the hour to escort her off the grounds"   
Gail's interest came back on hearing the name "Why?" She asked, she'd pretty much told them what they thought they wanted to hear.  
"They weren't happy with the reports from us and in their words, you sounded like she'd just asked you to call" he explained.  
The blonde blushed "Well it's not like I wanted to make the call at all"  
"She won't lose rank but she won't be allowed to apply here ever again and I'd say she'll have trouble advancing in her career on the force" he added.  
"Well that'll make someone else's day tomorrow" Holly said, even though nobody really liked her McNally was in the top five in the rankings so now someone else would get a K-9 position "Thanks for letting us know" she added "And I'm sorry again about my reaction" the vet said.  
"Already forgotten, I'll go and let her know what's happening and handle the paperwork" he said "Have a good night ladies" Oliver and left before Vet could protest.  
"So no more McNally" Holly said to the blonde who was about ten feet away.  
"Nope, not here anyway" Gail agreed "Should make tomorrow night more fun" she added stepping towards her lover.  
"We're you about to have another tantrum about our time being taken by the clinic?" She asked the blonde with her arms folded as Gail came to a stop right in front of her.  
"Me?" She asked innocently in return as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, her folded arms between them "Now why would I do a thing like that" she said with a smile.  
Holly chuckled and wrapped her arms around Gail's neck "You are too cheeky for your own good" she said and grabbed her short hair on the back of her head "But I still love you"  
The blonde leaned in and captured her lips "I love you too" she murmured against her lips then depended the kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

All Eight trainees that were left were all wearing their dress uniforms and they looked good. They were currently, taking photos with each other and signing notes to each other in the back of their dog behavioural books. The assessor, teachers and Holly had disappeared a little while ago saying they needed to get the results together and add up the scores, leaving them waiting in one of the lecture rooms  
"Do you have any idea who got 15?" Duncan asked Gail as she wrote in the back of his book "I mean, I'm hoping I just get a spot, I was just wondering"  
"Nope, she didn't know yesterday and even if she did she can't tell me" the blonde explained as she handed back his book. Once she'd gotten dressed up and she had Holly take a few photos of her and Havoc once the dog got his K-9 bulletproof vest she'd have her take another few. Gail shifted around, she hated her dress uniform the only thing she really liked about it was the way Holly had given her a hungry look when she'd walked out of the bedroom wearing it that morning, it made her want to wear it to the Penny later on tonight.   
"Gail" Luke called out from the doorway. He wasn't walking with a cane anymore "I just wanted to wish you luck, I hope you get placed where you want"  
"I'd be happy just being good enough to get any position" the blonde said rubbing the back of her neck.  
"You'll do great kid, I'll be surprised if you don't get the one at 15" he gave her a hug that she happily returned.  
"I'll see you round a bit anyway, I am living with the president of the academy don't forget" she said and pushed his shoulder.  
"I know, she's lucky to have you" he said.  
"I think it's more the other way around" the blonde said.  
Oliver walked up behind them "I'll get back to work, good luck" he said again with a smile and limped slightly as he went down the corridor.  
"He's looking good" The older man said as they walk away "He's improved since he started working with the dogs we keep here"  
"It's great he's found somewhere he feels he belongs" Gail added as the both spaced out a little watching Luke walk down the hallway. The blonde suddenly remembered why Oliver would be there "You have our results?" She asked hopefully.  
"I know them yes but Dr Stewart would like you all in the auditorium for the presentation" he explained.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As each trainee and their dog walked in, they realised their families had been invited to attend, what was essentially, their graduation. Holly had them all stand in front of them as she stood to the side. Gail looked up once she was in position and realised, Her dad, Steve in a wheelchair, Traci and Leo were sitting in the front row. She smiled at them and her father took her picture.  
Holly waited until everyone was ready, she had a piece of paper and was standing in front of a microphone stand "I'd like to welcome everyone who could make it today. We've had a bigger group than normal come through and I regret to say we had a few issues which meant two of out trainees had to leave" she said and looked at the paper "I would like to add that the eight people standing in front of you are the nicest, hardest working, dedicated and probably just the best all round group we've had come through here since I've been in charge" she glanced at Gail who was standing at the other end of the group "Now, when we started this intake we had five spots on offer, well as of this morning, that has actually risen, unfortunately there have been a few problems within the K-9 department, we've lost a few dogs and in turn those officers made the decision to move on. So instead of only five getting a position, each officer standing before us are graduating today and will also be walking away with a position within the K-9 department" cheers and whistles broke out amongst the trainees and the crowd. Once they settled she continued "Ok so now I would like to introduce you to Noelle Williams she is one of our trainers here who has worked with these fantastic trainees and I asked that she present the dogs with their vests"  
Noelle quickly called each dog up, let their partner know what they were certified for, she then took off their trainee vests and fitted each with their special K-9 bulletproof and stab proof vests. Once she was done there was a huge round of applause.  
Holly stepped back to the microphone as the pregnant dog handler went back to her seat "Now for the moment I know these trainees have been waiting 15 weeks to find out, who got what position within the K-9 department, I'll hand you over to Oliver Shaw to do that honour as he was one of the officers making the decisions" she said and stepped aside, she went and sat in the empty seat next to Gail's father, who kissed her cheek as she sat.  
The blonde smiled watching them and winked at her girlfriend "Now I know you all want to know who got the position at 15 and you know I thought I might start with the other ones but then I realised we have 8 officers here hold the leashes of dogs that will attack on command so I figured I'd just announce it. Now first thing I'd like to say is everyone here graduated with flying colours, your scores were the closest we've ever had there was literally only thirty points between the top and the bottom. You will receive your scores but only the job at 15 was dependant on who came top"  
He stopped and looked at the trainees, they all looked ready to kill him "Alright so I don't think anyone is really surprised with the person who got the job, they were one of the hardest working trainees from the first moment we started, she helped others and volunteered for everything she could, even poop and scoop duty. I don't think the other trainees need me to say her name but she's not the type of person who thinks she's worthy of this. The graduate who will be starting with 15 on Monday is Gail Peck"  
Applause broke out and the trainees cheered as well, the blonde looked at Oliver confused "Gail" he said and waved her over, she walked over to him he gave her her certificate and her assessment folder, he pinned her new name badge to her uniform "You'll all get your new, badge, uniforms and and gear when you start on Monday" he added, they'd already been told but they didn't always listen "You did good darlin, you scored higher than anyone ever has by 10 points" he said just to her "I'm proud of you" he added and hugged her. The blonde who was now bright red, went back to stand where she was before. Havoc obediently followed and sat between her feet. Gail looked to Holly who smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' Oliver went through each trainee and told them what division they'd be at and congratulated each of them.  
Holly gave a few closing words and ended the ceremony, inviting everyone present to accompany them to The Black Penny. After lots of rowdy congratulations from her fellow graduates, Gail went to her family, her father hugged her and whispered how proud he was. They took some pictures of The blonde and her family including Traci and Leo. Then her dad left saying he had some work to do but promised would be at the Penny later on. Her friend pulled her into a hug "It's about time you came to 15" he friend said to her as she pulled away "Can't wait to see you two in action" she said patting Havoc who just wagged his tail and watched Gail.  
Steve rolled his wheelchair forward and looked at his sisters new partner "Hey at least this partner won't talk back" he said.  
"He does sometimes" she said about the dog that was almost glued to her leg.  
Steve looked up at Gail "I'm so proud of you, the last three months have been tough for you, between me, dealing with mom and all the SIU crap but you've still managed to come top of your class"  
The blonde bent over and hugged him, holding on tight "Thank you" she whispered through tears.  
"At least I didn't have to come to this graduation while I'm on duty" he joked.  
"Thank you for being here" she said as she pulled back and sniffed.  
"Wouldn't have missed it" he said.  
Gail smiled, she took her hat off and put it on Steve, she leaned down so their heads were together, much like in her original police academy graduation photo, she took the selfie. She took her hat back putting it on her head.  
"Gail" Holly's voice said from behind her "Hey guys" she said to the others, most of the people had filed out and they were pretty much alone.  
"Hey Holly" Traci said "We should get going, we've gotta get Leo to the sitter and change before we go to the Penny" the trio said a quick good bye and left with Leo sitting on Steve's lap in the chair.  
"Hey you" Gail said getting her girlfriends attention from her family, she told Havoc to stay and stepped towards the brunette "You knew I had the spot at 15 didn't you?" She asked.  
Holly reached out and took her hand "Well technically I didn't know for sure until just before we did the graduation" she said. The blonde raised an eyebrow "Ok so maybe when you went for breakfast with Emily and Duncan I checked with Oliver how you were doing and he told me you'd beat the campus score record by ten points and your nearest competition was 10 points behind sitting on the previous record, so yea I kinda figured you'd have the job at 15" she explained. Gail grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into her. Holly took her hat off and put it on her own head "I'm very proud of you, you were only 10 points of getting a perfect score" Holly said releasing her hand and wrapping her arms around her waist "plus you look so damn sexy in your dress uniform"   
The blonde smirked "I love you" she whispered and captured the brunettes lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a very long shower together, full of very hot love making, Gail put her dress uniform back on, the group had made a pact that afternoon they'd all go to the Penny in uniform. The blonde hadn't really wanted to but Holly's reaction to it and the pleading faces of her new friends, convinced her.  
The brunette walked in the bedroom of the cabin and looked at her girlfriend "You put it back on" she said with a smirk.  
"Everyone wanted to go out in dress uniforms tonight, I'm not gonna be the only one who doesn't" she said fixing her tie.  
Holly picked up the hat and put it on Gail's head "You won't get any complaints from me" she said and kissed her on the nose. She picked up her glasses from the dresser "Do you wanna take the dogs to my place before we go, then we don't have to come back here?" She asked.  
"Probably be an idea" the blonde said as she sat and put her dress shoes on "I was thinking about us moving in together, maybe we should look for somewhere that's ours and not mine or yours" she offered.  
"We both own already, we could lease both places and buy somewhere new together?" Holly offered, she watched Gail's face for a reaction but the blonde just looked stunned "Or we could lease a place, see how it goes?" The brunette offered, back pedalling.  
Gail stood and moved so she was right in front of Holly "I love you, so much more than I've ever loved anyone or anything" she bent down wrapped her strong arms around Holly's thighs and lifted her up her girlfriend, who squealed and grabbed her shoulders as she did "I wanna buy a place right now, that's just ours" she said as looked up at her lover "I fucking love you baby" she said.  
Holly's hands went from the blondes shoulders to her cheeks "I fucking love you too, Gail Peck" she said and kissed her. Gail twirled them around as they kissed, when they broke the kiss, she let the brunette slide slowly down her body until her feet hit the floor "I didn't realise you were that strong" Holly said, she was bright red, half from the kiss and half from the very slow way she'd been lowered to the floor as their bodies rubbed against each other. Even though they'd had a lot of sex in the shower, the brunette was more than ready to go again.  
Gail gave her a kiss and pulled away "We can try and put it to good use later" she said with a wink "I'll get Havoc's gear in my car. We'll take both because we won't fit his crate and the three dogs in your car" she said.  
Holly shook her head trying to clear the lust filled haze her lover had caused "Yea sounds good, if you want we could set him up at my place for now, more room and I'm set up for Joe and Bess already" she pointed out.  
"I'm closer to 15 but yea your place is twice the size of mine" Gail said as she started grabbing Havoc's gear and putting it in a sports bag "Ok I'll call Dov and Chris, they'll give us a hand, we could probably move a lot of my stuff on Sunday" she added.  
"Don't you need to pack it first?" Holly asked, as she finished pulling her boots on.  
"Yea but I don't have a lot of stuff and I reckon you and I could get it done tomorrow, oh and I'm sure Emily and Duncan will help to"  
"Oliver and Celery" Holly added, she put leads on her two dogs "I'll get these two in the car" she said and went to go.  
"Hol" Gail said, making the brunette turn, she was wearing black jeans with dark brown boots that came up to just under her knees and under her black jacket was a green button up with a white lacy camisole underneath.  
The blonde just looked at her with a slightly goofy smile on her face "What?" Holly asked after about thirty seconds of silence between them.  
"Nothing, I just... You are so beautiful" Gail said blushing slightly "I love you"  
"So are you sweetheart and I love you too" the brunette said and disappeared out the front door.  
"Havoc" Gail called and whistled, the German Shepard was instantly at her side "I'm so lucky" she said watching out the window as Holly got the dogs in the car, Havoc whined and nudged the blondes hand "Yea I know I'm distracted buddy but she's one hell of a distraction" she said as she clicked his lead on.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They got the dogs all settled at Holly's, the blonde had grabbed a couple of sets of clothes from the cabin for the weekend, they'd hoped to move her in before Monday but with the brunettes job at the clinic, plans could change quickly. They got a cab to the Penny as they both planned to drink. Gail slid out of the taxi first then put her hand out to help Holly out "Thank you" she said and kissed the blondes cheek. As Gail had already paid, they closed the door and headed for the bar "I'm starting to think I should have grabbed my coat" Holly said with a shiver as they stepped inside.  
"I'll keep you warm" the blonde said leaning against her back and wrapping her arm around her waist. Considering they'd rented the bar out for the night, it was already fairly busy.   
"Beer?" The vet asked.  
"Please" Gail said her arms still wrapped around her waist.  
"You all stand out in your uniforms" Holly said as she waited for the bartender.  
"Yea like sore thumbs" the blonde said with a wry chuckle.  
"Well don't you look good all dressed up" Steve said from behind them in his wheelchair.  
Gail released her girlfriend and turned around "Yea you hate this shit as much as I do"  
"That's true" he said with a grin "But you are looking lean and mean sis, ready to go back out there?" He asked.  
"Definitely" she said, Holly tapped her shoulder and handed her a beer bottle "Lets go find a seat"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They'd been sitting chatting for about half an hour when they caterers walked around with hor d'oeuvres. The blonde was currently sitting away from Holly. The vet was talking to the higher ups in the police force while Gail was with her family and the other new K-9 officers. She was watching her as she talked. She smiled to herself "You okay there?" Steve asked.  
"Hmmm" the blonde looked to her brother "I'm sorry did you say something?"  
"You do have it bad don't you" he said.  
"We've had this conversation" she said having a long drink from her bottle of beer "Do you want a drink?" She asked, putting the now empty bottle on the table and stood up.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.  
"No, I just wanna go over there" she said with a chuckle "It's bad I know, I just wanna be near her"  
He smiled at her, let go of her wrist and held her hand "I know how you feel, go over, we're ok here"  
"No I get clingy enough as it is, I've been hating every time she's had to leave at night to tend to something at 15. I guess I should be thankful I get to work with her all the time now" the blonde gave his hand a squeeze "Plus we haven't seen much of each other lately have we big brother" she looked to the table "Can I get anyone a drink?" She offered.  
She got their orders and headed to the bar, she ordered and was waiting when she felt a familiar body press against her back "How is 15's newest K-9 officer doing?" She said wrapping her arms around her.  
"Better now I'm in your arms" the blonde said.  
"That was cheesy" Holly said as she kissed her neck just above the collar of her uniform.  
"It doesn't make it less true" Gail said "You still hanging out with the higher ups or are you mine for the rest of the night" the blonde asked as she handed her a beer.  
The brunette released her and took the drink "Aside from a few small things, presentations and that, I'm all yours sweetheart" she gave her a quick kiss and helped her carry the drinks to the table.  
After they sat down, Bill spoke "Okay now I have you all in the same place for five seconds, I was thinking we should go back to having at least monthly dinners, no pressure I just would like to be able too see you guys without it being at a police function or a hospital bed"  
"Since Elaine won't be joining us for over ten years, it sounds great to me" Gail said.  
"Yea I'm down with that" Steve said, both of their partners agreed.  
"Okay let me know when everyone has their next Saturday or Sunday free and we'll work it out" their father said.  
"Alright can I have each trainee up here please" Oliver called out over the noise of the bar.  
"Should I be worried?" Gail asked Holly, she'd heard some divisions doing initiations.  
"No, Oliver is usually harmless at these things" Holly stated as she gave her a quick kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once all the trainees were lined up, they looked very professional they all had new name tags and they had arm bands that read K-9 unit "Ok so we have a few small awards here to present" Oliver said. He picked up a present "Once you get your award, give it to a family member but don't sit down, come back because I'm not quite done with you yet" he looked at the label "Best Chew Toy" he said loudly "Well now that would have to be 15 divisions new recruits, Gail Peck, who managed to get both her hands bitten by two different dogs during training" the blonde stepped forward and took it. She moved to her table as Oliver handed out more joke prizes and she quickly unwrapped it, it was a squeaky toy bone. She smiled and handed it to her lover. She gave her a quick kiss "And last but not least Best dummy spit, now this one goes too Juliet Ward who had a phenomenal melt down when another trainee wasn't quite in control of her partner and he managed to sink a few teeth into her calf before we could stop him" he held the gift out to her she quickly opened it and it was a huge dummy "Okay so if you would each turn around there are three shots of tequila each there, place your hands behind your back" he said other officers moved forward and handcuffed each of them "Now you are to drink the shots with no hands then try to escape the cuffs by any means possible" Oliver explained "Ready and go"  
They all downed the shots quickly, after that some took off to other officers begging for keys but none gave, Gail waltzed over to Traci and smiled "I know you have a set, you always carry them" she said as she wobbled, the tequila hitting her. The detective lifted her ass and produced keys. The blonde turned and she placed them in her hand "Done" Gail called put a few seconds later.  
"And Gail is out winner" Oliver called out, she threw him the handcuffs and her threw a box back "I'm sure you and the doc can find a good use for those"  
She opened the box and held up the pink fur lined handcuffs, a round of wolf whistles and cheers went around the room and both women flushed bright red.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After the shots Gail was well on her way to drunk, her hat was tilted back on her head and she'd given her jacket to Holly as she was cold. The new K-9 officer was also all over her girlfriend. When they were sitting at the table with the blondes family her hand was moving up and down her inner thigh and when they got up and played pool against some of the other graduates her arms were around her, one hand sitting on her ass the other one sitting just inside the top of her jeans, every time her hand moves to an indecent, place the brunette either firmly said her name or smacked the wandering hand.  
After all the presentations had been made, the new recruits had a few more shots and Gail dragged Holly into the bathroom, she pushed her against the door and kissed her soundly. Her hands went up inside her button up, palming her breasts through the fabric "Gail" the brunette said, when her lips went to her neck, she was trying to push her off.  
"I want you" she said her voice husky as she moved her head back to look at her girlfriend.  
"I know baby, believe me I want you too, but not here" Holly said running her hands through the blondes short hair.  
Gail's hands slipped from her breasts to her hips as she moved back slightly, she looked into her lovers eyes "I love you" she said simply "I never thought I'd....but I do I love you with everything in me"  
Holly smiled at the declaration, she felt the same about the blonde officer, in the last couple of months she'd become everything to her "I love you too honey, with everything I have" she said resting her forehead on Gail's, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Can we go home please?" The blonde asked, her voice still husky and low.  
It made Holly shiver "Give me five minutes to say a quick goodbye and good luck and we can go" she said. She gave Gail one more quick kiss and led her out of the bathroom by the hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got back to Holly's place Gail jumped on her girlfriend. Until she reminded her that she lived in an apartment and they'd need to walk the dogs unless they wanted to clean up three lots of mess in the morning. The blonde grumbled something about buying a place with a yard and got Havocs leash.  
"How does it feel to have graduated top of your class Officer Peck?" Holly asked as they walked in the park a few doors down from her place.  
Gail gave her a smile "It feels awesome" she stood in front of the other woman bringing her to a stop "Do you know what feels even better?" She asked.  
Holly took her free hand, they had all the dogs on leashes because the part of the park they were in wasn't fenced "And what's that?" She countered.  
"Being with you" she said as she leaned in and kissed her. They didn't have time to get carried away cos as usual Joe started nudging the blondes thigh "You really don't want me to get any do you" she said she grabbed the greyhounds lead and took off running, with both him and Havoc down the lit pathway.  
Holly laughed at Gail in full dress uniform, aside from her jacket and hat, both she still had from when the blonde had given them to her at The Penny, running around a park at 11 at night playing with two dogs. She continued walking with Bess just watching Gail have fun with the dogs, obviously the stress of the last 15 weeks had faded away leaving the blonde feeling more carefree and happy. After a few minutes Gail came back to her side out of breath and still smiling "I think we can safely head back I had to stop for both of them to go"   
They head back and both set the dogs up for the night, Holly's dogs had the run of the place but like at the academy Havoc would be in his crate overnight until he retired. The other dogs were allowed around him now, so he wasn't completely alone.  
"Do you mind if I have a quick shower, I got a bit sweaty running with the dogs" Gail said as she walked into Holly's bedroom and pulled some sleep clothes out of her duffel.  
"Well that happens when you run around like a loon" Holly said as she walked over to her and hugged her from behind "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a very quick shower one which probably involved more making out and foreplay than actual showering. They both stumbled from the bathroom to the bedroom, managed to keep the free roaming dogs out of the bedroom and closed the door. Gail was on Holly the second the door closed she pulled the towel off the brunettes body and tossed it away.  
"I'm not exactly dry you know" she commented as the blonde pushed her backwards onto the bed.  
"Oh I'm betting on you being wet" Gail said as she threw off her own towel.  
"I asked for that one" Holly said as the blonde stood above her, she pushed her back so she was laying on the bed then moved over the top of her, they both shuddered as Gail's body rubbed against her lovers.  
"Yes you did" the blonde said as she took Holly's nipple in her mouth, she watched as the brunettes head fell back on the bed and her fingers threaded through Gail's short hair.  
"Fuck" Holly muttered as her hips bucked against the blondes stomach "Don't tease, you did enough of that in the shower" she added.  
Gail released her nipple with a pop "I guess I did" she said with a grin. She slipped her hand between them and moved herself up so she was face to face with the brunette. She reach down and slipped her fingers through Holly's very wet folds to her clit, she teasingly brushed her finger tips over it "Hmmm you're so wet baby, I think we're gonna need another shower after this"  
The brunettes breath hitched as Gail's fingers brushed over her clit again "Gail" she said with warning in her tone. As she gripped her hands on the sheets of the bed.  
The blonde moved up and hovered over her "I've got you baby" she said, she moved her fingers down and pushed two fingers inside her lover. Holly sighed with relief as Gail set a quick pace thrusting into her "Is this what you wanted?" She asked the brunette as she watched the effect her actions were having on her girlfriend, Holly's hips were coming up to meet her hand, her moans and groans got more intense and she was mumbling the blondes name "You wanted me inside you"  
Holly wrapped her arms around the blonde "Yes baby, more" she answered her head thrown back but her eyes still on Gail above her.  
The blonde slid a third finger in, knowing the brunette was already close thanks to all the teasing over the course of the evening and in the shower, she moved her thumb to her clit and rested her head on Holly's "I can feel you're almost there" she whispered "Don't hold back"  
"Almost" the brunette moaned "Gail.." she said desperately.  
"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours" she said and kissed her passionately.  
The declaration and the kiss it pushed Holly over the edge, she gasped into Gail's mouth as the orgasm hit her, she writhed under the blondes body and grasped at her back, dragging her nails along Gail's back without breaking the skin, she broke the kiss as a shudder ran through her body "Fuck Gail" she groaned as the blondes fingers didn't stop moving until she fell back against the bed.   
Gail's hand stilled and she gently laid against the brunette and kissed her softly "How you feeling?" She ask as her fingers slipped free causing a shudder in her lover.  
"A lot less frustrated" Holly said with a grin.  
Gail let out a huge yawn "Good" she said and slid down a little, resting her head on the brunettes breasts as she tugged the blankets up over them.  
"You finished for the night?" Holly enquired, she ran her finger through her lovers still damp hair and kissed her head.  
The blonde looked up at her "So tired Hol" she said softly, the vet could see the alcohol and exhaustion behind her eyes, the officer then put her head back down and within seconds she'd passed out.  
The brunette chuckled, she let her girlfriend sleep on her for about a minute then rolled her onto her side of the bed. She made a quick trip to the bathroom then checked on the dogs. When she got back Gail hadn't moved. Holly slid into the bed behind her and pulled her close. She kissed her cheek and within a few minutes joined her in peaceful slumber.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

About an hour later, Gail woke suddenly to Bess barking "Turn it off" she groaned from under the blankets.  
Holly chuckled from behind her "I'll go check" she said and let go of the blonde to go check on why they were barking. It was probably just a neighbour coming home late, Bess being and Ex-K9 dog meant she was a vigilant guard dog. Too vigilant when it came to noisy late night neighbours on the weekend. The vet made her way to the living room and realised why she had barked "How'd you get out?" She said to Havoc who was standing next to Bess wagging his tail, the pair had obviously been playing, hence the barking. The brunette put him back in the crate, obviously her drunk girlfriend hadn't closed it properly because it wasn't broken, just open. Once the dogs were once again secure and settled, she grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator and headed back to the bedroom. As she walked past the bathroom she noticed the light on, she went to knock but before she could she heard her girlfriend vomit. She opened the door to see her with her head over the toilet. She took a washcloth from one of the drawers and wet it with cold water. She put it on the back of Gail's neck and sat down on he floor next to her with her legs crossed "I'm okay" the blonde said with a sniff as she lifted her head "you can go ba.." she didn't finish the sentence as her stomach purged again.  
"Yea cos that was convincing" she said as she rubbed her back "I'll go back to bed when you can" she kissed the back of her head and kept rubbing her back.  
After a few minutes, Gail sat back "I think I'm done" she said as she flushed the toilet, Holly helped her stand, clean up and she grabbed a bucket as they headed back to the bedroom "I'm gonna kill Oliver" she groaned as she laid on the bed.  
"You and me both" The brunette said as she put the bucket next to the blonde "Bucket" she said.  
"Thank you" the blonde said.  
"Thank me tomorrow when you're sober" Holly said as she climbed in behind the blonde and pulled the blankets back over them. Gail shifted back so her back was against the brunettes front. Holly kissed her shoulder "I love you" she said softly.  
The blonde took her hand, kissed it and wrapped her arm around her "I love you too" she murmured croakily before she fell back to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The shrill house phone woke them again, long before they intended, at least this time it was slightly light outside "Please" the blonde in front of her groaned.  
Holly reached back and sent the call to her message service "Sorry" she said, she rolled over and turned the ringer off on the phone. She quickly checked to see who the message was from, it was from SIU, they needed to see both her and Gail sometime over Saturday, they need to call Frank Best at 15 to set up a time to come in.   
She put the phone back down and snuggled back against her girlfriend "Who was it?" The blonde asked her voice groggy.  
"I'll tell you later, go back to sleep" the brunette whispered.  
"Baby who was it?" Gail asked as she went to roll over but Holly held her in place, the blonde a little weak from her puking earlier didn't push it.  
"It was SIU, we have to ring 15 later and make a time with Frank to make a time to see them" she   
explained.  
The silence stretched between the, both trying to think of reasons they would call this early on a Saturday morning "It has to be about Elaine" the blonde said softly "The cases with Collins and McNally are closed"   
The brunette dropped a kiss on her neck "We know it's not worth stressing about, go back to sleep" she said and snuggled against her. Before anymore could be said a bark sounded from the other side of the door "It seems no one wants us to sleep in this morning" she dropped another kiss on the naked blondes shoulder "I'll go take them for a walk, you take your time getting up"  
"No, I'll come, the best hang over cure I know is to run and sweat it out" Gail said sitting up in the bed.  
"Okay then, here start with that" Holly said handing her a bottle of water as she went to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After running with the dogs for an hour they grabbed takeaway breakfast and coffee at a local cafe and headed back to Holly's. Gail made a quick call to 15 and organised to come to see SIU. Frank reassured her that it was about Elaine and not to worry too much. They ate, showered, changed and headed out "I'm sure it's nothing" Holly said to her, she was driving and the blonde was spacing out looking out the side window. She reached out and took Gail's hand making her jump and look at her "It'll be okay" she said.  
"I just feel like every time I'm happy she seems to try and take that away" the blonde said looking at their joined hands.  
The brunette watched the traffic for a second then pulled off the road "What's this about?" She asked as she put the car in park. Gail shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her thumb over the back of Holly's hand "Hey" she said and used her free hand to tilt the blondes head up so their eyes met "This is me, you can talk to me" she said and moved her hand to the blondes cheek. Gail shrugged again but this time broke down. It was then the brunette realised what was wrong. The whole time, with everything had been happening, she hadn't really processed any of it. She'd cried a few times and they'd talked but her mother was now in prison and it was looking like she'd be there for at least ten years. Holly just held her while she cried, it wasn't very comfortable over the console of the car but she didn't care. She let her girlfriend have this moment of weakness. After a few minutes the sobs turned to sniffs. Holly, without moving Gail, managed to get a tissue from the box that lived in the console of the car. She slipped it into the blondes hand. Gail sat back and looked at her, she was flushed and her eyes were red "Are you okay?" The brunette asked her softly. Their hands still linked.  
"I think so" the blonde croaked "I'm not sure where that came from" she said and looked at the tissue in her hand.  
"Sweetheart" Holly said and waited until she looked at her "It came from 15 weeks of stress in the academy, dealing with Collins and McNally, the harassment by and the eventual incarceration of your mother and having your brother hurt and recovering from what could have been career ending injury. You haven't really taken the time to deal with much of it. You got pretty drunk last night and you're hungover and now you have to deal with whatever else SIU need, I think you're entitled to a meltdown or two" she said and squeezed her hand.  
The blonde leaned over and gave her girlfriend a soft sweet slightly passionate kiss, trying to convey how she felt about her being there for her "That's true, let's get to 15 so we can get this over with"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into 15 through the clinic, Holly wasn't on during the weekend but she was always on call. After how exhausting the training course had been between classes and running the clinic she was starting to think she might need to ask to have another vet added to the roster to take the strain of herself and Phillip. Nothing new had come in so they headed into the station hand in hand "Gail, Holly" the SIU officer, David Pearce, who had been handling their side of Elaine's case stepped out of the parade room and directed them inside. Inside was Steve, her father and Oliver.  
"What's going on?" Holly asked confused by the people who were there.  
"Darlin, just let him explain" Oliver said.  
David nodded at the older man as a thank you "I called you this morning because there's been a development in the case, on the condition that she plead guilty and provide the evidence to give up all of her corrupt contacts within the Toronto Police department, she will receive a slightly reduced sentence" Gail went to speak but he stopped her with a finger up indicating she should wait "She'll serve 14 years in prison, considering some of the cases she tampered with evidence on were murder cases she could have received 20 to 30 years. It will mean that none of you will be required to testify against her and we can help to reduce the corruption within the department" he explained "Now the reason I've called you here today is that she had a request, this doesn't make any change to her plea bargain"   
"How can you know the officers she gives you are actually corrupt and not her setting you up to fail?" Gail asked, ignoring the fact that she'd made a request because she had a feeling what it would be.  
"We have a fairly good idea who helped her and the officers will be fully investigated, we won't make arrests on her word and her deal only stands if we get each officer thrown out and charged"   
"So what was her request?" Holly asked, so fair the information they'd given them could have been conveyed over the phone.  
"She's requested that each of you visit her" he said   
The brunette frowned "I can understand her family but Oliver and I?" She queried.  
"We don't understand either, you've been a victim of her harassment we don't suggest you do it" David said then looked to the Peck's "And it is completely up to you if you want to go see her, as I said it has no baring on the case, it was just a request that was given to the city and the SIU prosecutors" he turned and started picking up his paperwork.  
They all looked at each other and Gail stepped forward and stopped him "Wait a minute, this is ridiculous, she wants the five of us to visit her, Dad, Steve and I, I get, but why Oliver? And Holly? really? Like we're going to let Elaine anywhere near her" she said her anger building.  
Oliver stepped forward "Your mother was my T.O. Well my first one, she was promoted before I was cut loose, she's been trying to get me to be a character witness for her but I've refused, you and the doc mean more to me than she ever did, she lost any respect I had for her when I found out she'd tried to stop Holly getting the K-9 appointment"  
"Alright" the blonde said then looked back at David "So why tell us about her requesting to see Holly?"  
"Her lawyers would have come to Holly personally, I thought you'd like a heads up" he said a little annoyed at Gail blaming him.  
"Gail" the brunette said stepping up and slipping her hand into her girlfriends "Its not like she's standing here, I have to go to the prison for that to happen and since I'm not going to do that there is no reason to get upset"  
Gail deflated a bit "I'm sorry" she said to the SIU officer "I'm shooting the messenger" she thought for a few seconds "Let them know, that hell will freeze over before Holly visits her"  
"And you?" He asked picking up the papers again.  
"I think about it, now I'm gonna go move in with my girlfriend" she said and gave him a grin and left, tugging Holly with her.  
"Hey, I can answer for myself you know" she said but still let herself be led.  
Gail kept going, without speaking, until they reached the brunettes office in the clinic, she tugged the vet inside and shut the door "Do you want to visit my mother in prison?" She asked as she gently pushed her up against the door.  
"No" Holly answered with a sigh.  
"Okay I'm sorry I took over" she said as she bent down and lifted the brunette up off the floor pushing her against the door, Holly's legs wrapped around her waist as she gasped at the action.  
"Gail" she said as she put her arms around her neck to brace herself.  
"Holly" the blonde said back the same amount of shock in her tone, looking up into her eyes, holding her easily "I love you" she said softly.  
"I love you too" she smiled down at her "Two things" she said "One, don't apologise for defending me because I know that's what you were actually doing, not taking over" she said as she ran her fingers through Gail's cropped hair "And two, why are you holding me up against my office door?" She asked.  
The blonde smirked as her hands slid under her ass and gave it a squeeze "Cos I can" She said and kissed her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

This story isn't finished just because Gail graduated the academy, I still have more ideas for this one as long as everyone still wants to read it. Thanks for patience. I'd love to hear what you think, please write a review if you have the time 

Bec


	10. Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey everyone,   
Hope you all have a great New Years. I wanted to get this up before the new year and I managed it, yay. I would love to say I’m out partying but I’m home stuck in bed with my back all screwed up again. So if there are any errors in this chapter I’m sorry, I blame the pain meds. There’s definitely more of this one to come. And for the person trying to contact me with fic ideas on here they can look me up on tumblr at bec77broo. Happy new year to all. Hope you enjoy the update.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The command translations for Havoc are at the bottom

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - i don't own anything, only the characters and situations I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Chapter Ten

0-0-0-0-0-0

They managed, with help, to get Gail moved into Holly's apartment over the weekend. They bribed Dov and Chris with free pizza to help. When Oliver heard they were moving the blonde into the vets apartment, he volunteered himself and Celery to help out too. Especially after finding out she'd ended up sick from the shots he'd fed her on Friday night. It was the early hours of Monday morning and Gail was awake. She was excited and nervous about her first day as a K-9 officer, she tried to slide out from under Holly's arms but the brunette just tightened her grip "Gail" she mumbled and pulled her in tighter against her. The blonde looked down at her she was still asleep with her face resting against Gail's breasts. The blonde ran her fingers through the long brown hair, moving it from her lovers face "Mmmm" the brunette murmured, she cracked open one eye and looked up at her girlfriend "Why are you awake so early?" She asked and kissed her in the middle of the chest.  
"Starting my new job today" Gail said and shrugged "I also have this beautiful woman laying on my chest" she added as she moved her hands up and down her the other woman's back  
"Lucky woman" Holly said "You should try and get some more sleep" she added as she moved herself up so she was hovering over the blonde.  
"Would probably be a good idea but I don't see it happening" Gail said, she tugged the brunettes body back down against her as she did she captured her lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later, Gail returned from taking the dogs for their morning run. She had worn the brunette out and left her fast asleep in their bed. She let the dogs have the run of the apartment and headed for the kitchen, she'd poured both herself and Holly a mug of coffee. She was just about to put some toast on to cook when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist "Morning, again" the brunette husked into her neck as she kissed it.  
"Morning" the blonde said as rubbed her hands on the brunettes arms.  
"You've already taken the dogs out" she stated, noticing that they were all sitting relaxed on the kitchen floor.  
"Yea we went for a run in the park after you crashed out" Gail said with a smile as she turned around and put her hands on Holly's hips, she gave her a kiss.  
"Well some one woke up before the sun this morning and decided to jump me" the brunette said as she tugged the blonde against her.   
It was then Gail realised Holly wasn't wearing anything under the robe she had on, she tugged on the belt of the robe "I didn't hear you complaining but if you want I can give you an encore" she said as the robe fell open and she slid her arms inside and around the naked vets body and started planting kisses on her neck.  
Holly shuddered at the contact "As much as I want to take you up on that, I'm due at 15 at 8.30 and I believe you are too, if you and Havoc are gonna make it for parade" she said but didn't stop the blondes kisses.  
Gail sighed and rested her head on Holly's shoulder "I know" she glanced at the clock then rest her head back in its place, it was just after 7 "How about we take a shower together and grab breakfast on our way to 15?" She offered as a compromise.  
The vet smiled and tilted her head up so their eyes met "My eyes are up here" she pointed out and the blonde had the decency to blush as she looked up, she'd been admiring her lovers body while her head was resting on her shoulder "I would love to shower with you, but we're setting an alarm, I'm not having you late on your first day" she slipped the robe off her shoulders, letting it drift to the floor and headed towards the bathroom. When Gail didn't follow, she turned back to see her standing with her mouth open “Are you coming?” She asked and disappeared from the room.  
The blonde shook her head at Holly’s antics, with a big grin on her face, she grabbed the robe from the floor and followed her naked girlfriend.

0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey Gail” Traci said as the blonde walked into the locker room, she'd already been to see Frank and put Havoc his crate. It was in her new office, which was in the clinic, just before the internal door into the station. She'd been assigned a locker and given her new gear, including her new badge. She's decided to quickly change before parade, she’d already changed her pants when the other woman entered.  
“Hey” she said as she tugged her old uniform shirt off “How's Steve?” She asked.  
“He's good, now he's home I think he's enjoying the down time more, he spent yesterday watching kids movies on Netflix with Leo” she explained.  
Gail shook her head “Sounds like my brother” she said as she pulled her new shirt on “I better go and finished getting geared up, I'll see you in parade” she said and ducked out. She went down the hall to her office. She unlocked it, picked up her vest and gun belt and went in search of her girlfriend. She found Holly in her office with her head down over some paperwork “Hey beautiful” she said with a smile from the doorway.  
The brunette looked up “Nice uniform” she said as she sat back in her chair and twirled the pen in her hand.  
“I just wanted to come see you before parade, let you know I'm not late” the blonde said as she walked in, putting the gun and vest on the coffee table as she past.  
“You need to wear that thing” the vet said, pointing her pen at the bullet proof vest.  
“I'm very aware of that fact, Baby” Gail said as she reached the desk. She held out her hand, Holly put the pen down and allowed the blonde to tug her to her feet “I love you” she said as she pulled the brunette against her.  
“I love you too” Holly said, she put her hands on the blondes chest “So will I see you for lunch?” She asked as she fiddled with the stiff collar of the new shirt.  
“I hope so” Gail said as she leaned in and kissed her nose “As excited as I am to get out there and work with Hav, I’ll miss being around you as much as we were” she said resting her head on the brunettes.  
Holly smiled “Your office is on the other side of the clinic, you aren't that far away” she stated.  
“But I'll be on patrol most of the time” she pointed out, she glanced at the clock on the wall “I better go” she said “I'll see you a bit later, I'll pass through on way out to patrol” she said, she gave her a quick passionate kiss and left, grabbing her gear as she went.  
Holly smiled to herself, sat back down to get back to the paperwork that had piled up over the last 15 weeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was one of the first into parade, she'd left Havoc in her office knowing he would be better kept away from the other officers for the time being. They were both new to this and 15 hasn't had a K-9 officer for almost a year. Once Havoc got use to being there, she'd start to bring him into the bull pen more. “Hey Gail” Chris said walking in and hugging her “Rumour is you topped the class at the academy, congratulations” he said and let her go.  
“That would be true” she said with a smile.  
“Gail, you're finally at the right station” Dov said, the blonde punched his arm as he past her. He rubbed the spot and pouted “Have you been working out or something?”  
“She wouldn't have to work out to be able to hurt you anyway ” Traci said from behind him.  
The rest of the officers from 15 piled in. Gail stood to the side watching them come in. Within a few minutes, Frank stepped in the room “Good morning, there was a large bust done by 27 division this morning, we have been requested to give two officers to help out at the scene” he said. Dov put his hand up “Chris and I will take it” he volunteered.  
“Thank you” he said and noted it on the pad in front of him “Now we have two new additions starting, K-9 officer Gail Peck and her partner Havoc are part of our team from today” before anyone could speak he added “Yes that Peck and I expect you to treat her and her partner as part of our family. Havoc has been trained in drug detection, search and suspect apprehension. If you need their assistance contact her immediately, most days Officer Peck will be out on patrol so contact dispatch and they will contact her”  
After that Gail zoned out a bit just watching the others around the room. Her friends were to the point that they were becoming TO’s or detectives, a guy she'd known had even moved on to ETF. She felt kinda like she was starting again and quite liked the idea. The staff Sargent sent everyone off on their assignments and walked over to Gail and handed her a set of keys “The K-9 vehicle is in a sally port out the back behind the clinic, The access door comes straight in the back through a door between two offices” The blonde took the keys, she knew the door he was talking about “It hasn't been used in a while but I made sure it was cleaned and serviced last week so you shouldn't have any surprises”  
“Thanks” she said shifting the keys in her hand.  
He gave her a piece of paper “Your patrol limits” he explained “Also while your on shift, you're on call to anything they need”  
“I'm always on call” she said with a smile.  
He smiled back “Draw back of being a K-9 officer, unless you’re specifically signed off, there is always a chance you’ll get called in” he patted her shoulder “Enjoy your first day out there, come see me once you're done this afternoon” he added and left her alone in the parade room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was talking to another officer when she went to leave on patrol. The blonde gave her a wave and went to go but the vet mouthed at her to wait. She stood to the side for a minute or so, until the brunette headed her way “Sorry, I just wanted to wish you luck” Holly said coming over.  
“I'm pretty sure that's what you did this morning, multiple times” Gail said with a smile as she shifted Havoc’s lead in her hand. The dog was obediently sitting between her feet.  
“You seem nervous” The brunette noted, she put her arms around the blonde, under her jacket and held onto the back of her bullet proof vest. Havoc stayed in his place.  
“First day jitters that's all, I just don't wanna fuck this up” she said putting her free hand around Holly.  
“You won't, you'll both be awesome” the vet said. She leaned in and gave Gail a soft kiss “Go be great” She whispered and ran her finger over the blondes lip.  
“I'll call you later so think about what you want for lunch” Gail said, she grabbed and kissed Holly's hand as she backed away. The dog followed instantly.  
“I love you” the brunette called before she reached the door.  
“I love you too” the blonde answered as she headed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail had been driving around on patrol for almost two hours when she got a call that they needed her to help search the house of a known dealer, it had been a tip off from the bust by 27th division but this guy was within 15’s patrol area, Dov and Chris would meet her at the house with some ETF guys. She pulled up behind her friends patrol car. Chris and the ETF captain walked over “Peck, we need you two to wait until we enter, chase down any possible runners and then do a drug search of the property”  
“Yes Sir” she said. He left and she got out. She knew the captain from her days working with 27. Bailey was a good guy.  
She got out and grabbed Havoc’s gear “Hey boy” she said as she opened the back “You ready to show these guys how good you are” she said, she opened the crate in the car, she patted him as she clipped his long and short leashes onto his harness and attached his vest. She moved back and whistled and he jumped down. She put his favourite toy in her pocket, she took a calming breath and they made their way over to where they were setting up.   
The place they were raiding was just around the corner within a few minutes they broke down the door. One of the guys took off out the back door and they radioed Gail to join the pursuit. She let Havoc’s long leash out and caught up with the officers, just to make it easier for them the man had dropped his cap. She gave the dog a good sniff of it and issued the command to find. Within a minute or two Gail had the man in his sights. They were quickly catching up with him “You've got about another ten seconds before I tell the dog to take you down” the blonde called as she watched the guy trying to run across the dense scrubland in front of them. He'd fallen over twice, hence the reason they were catching up so fast.  
“Fuck you” the guy called back.  
Gail let out the long lead “Nimm ihn hinunter” the blonde said and Havoc lunged forward and grabbed him on the arm, twisting it painfully and the man dropped to the ground. Havoc held onto him growling. Tightening his jaws whenever the man tried to move. Dov finally caught up with them, breathing hard, started arresting him and the blonde, who hadn’t even broken a sweat, said “Freisetzung” the dog instantly released him and she called him playfully and started playing around with him with the toy in her pocket.  
She kept praising him as her friend cuffed the man and read him his rights “He’ll need an EMT” he said more to himself than Gail. The blonde tugged in the long leash the dog was on and swapped in for a shorter one. She got on her radio “This is 15-K9, suspect is in custody, will need EMTs to check him out” she said.  
“What language were you talking to him in?” Dov asked.  
“It's German, most dogs are trained to understand commands in another language, it helps prevent people setting them off on purpose. Mind you a well trained dog will only respond in that manner to their handlers voice” she explained.  
“15-K9, Gail, we need you back at the house to conduct a drug search” Bailey said over the radio.  
Gail grabbed her radio “15-K9 On my way” she said then took off jogging back to the house the dog bouncing next to her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They conducted the search and Havoc managed to locate where they had hid a large amount of cocaine inside a wall cavity and a large bag of marijuana inside a closet hidden behind a false wall. After spending some time praising and playing with him. Gail put Havoc back in the car and they headed back out on patrol. It was getting towards lunchtime so she grabbed some lunch and coffee for herself and Holly then headed to 15. She put Havoc in his crate in her office and headed over to find her girlfriend. As she walked through the clinic she saw the front office clerk roll out of the vets office with a pile of files on his lap and closing the door behind him “Hey Jim, she in there?” She asked  
He sighed and gestured with his head that she should follow “She's been doing paperwork this morning, it always puts her in a bad mood so just watch yourself” he told her as moved back behind his desk.  
“Thanks for the heads up” she said and went to go.  
“Oh yea, Gail” he said and she turned back “Congratulations on getting the position here” he added.  
“Thanks” she said with a smile.  
She silently opened the door to Holly's office “Baby?” She said, Holly looked up at her “Lunchtime, come on” she said to her as she held out her hand to the Vet.  
“Gail, I really need to get this stuff sorted” She gestured to the files piled on her desk and in the multiple boxes on the floor.  
The blonde took the pen from her hand “Up, now” she said. Holly narrowed her gaze at Gail, before she could speak her girlfriend leant down, took her hand in hers and kissed her. After a few seconds of slow kissing, the blonde pulled back and tugged the brunette to her feet “Lunch” she said, grabbed the food and coffee, and led her out the door.   
Jim mouthed ‘Thank you’ as they went past his desk.  
She managed to lead Holly outside to the small park a few doors down from the station before the brunette came to her senses “I have work to do Gail, the longer I spend doing it, the quicker it's done” she complained as she sat down next to her girlfriend on the wooden bench under a tree.  
“Yea and the faster you'll tear Jim, or someone else undeserving, a new ass. So, you can take a break, have coffee and lunch with me and recharge” the blonde said, pulling the brunettes favourite Italian dish from the take away bag, she put it in front of her, kissed her temple and handed her a fork “And if you eat all your lunch I just might have something for you for dessert” she added as she pulled her own lunch out.  
Holly turned to face her and sat watching Gail for a few seconds as she opened her own food and put the fork into it. She stopped her by taking the fork and putting it back on her food. The blonde frowned at her until the brunette took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. She kissed her for a bit, enjoying the sensation. When she pulled back, she waited until Gail opened her eyes, she brushed her thumb over the blondes lips “Thank you” she said and rested her forehead on her girlfriends “I love you” she added then let her go.  
Gail grabbed her collar, gave her another quick kiss murmured “I love you too” against her mouth then released her so she could eat. They talked as they ate. The blonde described her morning, telling her all about their first search and how successful Havoc had been in the house. Gail's pumped up mood had made Holly's mood brighten. By the end of lunch, they both walked back in the clinic with smiles on their faces “We should celebrate, do you want to go out or stay in?” The brunette offered “I realise we both work tomorrow but dinner and a few drinks won't hurt” she added as they walked to her office.  
The blonde moved around behind her “I think I'd rather just spend the night at home with you celebrating” she said as she tugged her girlfriends shirt from her pants and brushed her fingers across her abdomen.  
Holly shivered at the touch “A night in it is” she said, putting her hands over Gail's as they moved into her office.  
Before anymore could be said or done, the blondes phone rang “Sorry” she said as she slipped it from the holder on her belt “It’s dispatch, I better go” she let the brunette go, gave her a quick kiss and took off “I love you” she called out, she answered her phone as she disappeared from sight.  
Holly pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly texted ‘I love you too’ to her girlfriend then sat back down to get back to work with a smile on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The second call was a search for a man who had bolted from another crime scene, they spent most of afternoon following his trail, they eventually found him hiding in a shed about a mile from the original scene. After that things were quiet for Gail. She headed back to 15 to get her paperwork done so she could head home on time. Looking forward to spending some time alone with Holly. She was almost finished when their was a knock on the door “Havoc” she called. The dog, who was out of his crate wandering around the room, moved to her side and sat “Stay” she said “Its open” she said.  
“Gail” Traci said as she opened the door and stood in the doorway “We’re heading to the Penny, you and Holly are requested to attended to celebrate your first day”  
“No can do” the blonde said as she signed the bottom of the report she'd written and placed it in her outbox “Friday, we can celebrate my first week but tonight, we already have plans”  
“Is that so” the detective said as she crossed her arms and leant on the door frame “What?” She asked, wanting to give her friend some ribbing now that she was finally around.  
Gail sighed “I just want to spend tonight at home with Holly, I promise we’ll make an appearance at the Penny on Friday”  
Traci shook her head and smiled at her friend “You should have just said that, its Monday, it's not like it's gonna be a big night, we can toast your first week on Friday” she said “I get it you know, just wanting some time alone”   
“Not that I wanna think about you and my brother that way but thanks” she said as she sat back and she pat Havoc on the head.  
“Anytime. I hear congratulations is in order though, two suspects apprehended and a huge haul from the drug bust, guns and gangs are saying it could be upwards of a half a million dollars worth” Traci said.  
Gail opened her mouth to speak when there was a loud bang and then they heard Holly yelling from the clinic. Havoc growled, his whole body tensed and the blonde stood. She quickly clicked on his leash to prevent him from going to check it out. Without speaking to her friend, Gail slipped the dogs lead onto the nearby wall hooks, pushed her out of the room and closed the door. Then she took off into the clinic. She rounded the corner to the treatment room to find her girlfriend arguing with an officer who's dog was sitting on the table “This kind of damage doesn't happen overnight” she said “The fur that's been rubbed off where her collar has been and there is open flesh wounds this means it's been on too tight for too long” the vet explained loudly “This is neglect and I won't stand for it, you are out of the program” she added angrily.  
“You aren't my superior, you can't decide wether or not I am in this job” he said as he started trying to stand over her.  
Holly didn't back down “I run the academy, the K-9 program and look after the dogs, if I say you're out, you are out” she said.  
He took a step towards her, as he did Gail opened her mouth to speak but Frank’s voice boomed from behind her “Officer Boyd, my office now” he said. The officer huffed and stormed off “Are you okay Doc?” He asked once Boyd was gone.  
Holly sighed loudly “Yea I'll be okay”   
“Write your report, make sure it details any and all cruelty on his part towards the dog, include lots of photos and evidence, in the mean time I'll send him back to his division to be reassigned until we can get him suspended and off the program” he said, he looked to Gail “Peck, since your not currently needed elsewhere can you give her a hand please?” he asked.  
“Yes Sir” she answered  
“Don’t worry about seeing me later, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow” he turned on his heel to go deal with the officer  
“Hol, I’ll just go secure Havoc and I'll come help you” the blonde said, she went to go but changed her mind and decided to check on her girlfriend first. She could see Holly was shaking with anger “Baby?” She asked her as she stopped in front of her and rubbed her hands up and down the brunettes upper arms.  
The vet stopped looking at the dog “Yea?” She answered as her eyes met Gail's.  
“Are you okay?” The blonde asked, she glanced at the dog, she could see the damage to the dogs neck, it was the beginnings of an embedded collar. Even she could see it with her untrained eye.  
Holly was shaking a little less now that Gail was touching her “I’ll be okay, I was so close to hitting that guy” she said, she ran a shaky hand through her hair, knocking her glasses like she often did, then rested it on the blondes shoulder.  
“Will you be okay for a sec while I go and put Hav in his crate, he's only on a hook in my office and as you know, he's pretty good at getting out of those” the blonde asked as she straightened her girlfriends glasses.  
Holly gave her a slight smile “Yea, I've seen I'm flip his leash off it with his nose” she said “I’ll start looking after this girl” she said and patted the dog. Gail gave her a quick kiss then headed off to make sure her partner hadn't gotten into anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail quickly put Havoc, who had already taken his leash of the hook and was waiting just inside the door for her to return, in his crate and headed back to the treatment room. Holly had one of the nurses who worked there taking pictures but she could see they really needed another set of hands to get the right angles for the photographs. The blonde quickly stepped in and the process went a lot faster. Once all the evidence had been collected. The vet treated the dog, Honey, and called Luke to come and pick her up. Between him and Oliver they would care for her until decisions were made and they would either gave her to another officer or retire her and use her as a training dog.  
“I'm almost off shift. You ready to get out of here?” Gail asked as they walked back inside, after giving the dog to the ex military man.  
Holly nodded “Right now I would just love to go home and curl up on the couch with you” she said as the entered the back of the clinic near the blondes office, she took the blonde by the arm and tugged her against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.  
“It'll be okay baby, Frank won't let him get away with it” She said, she already knew she wasn't okay that's why she didn't ask again “Give me five to sign off and get Hav and I'll meet you outside and follow you home” she said as rubbed her hands up and down her lovers back.  
“Sounds good” Holly agreed, she gave the blonde a quick kiss and headed to her own office to get her things.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They made a quick pit stop at the supermarket near the apartment to get some supplies for a night in front of the tv, including a freshly made pizza from Holly's favourite restaurant. Gail stayed and waited for their order while the vet headed home to walk the two dogs at home before they went to the bathroom inside. She also arranged from the next day, as she usually did, for the teenage boy who lived down the hall to walk the dogs before and after school for the days no one was home all day. The blonde had stopped in and walked them briefly during the day but she couldn't be sure she'd be able to do it everyday. When Gail pulled her patrol car up behind her SUV, she saw the lights were on inside meaning her lover was back from the walk. She first took her partner inside then went back for the pizza “Dinners here” she called out as she came back in. Holly came out of the bedroom wearing sweatpants and one of Gail's police department hoodies. The blonde smiled at the sight, she put the pizza on the bench and let Havoc off his leash. She dropped her bag, went straight to the brunette and pulled her against her “I'm so lucky” she said and kissed her.  
Holly pulled back after a few seconds, she looked at Gail, she saw so much love in them “Why do you say that?” She asked.  
“Because I have you in my life, my beautiful, brilliant, wonderful, caring, patient girlfriend” Gail said as she rubbed her hands up and down the back of the woman in her arms “I love you so much” she added and rested her forehead on the brunettes.  
It wasn't quite what Holly expected, it was a lot more “I love you too. And I'm just as lucky, I'm also hungry so how about we set up the food in front of the couch, eat and watch some movies?”

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Late Thursday night during her first week, Gail had gotten a call from one of 15’s patrol units, a suspect that had failed to stop when a patrol car pulled him over for a DUI check, had lead them on a chase then dumped his car and took off on foot. When the blonde arrived at the scene it was in the middle of suburbia and the other officers were going through his car. She got out, pulling her department issued coat on to ward off the cold and started getting Havoc out “Peck” one of the uniformed officers said as he walked over to her.  
“Hey Chapman” she recognised him from a call earlier in the week “Any idea where he went?” She asked as she clipped the leads on her dog and he jumped down from the patrol wagon.  
He pointed towards one of the houses “He ducked through the side yard and disappeared, we've got officers on the street that runs parallel but I've got a feeling he's still around here, he tossed his bag with meth, some coke and drug paraphernalia over the fence over there” he said pointing in another direction “So we think he was planning on coming back” he handed her a bag with the mans hoodie in it.  
The blonde knelt down and let the dog get the smell “Finden” she said. She let Havocs long leash out and he headed straight in the direction Officer Chapman had pointed. They circled the yard then the dog jumped the fence into the neighbours yard “Great” Gail mumbled, she managed to get herself over the fence without too much damage. As soon as she did Havoc tugged her over towards the back shed. She pulled her weapon and checked inside, it was empty. She put her gun away as the dog headed towards the front of the house, figuring he was heading for the street, Gail reeled his leash in a bit until he stopped dead at the side of the RV that was next to the house, his head disappeared under it and he started barking madly. He then crawled under a little was growling once he’d locked onto something. The blonde got down on her hands and knees, pulled her torch out and once she had it on she could see the man curled up against the wall, his arm in her partners jaws “I’ll call the dog back but you've got five seconds to get out of there or I'll let him loose again” she put her hand on Havoc’s back “Freisetzung” she said to him and he let him go and sat down. He did keep his head ducked growling as he watched the suspect crawl out, the blonde radioed in her location and that she had the suspect cornered “You've got two seconds” Gail added and the man appeared not a second later. She had just finished cuffing his hands behind his back when Chapman appeared to take him in, she pulled the dog’s toy from her pocket and started playing with the dog.  
“You heading home now?” He asked as he switched the handcuffs, handing the blondes back to her.  
“Yup thank god” she threw the toy in the air then patted the dog after he caught it “Let's go home Bud” she said and led him back out to the car.  
“Thanks Peck, we walked passed that spot about twenty times but didn't see him, he probably would have gotten away without you two” the officer said as he led him away.  
She shrugged, she tapped the back of the car and Havoc jumped up and got into the solid crate in the back of the wagon “Its my job” she said. She gave her partner one last pat and locked him in.   
“And you're good at it” Chapman added and walked away with a laugh.  
Gail shook her head, she checked her phone, it was just before 1am. Thankfully when she has late night calls while she's on days, she is allowed some extra time before going in the next morning. She started the car and headed home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After getting home she quickly took the three dogs for a walk, secured Havoc for the night and crawled into bed next to Holly. The brunette had been woken with her when she'd gotten the call just after 11, she was glad she was asleep now. She had just settled next to her lover trying not to disturb her when she felt her move, an arm wrap around her from behind and a pair of lips kiss her bare shoulder next to her tank top “You're cold” the brunette mumbled sleepily.  
“It's cold outside, I thought you were asleep” Gail said as she rolled over and pulled Holly's warm body against her, then moved over the top of her.  
“I was until Joe expressed his joy at you being home, I was dozing again when you got in bed” The brunette explained as she rubbed her hands up and down Gail's back. She gave the blonde a kiss “The call?” she asked, leaving one hand on her girlfriends waist and moving her right hand up to play with the short hair on the back of her head.  
“A guy did a runner from a DUI stop and eventually dumped his car and drugs, Hav found him hiding under an RV about 30 feet from where all the officers were set up” she explained with a smile.  
Holly could see the joyous expression on Gail's face as she explained their call “He's doing great” she said and tugged the blondes head down to hers “You both are, Frank was telling me how impressed he was when we talked about Boyd today, he wonders how they did without a K-9 officer for so long”   
“Are they kicking Boyd out?” The blonde asked, she'd been meaning to ask but they'd both been so busy and since they worked together they tried to avoid talking about work too much once they were at home.  
“He's out of the K-9 program for sure and once SIU finishes their investigation, Frank said the recommendation is that he'll be off the force too and charged with animal cruelty” she explained then sighed “Honey, his ex partner is doing better, looks like she’ll be retired, Oliver has been working with her and Luke. Luke has started taking her home and they'll be learning how to do the training together. On next years intake he’ll more than likely be an instructor” she explained.  
Gail grinned, glad that one of her and her brothers oldest friends had found his feet after what had happened to him “That's awesome baby” she said, she moved her free hand and rested it on her cheek “You are awesome” she said and kissed her it started softly but escalated quickly, the blonde moved up so she was hovering over the brunette, giving her better access. She used one hand to start unbuttoning her night shirt.  
Holly broke the kiss and grabbed her hand “Don't start something you can't finish, it is almost 2 am and even though we can both go in late tomorrow, we still need some sleep” she said, she didn't want to put a stop to things but she knew what they could be like once they got started.  
Gail sighed and rested her weight back against the woman below her “You're right” she gave her another slow kiss then moved to the side and laid on her back.  
Holly cuddled up to her resting her head on her shoulder “I'm sorry” she said softly and kissed her cheek.  
“It's okay, had I not got a call we'd both still be asleep” the blonde said as she looked at her girlfriend “I love you baby” she said as she wrapped her arms around her.  
The brunette snuggled in closer, half laying on Gail. They frequently fell asleep this way but woke up with the blonde as the little spoon with Holly wrapped around her.  
“I love you too, very much” the brunette mumbled into Gail's chest, her tiredness returning quickly “Night” she said sleepily.  
“Night beautiful” the blonde said and kissed her head, now she was warm and holding the woman she loved, Gail, fell asleep within minutes of Holly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday turned out to be a busy one for the new K-9 officer and her partner. Even before the sun was up she'd had another call. Holly had explained to her that because she'd been called out only hours before that she could send the call to the closest station with a K-9 officer but Gail had said that she wanted to go, that it was her job. The vet just smiled at her and got up to make her coffee as she got herself and Havoc ready. It was a missing three year old child, it took three hours and they'd called in a blood hound from the airport detection service to help but Havoc and Gail managed to find the little boy, distressed and hiding in some scrubland about a mile from his home. It turned out his parents had been asleep and accidentally left the back sliding door unlocked and the curious kid he was, he'd wandered off. Gail had left the scene after returning the boy. She'd headed home and found Holly in the shower getting ready for her day, she slipped in with her and they both turned up at work a bit later than they'd intended but both with a smiles on their faces. Before Gail could even get Havoc out of the wagon she'd been called to help with a guns and gangs bust. When she made it back to 15, it was lunchtime. She had intended on getting Holly and herself something but hadn't gotten the chance. She tied Havoc onto the ring she'd installed on the wall so he couldn't slip the leash off anymore and dropped into her seat. It was then she saw the post it note sitting on the photo of her and Holly from her graduation she'd had it printed and framed that was sitting on her desk. The same picture was on the vets desk too. The note told her to go see said vet as soon as she got back.  
She quickly put Havoc in his crate and went to see the brunette. She found Holly still doing paperwork from when she'd been at the academy teaching “Please tell me you're finishing this stuff today?” She asked as she leant on the doorway, she knew her lover was over doing the catch up from the time she'd spent teaching.   
“Yes, I have half a box left, as long as there are no distractions after lunch I should be well and truly done by 4” the brunette explained “You ready to eat?” She asked as she dropped her pen on the desk and stretched her arms over her head.  
“I was just about to come and ask you the same thing when I found your note” Gail said “I've already put Havoc in his crate so let's get out if here”  
They headed out of the clinic, hand in hand and down the street towards a little diner they'd been to before “I have to go out to the academy this afternoon after I finish the paperwork, I need to check on Honey and Oliver wants to go over a few things” the vet explained “I might be a bit late to the Penny” she added.  
“Well I have to take Havoc home first, I'll walk and feed him and the others and meet you there, I'll catch a cab so we don't have to get two cars home” the blonde offered “We don't have to stay long but I should at least make an appearance”   
Holly smiled, she knew her girlfriend well enough to know she'd much rather be at home with her than at the bar with her coworkers “We can stay for a few drinks since you don't need to stay ultra fit now you've graduated” she pointed out as that was Gail's usual excuse for not hanging out with her friends, not the truth that she'd rather be at home making love to her girlfriend.  
“This isn't my usual I don't wanna spend time with them when I can be at home with you thing” the blonde protested then glanced at Holly, who raised her eyebrow, the officer gave in “Well it is but I'm also exhausted it was a long first week and I didn't get much sleep last night so I'd like to get some tonight” Gail explained as she opened the door for the brunette.  
Holly walked in and found them a little booth at the back “Alright, we’ll only stay for a drink or two” she agreed.  
They ordered and they sat in silence for a few seconds until the brunette spoke “Have you put any more thought into seeing what your mother wants?” She asked.  
The blonde froze and watched her eyes for a second “Why should I?” She said a little too defensively.  
“Aren’t you the least bit curious about why she's requested to see all of us?” Holly enquired.  
Gail rolled her eyes “She wants to fuck with my life, like she did while she wasn't sitting in a jail cell. As far as I'm concerned she can rot in there and I am not taking the time to go see her or even make contact Holly, so can we just drop it?” she snapped.  
The brunette put both of her hands up as if to say she surrendered “I only asked Gail” she said, now irritated herself. They sat in strained silence for a few minutes, then Holly stood “Look I can have silence in the office alone. I'll get my lunch to go and go finish my paperwork”  
Too stubborn and angry to follow or stop her, the blonde sat and watched her girlfriend get her lunch to go and leave. Gail sat there stewing until her own lunch arrived, she asked for it to go and headed back to 15.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail had planned on going to speak to Holly after she ate her lunch and cooled off a bit but it didn't happen. She ended up spending the whole afternoon doing multiple drug searches for guns and gangs. It would have been fun had lunch gone better with her girlfriend but instead she was just moody with everyone who wasn't her K9 partner. By the time she arrived back at 15 her shift was over and Holly had already headed out to the academy. Her girlfriend had sent her a text saying not to worry about walking and feeding the dogs, just to drop Havoc off and go out, that she'd take care of them once she got home. Gail knew this meant Holly had no intention of coming to the Penny. She dropped her phone onto her desk and looked to Havoc who's head was resting on her leg “What do I do buddy, do I wait at home or go?”  
He whimpered at her “Yea I was thinking the same thing” she said. She picked up his leash and they headed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked through the front door of the apartment and was greeted by three dogs instead of two “What are you doing out?” She asked the young German Shepard as she patted his head.  
“He's out because I'm here” Gail said from the couch, she switched off the TV and put the beer she was nursing down on the coffee table “Come here” she said holding out her hand.  
The brunette didn't hesitate, she put her bag on the table near the entry and walked to her girlfriend, she had only told Gail to go to the Penny alone to give her more time to cool off after their argument. She moved over to the blonde, who took her hand and tugged Holly down on top of her so she was straddling Gail's lap “I'm sorry I pushed you” the vet said softly as she rubbed the other woman’s upper arms “I just don't want you to regret not getting in contact with her, that’s all” she added as rested her hands on the blondes shoulders.  
“I know why you did it, I have the same argument with myself every second day” the blonde said resting her hands on the brunettes hips “I’m sorry I overreacted, I’m tired and sometimes I don’t have the energy to even think about Elaine, Today was just one of those days”  
Holly ran her hands through Gail’s short hair, it was still slightly damp from her shower, she looked down at the jeans and checked button up her lover had on “You look hot by the way, you still wanna go out?” She asked as she fingered the collar of the shirt, now they’d made up she wanted to forget it until Gail bought it up again.  
“I don’t want to but I should go for a bit, I would love you to come with me if that’s okay, I can go alone if you want” the blonde offered.  
Holly bent her head down and kissed her sweetly “I love you, I’ll come with you” she said and gave her another quick peck on the lips “Just give me fifteen minutes to shower and change and we’ll go” she said and went to get up.  
Gail held her firmly in place by her hips “I love you too” she said and kissed the brunettes neck.  
“I thought we were going out” Holly asked.  
“We are, I just wanted to get a bit of a snuggle from my girlfriend first” the blonde said looking up at her.  
The brunettes heart melted “Okay, five minutes then I’ll shower”

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a good fifteen minutes making out on the couch, Holly untangled herself from her lover and headed for a quick shower while Gail walked and fed the dogs. After about forty five minutes and a taxi ride later they arrived at the Penny “Do my eyes deceive me or is that Gail Peck?” Traci said walking up to the couple as they stopped at the bar.  
“Oh ha ha very funny” the blonde stated sarcastically “I told you I’d be here” she said.  
“Yea but that was before you argued with your girlfriend and spent the afternoon making everyone in Guns and Gangs terrified of you” The detective stated.  
“I can testify to that, I had about four phone calls this afternoon asking if you were always that angry with everybody” Steve said as he hobbled up behind them on crutches. Holly’s eyebrows went up “from what I heard Frank was tempted to send her home so she could go make up with you and stop giving everybody shit” he added.  
The blonde rolled her eyes “Don’t listen to this asshole” Gail said about her brother as she walked past him with drinks for both her and Holly in her hands, she saw Oliver and Celery had come too and headed towards the table they were on “Hey you two, I didn’t know you would be here” she said.  
“Of course we’re here, my favourite recruit finished her first week and from what I’ve heard was integral in keeping millions of dollars worth of drugs off the street” the older man explained.  
Gail sat in one of the available chairs and looked behind her. She’d expected her girlfriend to follow but saw that she’d been accosted by her brother. When Holly glanced at her she saw fury in her eyes “Crap” she said and got up taking both drinks with her.  
“I will not even mention that to her again, that’s why she was furious with me this afternoon, if she wants to contact her, that’s her choice and I’ll support whatever she choose” she heard Holly state “it was your mother burnt all her bridges when it comes to Gail and there is no way I’m going to put the woman I love through it all again by...”  
“Steve, Really?” The blonde sighed interrupting her lovers tirade “Because I didn’t just spend the whole afternoon angry about this already, you have to bring it back up?”  
Holly looked at Gail, she was now wishing they’d just stayed home and gone to bed. She kissed the blonde as she took her beer “Do you want me to stay?” She asked then took a long sip from the bottle.  
The blonde slipped her hand into the brunettes, linking their fingers “Is that okay?” She asked, knowing she was asking a lot considering her response to her trying to talk to her about this same subject only hours before.  
“I wouldn’t offer if it wasn’t” Holly said and kissed the back of her hand.  
Steve cleared his throat, he was annoyed that they were talking like he wasn’t there “Gail..” he started.  
“No” she said turning and pointing her beer at him “This isn’t going to happen and you shouldn’t be even thinking about approaching Holly to ask her to try and talk to me about it. Even though she’s in prison, we still have a restraining order against her. She’s treated both of us like shit on her shoe and I’m done with her” she looked to Holly then back to her brother “You bring it up to Holly again like that and you and are done, finished” she went to walk away but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. She pulled away from him “I’m warning you Steve, leave it alone” she growled at him.  
Steve just sighed and the couple turned and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later, Holly and Gail were huddled together in a booth in the bar. They’d socialised for a minimal amount of time, then slid into the both. The blonde had her back against the wall with the brunette all but laying against her, her head resting on her chest. After the confrontation with Steve, Gail had wanted to bail but fought the urge. Oliver and Celery were sitting opposite them in a similar manner. None of them had more than a drink or two, not really in the mood for more “You know you weren’t suppose to just disappear into a corner on us tonight” Traci said coming over with Chris behind her “We want to spend time with you and Holly”  
The blondes head dropped forward “Blame your boyfriend” She grumbled into Holly’s shoulder.  
“He’s only....”   
“Leave it alone” The blonde said firmly, not looking up.  
“Gail”  
The blonde sighed loudly, tightening her hold on her lover.  
“Let’s go home” the brunette whispered, not wanting the whole thing to start again, she was tired of hearing about it too. Gail murmured in agreement, she dropped a kiss onto her girlfriends neck then they moved to get up.  
“Where are you going?” Dov asked walking over.  
“Home” Holly answered as she pulled her jacket on and they headed towards the exit.  
“Gail” Traci tried again.  
The blonde whirled around “No, that’s enough, I don’t want to hear any more about my mother and her feelings or her request. Get it through your think skulls, I don’t give a fuck about her any more” she said loudly, way beyond caring who heard “She put Holly and I through hell, enough is enough” she stormed to her brother, shoved his shoulder and stood over him “What the fuck is going on, Holly talking about going to see her came from not wanting me to regret not seeing her but you’ve even got Traci pushing me, so out with it, why the fuck do you want me to go and see someone I never want near me or the woman I love again”  
Steve sighed and got up he grabbed his crutches “Come with me” he said as he moved towards the exit.  
Gail rolled her eyes and went over to Holly “I’ll go find out what the fuck this is about then we’ll get out of here” the brunette nodded, she gave her a quick kiss and headed in the direction she saw her brother go. The blonde walked out into the cold air to find her brother waiting for her away from the door and the security guard out the front “I hadn’t contacted her either I got a call yesterday...” he started   
“If you tell me she’s got some terminal disease and I should go see her cos she’s dying, I’m going to slap you and leave” Gail huffed out crossing her arms.  
Steve smiled “Nothing like that” he sighed “SIU called me, her lawyers called them, she hasn’t signed the deal, she’s refusing to sign until she sees us both” he said.  
The blonde frowned “I thought Pearce said it was a done deal and that anybody visiting had nothing to do with it”  
“Everybody thought it was, the lawyers on both sides are saying it’s a reasonable request. When they called me I told them that I’d talk to you because I figured if you went off on SIU you might find yourself suspended” he explained “It was a complete fluke that Holly spoke you about it today”  
Gail stood there, holding back tears, looking at her brother “You’ve got to be joking” she said and sniffed, she knew she’d need to do this to keep Elaine away from them especially away from Holly and put her in jail for a long time “Fuck” she said. Suddenly she turned and punched the wall next to her so hard she let out a loud yell and gripped her hand “Fucking hell” she said, she was shaking in anger, and now, in pain.  
“Show me” he said moving closer. She released her hand, he could see straight away aside from a cut that ran across two of her knuckles, her ring and little finger were dislocated “We need to get you to the hospital” he said. He moved over to the security guard near the door and quickly spoke to him. He disappeared “You are an idiot” he said to his sister as he hobbled back to her “You started a new job this week and now you’ve fucked up your hand”  
Before she could speak, Holly and Traci appeared at the door “Gail?” The brunette said moving towards her, noticing she was cradling her hand “Sweetheart” She said as she held out her hands.  
The blonde put her hand on Holly’s, blood was dripping off it “How’d this happen?” She asked as wrapped her hand in the towel the bouncer had gotten from the bar.  
The siblings looked at each other, Steve gave in “I told her our mother won’t sign her plea deal unless Gail and I visit her and she punched the wall” he stated.  
The brunettes free hand went to the blondes cheek “Your fingers are at least dislocated and you’ll probably need stitches” she kissed her softly and led her towards the taxi Traci had called them the second they head the security guard told them Gail was hurt.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later they were sitting in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to return with her X-rays. They hand checked and cleaned the cut out to help avoid infection. As time had passed the blonde hand had swelled up. The tips of the dislocated fingers were starting to go very white which meant the circulation was impaired “If that colour gets worse I’ll go get someone” Holly said pointing to her fingertips. Her hand was resting on a pillow. Ice was being put on it periodically.  
“We can talk about Elaine” Gail said, she knew her girlfriend had been avoiding the subject because of her reaction at lunch. It was making things a little tense between them “I can’t handle you holding back around me, I really am sorry about today” she said as she lifted up Holly’s hand she was holding with her good one and kissed it.  
“You know I really don’t want to talk about your mother, I just think it’s important that you do” the brunette clarified as she squeezed their joined hands.  
“The only reason I’ll go visit is to make sure she’s out of our lives and in prison” Gail stated “Once this is over, I’m done with her”  
Holly stood up next to her lover, she leaned over and gave her a kiss “I love you” she said against her lips.  
As she started to retreat, Gail let go of her hand and grabbed one of the lapels of her black jacket and pulled her back in “I love you too” The blonde whispered, she went to kiss her again but there was a soft knock on the door. The couple separated but instead of sitting back in the chair, Holly sat on the edge of the bed and again took Gail’s uninjured hand in hers.  
The doctor came in holding a tablet with the X-rays on it “I’ve reviewed the X-rays and I had the orthopaedist check it too” he turned the screen so they could see “As you already know you’ve dislocated your ring and little finger, we’ll reduce those shortly. You’ve also sustained a boxers fracture to you’re right hand in the fifth metacarpal or the bone that’s below your little finger, thankfully it’s in place so you shouldn’t require surgery at this point. You’ve also fractured both of the knuckles on the dislocated joints” he put the iPad down “We’ll give you some medication to help with the pain and a local anaesthetic so you won’t feel us realigning your fingers. Then we’ll X-ray you again, as long as everything is still in place, we’ll stitch up your knuckles and fit you for a brace” he explained. He moved down to the end of the bed and looked over her paperwork which was sitting open on a table there “Any questions?” He asked.  
Holly looked over at him “Her fingers are starting to go white” she pointed out.  
He moved over and gently squeezed the finger tip of her little finger, it stayed the same colour “Alright, I’ll go get the things I’ll need to get this back into place as soon as possible” he said and left quickly.  
“Well that lit a fire under his ass” Gail said with a chuckle and laid her head back on the bed “I’m sorry about all this, if I wasn’t an idiot I wouldn’t be laying here. We’d be at home having make up sex instead”  
The brunette gave her a smile “You wouldn’t be you if we weren’t dealing with some injury to your hand. Two dog bites and now a hot headed punch to the wall”  
“Yea well the first two weren’t exactly my fault” the blonde said with a pout.  
“True, but this one is all on you” Holly pointed out as she stood up, released Gail’s hand and stretched, with her hands up over her head “I spent entirely too much time doing paperwork this week, thank god I've finally caught up”  
“Yea I don’t think Jim could have handled another week of it” the blonde pointed out.  
“I wasn’t that bad” The vet stated dropping her arms down by her sides.  
“On Wednesday when I dropped your lunch in, he asked if I could take you on patrol for the afternoon to give him a break” Gail said with a grin.   
“I can leave you here and go home you know” the brunette stated, she bent over her girlfriend “So what will it be officer?” She asked, dropping her tone and ran a finger over Gail’s cleavage. There was another knock at the door. Holly sighed and stood up as the doctor came back in with a nurse trailing behind him. With a minimum of fuss the blondes fingers were put back into place, she was taken for another X-ray.   
By the time she was bought back to Holly the pain killers were in full effect, so Gail was as high as a kite “Hey Beautiful” she said as the wheelchair they’d taken her down in was wheeled in by an orderly “That’s my beautiful genius girlfriend I was telling you about” she said to the man as he helped her back up onto the bed.  
“So you’re Holly then?” He asked as he placed a pillow next to Gail so she could rest her bandaged hand on it.  
Holly looked at the blonde with a frown “I’m sorry, she hasn’t got much filter normally and once you add pain killers, especially Oxycondone or Morphine to the mix she has absolutely none”  
The man smiled “It’s fine, now I know exactly how much Gail loves you, she talked about you the entire time to anyone who would listen” he took the wheelchair by the handles “Have a good weekend ladies” he said and left.  
“So you were talking about me?” Holly asked, sitting on the side of the bed that her uninjured hand was on.  
Gail slipped her hand into the brunettes “I adore you, why would I want to talk about anything else” she stated seriously.  
The brunette blushed and looked at their joined hands, she looked back up into the blondes glassy eyes “I adore you too”  
They were left alone for about another ten minutes until the doctor returned to stitch her hand and fit it for a brace. He put everything he needed on a tray next to him then sat and slid over on a wheeled stool. They’d already given her some local anaesthetic to reset her fingers. He put a sterile sheet underneath her hand and injected a little more into the cut. Gail’s eyes never left Holly’s. While the doctor waited a few minutes for the injection to work. He explained things to the vet “So the stitches will need to come out in ten days, you’ll need to keep the wound dry until then” he looked at her fingers and checked that the blood flow was still normal “Her fingers are back in alignment and the break hasn’t moved” he picked up the brace “The brace will keep her hand and the two fingers still, and in a slightly curved position. This will help the cracks in both her knuckles and the boxers fracture heal properly. I spoke to our chief orthopaedic surgeon and he wants her to make an appointment her at the hospital with him in six weeks time, just to check and make sure the fractures have healed before she can permanently take off the brace. She’ll need to keep in on 24/7 the only time it can come off is during a shower but it would be best if you could leave it on and keep it dry for at least the first four weeks” he explained.  
While he was talking Gail had fallen asleep. Holly watched as he stitched her hand, the blonde only woke when he started putting the brace on her hand. He showed both of them how to fit it and explained that they needed to make sure they did the straps up that held her fingers against the solid part of the brace to keep her fingers immobilised. Within about another ten minutes, she was discharged with a script for more pain meds, which they filled at an all night pharmacy on the way home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about 5am when Gail woke to the throbbing pain in her hand. She looked at the brace on it. She could clearly see the dark bruise on the still exposed skin, that was coming out even with the minimal light in their bedroom “Fuck” she muttered to herself, she pulled away from her girlfriends arms and sat up on the side of the bed.   
Holly shifted and touched her back “You want something for the pain?” She asked softly.  
“Yea, it’s throbbing” the blonde said wearily.  
The brunette sat up and grabbed the pills “Here” she said as she tipped two onto her hand and gave them and a bottle of water to her girlfriend.   
Gail took them, put the bottle of water on the floor then laid back down. Holly cuddled up behind her, she wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. They were quiet for a minute until the vet broke the silence “When we walk the dogs today we’ll see how your hand goes” she said, she didn’t want to pull her girlfriend off duty on her second week on the job but she was worried about her hand.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine” the blonde said sleepily.

0-0-0-0-0-0

“Okay so maybe I wasn’t completely fine” Gail said sitting on the bench at the park. They were working on how she should hold Havocs leash with her now broken hand.  
“Maybe we should put you on medical leave just until the cut heals” Holly suggested sitting next to her.  
The blonde put her head on the brunettes shoulder “I can do it” she said softly.  
“Yea, that’s why you went green when he tugged on the leash” her girlfriend answered and kissed her forehead.  
Gail sighed “Give me another half an hour if I can’t work out a way to do it, I’ll take medical leave for a week” she offered.  
“Alright but don’t come crying to me when you’re in more pain later” Holly agreed, she gave her a kiss then slapped the blondes thigh “Up, let’s get this done so we can relax”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked in the living room carrying two cups of coffee, after working out how best to handle Havoc with a broken hand without causing too much pain. Gail had come home, taken pain pills and crashed on the couch. The brunette had wanted to let her sleep for a while but the blondes father was coming over to take them to lunch and talk about Elaine and her request “Gail, sweetheart” she said as she sat on the edge of the couch.  
“Mmmm” She grumbled and rolled over, knocking her broken hand on the back of the couch “Fuck” she yelled and grabbed it.  
Holly rubbed her hand on her thigh, not saying anything until the blonde calmed down and looked at her “You okay?” She asked.  
Gail huffed out a breath at her “If I wasn’t so stupid I wouldn’t have this problem” she said tears brimming in her eyes.  
The brunette took her good hand and pulled her over to her “Hey, where is this rubbish coming from?”  
The blonde rested into her side, she held up her braced hand “I think it’s obvious”  
“Gail” Holly said as she wrapped her arms around her.  
The blonde sighed and cuddled into her “I don’t want to do this” she said softly.  
“I know you don’t” the brunette said and tightened her hold on her “I’d go for you if I could”  
Gail looked up at Holly “I never want you to have to see her again” She stated, then sighed “You know on one hand I say that she means nothing, that she’s out of our lives and I don’t want to see her again” she started as she played with the fabric of the brunettes shirt “on the other, she is my mother and I guess I keep hoping she’ll change, even after all these years”  
Holly was at a loss of what to say, she wanted to reassure her that everything will be okay but knowing what she knew of Elaine, she couldn’t lie to her like that “That’s normal sweetheart, she’s your mother no matter what happens, that doesn’t change. I just think there are some people in this world that should never be parents”  
Gail sniffed back tears “She’s definitely one of those”  
They sat just holding each other for a minute or so when Holly broke the silence “I don’t know if you’d consider this good or bad timing, my Mom called yesterday afternoon, since the term is finished she wanted us to go up and spend a weekend so you two could meet. She knows I’m too busy during the training sessions but since I’ve been talking about you she’s been asking me to come up every time we talk”  
The blonde looked up at her and grinned “You want me to meet your mom?”   
The brunette frowned down at her “Of course I do” she said “If my dad was still around or I had brothers and sisters I’d be introducing you to them too” she kissed her forehead “I plan on having you around for a long time Gail Peck”  
“Good, because I plan on being with you for a long time too” Gail said and tugged her head back down and into a soft kiss then pulled back “So next weekend I’m signed off if you want to go” she suggested.  
“Really? You sure you’re ready, we haven’t even discussed it before now” Holly asked, she had avoided bringing it up because of what had happened with Elaine, she hadn’t wanted to push.  
“Yea of course, she’s up at Kingston isn’t she’s?” The blonde asked, the brunette nodded “We could make a weekend of it, go after work on Friday and come back Sunday. Would she be okay with the dogs?”  
Holly smiled “Of course she is, Havoc can come too, we’ll just have to take his crate”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly, Gail and Bill Peck were seated around a table at a small cafe not far from their apartment. They made small talk about work and the blondes first week until they’d ordered their lunch “Steve told me about your hand, honestly I felt like doing the same when I heard. They shouldn’t be agreeing to this but the amount of information she is willing to give up its a hard to say no to this to get it”  
“Worth it for the police force and the Mayor maybe” the blonde said as she took her girlfriends hand under the table and laced their fingers together “Do you know why?” She asked.  
“I went and saw her yesterday” he said “ when I was told what they wanted I scheduled a visit with you both I wanted to ask why” Bill explained “She didn’t say much so it’s a manipulation, to either get something from you or just a last ditch effort at having control of the situation” he sighed “You don’t have to do this but I understand why you are”  
Gail squeezed Holly’s hand under the table “I’m going so I can tell her to her face that we’re done, no matter what happens this will be the last time we speak. When she’s released, years from now, we’ll make sure we have a restraining order on her so if she comes anywhere nears us she’ll go back inside. Anything she says or wants is irrelevant as far as I’m concerned”  
“I’m glad you feel that way it’s the only way to think about her at this point” he said “I honestly don’t understand how any of us put up with her for so long”

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, Holly and Gail were curled up in bed “Are you sure that’s really how you feel about your mother?” The brunette asked her girlfriend who was cuddled against her chest.  
“It’s has to be” the blonde said simply and held on tighter.  
“It doesn’t you know” Holly said.  
Gail looked up at her “I don’t want her to hurt either of us anymore so yes it does” she silenced anymore protests from her lover with a kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was awake early so she left Holly asleep and walked the dogs, while she did she called Detective Pearce at SIU. Letting them know to she was willing to do the visit so she would give over the information. He said he would get into contact with the prison for her and schedule a visit with her by Wednesday then clear her the time off to go. Gail ended the call and turned to head back to the apartment when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her “I thought you’d still be asleep” she said as they got closer.  
“I wanted to see how you were” she said as she took the three leashes from her and gave her a kiss.  
Gail took her free hand with her unbroken one “I’m okay, Pearce said he’ll get it organised for me to see her by Wednesday. I told him if I do a visit this time, I won’t do anything else no matter what she wants and that neither of us will testify in front of her in court, if it come to that we’ll provide testimony by video link but as long as she goes along with the deal we won’t have to do anything” she explained as they walked back towards the apartment.  
“Was he okay with it?” The brunette asked.  
“He has to be, we’ve done everything they’ve asked to help them, we have the right to tell them enough is enough. If she asks any more from me he’ll know to say no to the lawyers before he even thinks about asking” The blonde state then groaned “You know I thought once she was in jail this shit would end but it just never seems to stop”  
Holly lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it “Okay, I think that’s enough wallowing for you”  
Gail stopped and pulled the vet to a stop “What?”   
“Stop wallowing in self pity, you already broke your hand and spent most of the weekend complaining” the blonde raised an eyebrow at her but the brunette kept talking “You’ve already said you won’t let her manipulate or ask anything of you. At the moment you’re allowing her to affect our lives by dwelling on this”  
Gail looked at her braced hand “You’re right” she said and tugged Holly against her “I don’t want her in our lives, or my head. How about I take you to dinner tonight to make up for my wallowing” she offered.  
“I guess I could persuaded” the brunette said with a tilt of her head “How about we head home and have some breakfast and I’ll think of ways you can persuade me further?” She winked at the blonde and tugged her hand pulling her with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

“Thanks Mom, I’ll see you Friday night” Holly said into the phone as Gail came back from walking the dogs. They’d been out to dinner earlier and the brunettes mother had called just as they’d pulled into the driveway.  
“I’m back” The blonde called out.  
Holly came out of the living room, Joe nudged her hand as Gail released him, she patted without thinking about it “So I see” the vet said, she grabbed one of the lapel of Gail’s coat and tugged her forward giving her a quick but passionate kiss.  
“What was that for?” The blonde asked, feeling a little dazed.  
“For pulling yourself out of your funk” the brunette said, holding her tight against her “And for being willing to come and meet my Mom”  
Gail smiled at her “Well you’ve met my family, it’s only fair” she stated “And it was you who pulled my head out of my ass not me” she said as she started unbuttoning the jacket Holly was wearing with her good hand. As she did she commanded Havoc into his crate. She nudged the brunette backwards into where his crate was in the spare room and closed it. She made quick work of Holly’s jacket, dropping it on the floor as they made their way into their bedroom.  
“Something on your mind officer” the vet asked as she tugged Gail’s coat off her shoulders.  
“Yea, you and me naked, sucking, licking, kissing” The brunette interrupted her words with a rough passionate kiss. The officer broke the kiss “fucking, All night long” she finished then she kissed Holly passionately and kicked the door to their room closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you enjoyed this, more to come. Please leave a review if you have time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

German translations of commands

Nimm ihn hinunter - take him down  
Freisetzung - release  
Finden - find


End file.
